Passé, présent, avenir
by mystwalker25
Summary: Recueil d'one-shots. Edolas, X784. La magie a disparu, Faust est banni, Jellal est couronné Roi. Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Léger Mystwalker. Label SPPS.
1. Le devoir du Roi

**Le devoir d'un Roi**

_X784 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

La Cité avait beaucoup changé, se disait Jellal en regardant la ville derrière les créneaux d'un chemin de ronde qui tenait toujours debout. Son regard vert glissa sur les dizaines de bâtiments détruits, réduits à des tas de gravats par cet idiot de Natsu. Fairy Tail allait beaucoup lui manquer, ainsi qu'Earthland, mais désormais c'était à Edolas que sa vie allait continuer. Après tout, c'était ici qu'il était né.

Levant les yeux sur la voûté céleste, mouchetée d'étoiles entourant une lune à demi-pleine, il repensa à cette bataille dont il n'avait vu que la fin, trop occupé à trouver le moyen de renverser le sort qui avait transformé ses amis de la Fairy Tail d'Earthland en lacryma. Son père était vraiment allé trop loin dans ses folies. Sacrifier des dizaines, des centaines d'êtres vivants, juste pour de la magie, était quelque chose d'horrible.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Natsu avait beau avoir remis à Faust les idées en place, ce dernier devait à tout prix se rendre compte que la magie n'était pas indispensable. C'est pourquoi Jellal l'avait exilé. Il penserait moins à la magie en étant ailleurs qu'à la Cité Royale.

Un bruit de pas le fit se retourner. Si le physique de l'homme en face de lui ne lui était pas inconnu, il mit un certain temps à se rappeler quel était son rôle à Edolas. Gran Doma était, à Earthland, l'un des membres du Conseil de la Magie. A Edolas, il faisait partie d'une des plus vieilles familles nobles du royaume.

« Altesse. » , le salua le vieil homme en passant sa main dans sa barbe.

Jellal se retint de sourire. Edolas ou Earthland, Gran Doma avait le même tic. C'était étonnamment réconfortant.

« Gran Doma. , répondit-il d'un ton neutre.  
- Vous vous souvenez de moi, Altesse ? , demanda le vieillard en haussant les sourcils. Fort bien, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée.  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Votre victoire sur le Démon Dragneel vous a amené la confiance du peuple. Vous avez, en tant que Prince d'Edolas, d'ors et déjà le respect des soldats et des nobles. Pour aider complètement le peuple à se relever de l'épreuve de la perte de la magie, le mieux serait de rapidement-  
- Me faire couronner , compléta Jellal à sa place.  
- En effet, répondit Gran Doma sans se démonter. Officialiser les choses serait un pas en avant et faciliterait bien des choses. Même si, officieusement, vous êtes déjà Roi. »

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme salua Jellal avant de s'en retourner autre part. Soupirant, Jellal se retourna et leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel. Etait-il seulement capable d'être Roi ? Il avait autrefois su être Jellal, le Prince d'Edolas. Il avait su, durant les sept dernières années, être Mystogan de Fairy Tail. Saurait-il être, pour le restant de ses jours, le Roi Jellal ? Il en doutait. Et il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, descendant prudemment les marches du seul escalier du palais qui avait résisté au massacre et aux explosions, il trouva dans le hall, encadrés par des soldats qui semblaient très mal à l'aise, les anciens commandants de l'armée de son père.

Il avait déjà compris qu'ils avaient tous, à l'exception peut-être de Coco, beaucoup changé. Mais ils restaient quand même similaires aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux d'il y a sept ans. Erza et sa crinière de cheveux rouges - quoique sérieusement raccourcie désormais -, Hugues et sa mèche blanche au milieu de ses boucles violettes, et Sugar Boy avec sa coiffure improbable.

Quand il apparut devant eux, ils relevèrent la tête. Et leur regard changea. De la joie pour Coco. De la méfiance pour Sugar Boy. De la colère pour Hugues. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le regard brûlant de haine d'Erza. Mobilisant toutes ses ressources pour garder contenance, il fixa un point se trouvant quelque part entre les épaules de Hugues et Sugar Boy.

« Hugues, Sugar Boy, Erza Knightwalker, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre et ferme. Pour les crimes que vous avez commis sous les ordres de l'ancien Roi Faust, c'est-à-dire le massacre des guildes de magie et la tentative de génocide des Exceeds, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions de Capitaines des Divisions de l'Armée Royale. »

Les trois concernés n'eurent aucune réaction. Après tout, ils s'y attendaient.

« Cependant, reprit Jellal, votre véritable châtiment n'est pas celui-ci. En réalité, ce n'est pas moi qui vais en décider. Etant donné que ceux qui ont le plus souffert de vos actions sont les membres de la guilde Fairy Tail, j'estime que c'est à eux de décider comment vous allez réparer vos fautes. »

S'il n'y avait eu que lui, Jellal les aurait laissés à leur place dans l'armée. Après tout, ils avaient déjà réalisé que suivre Faust était une erreur. Mais il ne pouvait faire cela, car on l'aurait accusé, au mieux de laxisme et d'incompétence, au pire de favoritisme. Il était donc obligé de les condamner en faisant appel à un tiers. Il n'avait pas confiance en les nobles d'Edolas. Ces derniers ne se seraient pas gênés pour faire exécuter les trois ex-Capitaines. Il avait donc décidé de laisser Fairy Tail juger. Après tout, quel que soit le monde, les fées restaient les fées. Jellal était convaincu que, malgré leur rancune, ceux de Fairy Tail leur laisseraient une deuxième chance.

Les portes du hall s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les membres de la guilde des fées, Lucy en tête, servant de porte-parole, suivie par Mirajane et Natsu. Jellal se tourna vers eux.

« Avez-vous décidé ? »

Lucy balaya du regard les anciens Capitaines, toute la rancune du monde se distinguant dans ses yeux. Puis elle planta ses pupilles dans celles de Jellal.

« Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix dure.  
- Et ? , demanda le futur souverain.  
- Nous ne voulons pas leur ressembler, commença la blonde en envoyant un autre regard noir vers ceux dont elle parlait. C'est pourquoi nous n'avons pas choisi l'exécution. Cependant, il est hors de question que nous les laissions se balader dans le pays pour faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont trop dangereux pour ça et nous n'aurons aucune confiance en eux. Ni maintenant ni jamais. »

Jellal eut un mauvais pressentiment. De tous les châtiments qui pouvaient correspondre à ce que venait de dire Lucy, il espéra que ce ne soit pas celui auquel il pensait. Car c'était peut-être bien le pire de tous, après la peine de mort.

La voix de la blonde claqua comme un coup de fouet.

« Nous demandons à ce que les anciens Capitaines soient emprisonnés dans les geôles du Château. Et ce jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! »

Jellal pâlit en entendant le verdict. Ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus voix au chapitre. Il avait espéré la clémence de la part de Fairy Tail. Mais même la bonté des fées avait ses limites.

Sa raison lui souffla qu'il avait bien agi. Il était, officieusement, le Roi. A tous les désastres qui étaient arrivés durant le règne de son prédécesseur, il devait amener une solution. Dans tous les conflits, il devait établir justice pour les victimes. Ce qui voulait dire condamner des coupables. Séparer le bon et le méchant. Le juste et le coupable. C'était le devoir du Roi.

Son cœur lui cria qu'il avait tort. Car les coupables qu'il châtiait n'étaient au final que des victimes de plus. Il le savait. Et dans le cas présent, il était peut-être même le seul à le savoir. Empêcher ses amis d'être injustement châtiés. Rétablir la vérité. C'était le devoir de Jellal.

Mais si Jellal agissait pour lui-même, le Roi, lui, agissait pour un pays entier. Le devoir du Roi primait sur tout. La raison avant le cœur. La justice du Roi avant celle de l'ami.

Et, déconnecté de la réalité, Jellal regarda ses trois plus vieux amis disparaître dans le couloir sombre qui menait aux prisons.

Il n'était même pas encore roi qu'il se détestait déjà lui-même.


	2. Cours, cours sans t'arrêter

**Note de l'auteur : **Attention, pour ceux qui seraient perdus dans la chronologie, pensez à bien regarder la ligne en italique qui indique le contexte ! Exemple : pour ce chapitre, l'histoire se passe douze ans avant l'OS précédent !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Lou Celestial : **Non je ne te taperai pas dessus pour les accents, parce que je ne veux pas casser mon ordi :p Je suis assez sûre pour mon admission parce que j'ai... attendez je compte... 137 places d'avance très exactement. Et comme le deuxième partiel est (à mes yeux) plus simple que le premier... Bref. Oui, j'applique la méthode Kallen, très longue vie à cette magnifique écrivaine. Je trouve ça plus adapté à ma façon d'écrire. Des couronnements, j'en ai lu plein, et du coup je vois mal comment en écrire un sans copier involontairement quelqu'un d'autre. Sans préciser que je trouve un peu limite d'écrire un chapitre exprès pour ça, au final on ne fait que poser une couronne sur la tête de Jellal... Sans vouloir vexer ceux qui l'ont fait ! Et si la fin arrive vite, c'est plus parce que l'OS n'est pas très long que parce que j'écris fluide. Merci quand même pour le compliment.

**Balayah :** Oui, perso moi j'aime bien Edolas. J'aimerais bien qu'ils nous pondent un OAV sur ce qu'ils deviennent là-bas dedans. Ou même carrément un film ! Et on demanderait à Kallen Mason d'écrire le scénario ! Heureuse que tu aimes en tout cas.

**Mirajane13 :** Vive les personnages secondaires ! Bien que ceux-ci soient particuliers, puisqu'ils sont nos chers Erza et Jellal après tout ! Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma façon d'écrire plaît.

* * *

**2. Cours, cours sans t'arrêter**

_X772 - Edolas, Désert du Sud_

Elle courait. Encore et toujours plus loin, encore et toujours plus vite. Elle courait toujours, parce qu'être lent voulait dire mourir. C'était ses grands frères et sœurs qui l'avaient dit. Et elle les croyait. Alors du haut de ses deux ans et demi, Coco courait.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ses parents. Elle se rappelait d'une voix chaleureuse, d'un parfum doux et d'un rire joyeux. Mais c'était fugace, si fugace que ça n'arrivait que dans ses rêves.

Elle avait toujours connu le désert. Brûlant le jour, glacial la nuit. Mortel si on se risquait trop loin, car les tempêtes de sable se levaient sans prévenir, et même si l'on y survivait, on tournait en rond avant de mourir de soif.

La région était pauvre. Ses grands frères lui avaient expliqué qu'avant qu'elle ne naisse, le Roi d'Edolas avait guerroyé dans la région, annexant le petit pays qui se trouvait là. Mais du coup, beaucoup de villes et de champs avaient été détruits, et les gens peinaient à se nourrir. De même, il y avait beaucoup d'orphelins.

Elle courait toujours. Soudain, alors qu'elle arrivait dans une zone plus boisée, elle entendit des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant. Coco s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un buisson. _Si tu entends du bruit, tu te caches._ Sa grande soeur lui répétait souvent. Alors Coco se cacha.

Coco adorait ses grands frères et soeurs. Comme elle, ils n'avaient plus de parents. Mais tous ensemble, ils étaient comme une famille. Il y avait grand frère Hugues, avec sa rigolote mèche blanche au milieu de ses cheveux violets. Pourtant, il n'était même pas vieux ! Il y avait grand frère Sugar Boy, qui lui racontait des histoires de princesses et de chevaliers. Et puis il y avait sa grande soeur Erza, avec ses beaux cheveux rouges. Elle ne souriait pas beaucoup comme Hugues, et n'était pas douce comme Sugar Boy, mais Coco l'adorait. Parce que c'était sa grande soeur qui était toujours là pour l'aider quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, qui la laissait dormir contre elle quand elle avait froid ou faisait un cauchemar.

Une grosse voix d'homme retentit devant elle. Coco risqua un regard par-dessus le buisson. C'était une bande d'hommes habillés de manteaux noirs, avec des sacs sur le dos. Quand ils bougeaient, elle voyait briller les épées à leur ceinture. L'un d'eux avait même une lance. Ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme bleu des soldats du Royaume. La petite fille comprit que c'était une des bandes de brigands qui sévissaient dans la région. Elle en reconnut un, très grand. Elle l'avait déjà vu avant, et elle savait qu'il était horriblement méchant et cruel.

Doucement, elle commença à reculer, mais elle marcha sur une branche sèche qui se brisa bruyamment. Les brigands se tournèrent vers le buisson. Terrorisée, Coco partit en courant à l'opposé des brigands, sans plus penser à se cacher.

« Hé toi ! Reviens ici, gamine !, ordonna un des hommes.  
- Attrapez-là ! C'est encore un de ces satanés gamins voleurs !, cria un autre.  
- On va vous faire passer l'envie de nous voler nos affaires, bandes de sales gosses ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Coco courait. Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, criait une petite voix dans son esprit. Regardant derrière elle, Coco vit un des hommes se rapprocher, puis un autre. Passant entre des rochers, elle zigzagua tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une grosse voix derrière elle.

« Je la tiens ! »

Jetant un regard en arrière, la petite fille vit que les hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Sanglotant, elle ne vit pas les pierres devant elle. Trébuchant, elle glissa sur une pente couverte de cailloux et tomba face contre terre, gémissant de douleur. Entendant un des hommes ricaner et se rapprocher, elle se recroquevilla et ferma fort les yeux.

Un bruit sourd, un grognement de douleur.

« Sale gamine ! »

Ouvrant les yeux, Coco aperçut une chevelure rouge flamboyante derrière elle. Sa grande soeur Erza ! Immobile, Coco regarda la petite fille aux cheveux rouges éviter l'homme qui tentait de l'attraper en sautant sur un rocher, avant de le bousculer, le faisant tomber sur le premier brigand qui venait de se relever, une main sur le nez.

« Allez Coco, debout ! », entendit-elle juste à côté d'elle.

Levant les yeux, elle vit ses grands frères Hugues et Sugar Boy la regarder avec inquiétude. Péniblement, aidée de Hugues, elle se releva, tandis qu'Erza les rejoignait rapidement. La petite rousse attrapa la main de Coco et l'entraîna avec elle, courant droit devant, la tirant alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les rochers.

Les brigands étaient tenaces et continuaient de les courser. Sortant de l'amas de rochers, Erza regarda derrière eux et vit débouler les hommes qui braillaient en agitant leurs épées. Alors que Coco trébuchait, elle la remit sur pied et continua à la tirer en avant. Echangeant un rapide regard avec Hugues et Sugar Boy, elle lâcha la main de Coco avant de la pousser en avant.

« Cours !  
- Mais !, voulut protester Coco.  
- Regarde devant toi ! »

Obéissant à Erza, Coco regarda droit devant elle, courant toujours, alors que le blond, le violet et la rousse s'arrêtaient, prêts à empêcher les brigands d'avancer. Alors qu'elle courait, elle entendit la voix d'Erza.

« Cours, compris Coco ? Cours, cours sans jamais t'arrêter ! »

Alors Coco courut. Encore et toujours plus loin, encore et toujours plus vite.


	3. Je me fiche de mourir

**Note de l'auteur : **Après Jellal et Coco, voici un OS du point de vue de notre personnage principal numéro deux, j'ai nommé... Erza bien sûr.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Mirajane13 :** C'était un peu difficile à écrire, étant donné que c'est compliqué de s'immerger dans la tête d'une petite fille de trois ans... Surtout que j'ai tendance à philosopher. Mais je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal. Cette fiction est labellisée SPPS après tout !

* * *

**3. Je me fiche de mourir**

_X772 - Edolas, Désert du Sud_

Erza détestait le froid. Elle préférait de loin la chaleur, même écrasante, du désert dans la journée. La raison ? On ne mourrait pas de chaud, puisqu'il y avait des ruisseaux un peu partout dans la montagne qui limitait le désert, et de l'ombre un peu partout. Par contre, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait vu s'endormir dans le froid, et qui ne s'étaient jamais réveillés.

De la buée sortait d'entre ses lèvres alors que le ciel près de l'horizon commençait à virer du noir profond au violet foncé, annonçant l'aube. Quittant le perchoir d'où elle observait les dunes, elle reprit sa marche vers leur cachette.

Ils étaient nombreux, dans cette région du pays, les orphelins. Orphelins de guerre pour les plus vieux, comme Sugar Boy et Hugues. Orphelins dus aux brigands et à la misère pour les plus jeunes, comme Coco. Si nombreux qu'ils avaient finis par se regrouper en bandes qui grappillaient, volaient, escamotaient nourriture, vêtements et objets de première nécessité un peu partout.

Erza avait rencontré Hugues et Sugar Boy plusieurs années auparavant, quand des pillards sans scrupules avaient incendié le village où elle vivait. Puis, il y avait plus ou moins six mois, ils avaient trouvé Coco, seule rescapée d'un autre village attaqué par des brigands. Tous les quatre ne s'étaient alors plus quittés, et avaient été par la suite rejoints par d'autres enfants comme eux. Juan, Carl, Kato, Simon, Estevan, et tant d'autres encore. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient une vingtaine. Et même si elle se serait coupé la langue plutôt que de l'admettre, Erza les considérait tous comme ses frères et sœurs.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait leur camp, dissimulé dans une grotte dans les hauteurs de la montagne, là où aucun brigand ne se risquait jamais, elle croisa Sugar Boy, l'air un peu endormi, qui se dirigeait vers le petit ruisseau coulant près de là. Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle, Erza se disait parfois qu'il faisait bien la paire avec Coco qui n'avait pourtant pas trois ans. Remarque, pensa-t-elle en soupirant intérieurement, Hugues était pareil... Voire pire.

Le vent avait soufflé depuis le nord toute la journée, annonciateur de l'hiver qui se rapprochait. Si ça ne changeait pas grand chose aux températures la journée, il n'en allait pas de même pour les nuits qui allaient passer rapidement de glaciales à polaires.

La nuit était tombée, mais Erza ne dormait pas encore. Debout dans le coin de la grotte qui servait de réserves, elle inspectait minutieusement leurs maigres possessions. Ils avaient chapardé, le plus souvent à des pillards pas très futés et alcoolisés, de nombreuses couvertures et vêtements, ainsi que des provisions et même, mention spéciale à Hugues qui avait réussi ce tour de force, des médicaments. Malgré tout, elle se demandait si cela allait suffire. L'an dernier, malgré les précautions qu'ils avaient prises, trois d'entre eux étaient morts de froid. Ils étaient désormais enterrés dans le désert, endormis à jamais.

Prête à aller dormir, elle retournait sur ses pas quand elle entendit la voix de Coco.

« Hugues, j'ai froid », gémit la petite fille.

Erza pâlit. Coco était encore petite. Elle était fragile. Et elle n'était pas habituée au froid mordant qui s'insinuait dans les veines, volant la chaleur et la vie par la même occasion.

La petite rouquine se rappela alors du groupe de pillards qu'elle avait croisé la veille. Chaudement habillés, lourdement armés, bien équipés, ils avaient l'air assez dangereux pour que même elle ne se risque pas à essayer de leur chaparder quelque chose. Mais surtout, elle avait remarqué qu'ils possédaient un lacryma de feu.

Un nouveau gémissement de Coco la décida. Tournant les talons, elle fila discrètement, et disparut dans la nuit en direction de l'endroit où elle avait vu le groupe de bandits.

* * *

Les hurlements des pillards derrière elle, la poursuivant, lui fit penser à ceux des loups affamés en hiver. Elle s'était fait repérer et désormais elle courait, sa petite besace en bandoulière lui battant les flancs, légèrement alourdie par ce qu'elle contenait.

Slalomant entre les arbres, elle distança aisément les pillards. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit excepté sa propre respiration, Erza ralentit puis s'arrêta, mains sur les genoux, hors d'haleine. Alors qu'elle se redressait, un frisson dans son dos la fit se figer. Alertée par un sixième sens, elle se mit brutalement à courir, mais sentit presque aussitôt sa cheville se faire transpercer. Tombant à terre, elle retint un cri de douleur et se retourna, tentant de faire lâcher prise au molosse qui lui lacérait la jambe.

Se contorsionnant dans tous les sens, la rouquine referma finalement sa main sur une large branche qui traînait par terre. Se redressant d'un coup, elle abattit son arme de fortune sur le chien. Un coup sur la truffe. Un autre dans l'œil et il lâcha prise. Péniblement, Erza se remit debout. Et se retrouva encerclée par une demi-douzaine d'hommes ricanants, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Le premier coup mit plus longtemps à arriver que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Les suivants se mirent à pleuvoir, chacun voulant participer à la curée. Heureusement pour elle, aucun d'entre eux ne songea à utiliser une autre arme que ses poings ou ses pieds. Un coup dans l'estomac la fit se plier en deux. Un coup de genou sous le menton, une bourrade dans le dos la firent tomber à genoux, puis à plat ventre. Les coups de pieds remplacèrent les poings quand elle essaya de se relever.

Finalement, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, et peut-être lassés par leur jeu, les pillards s'arrêtèrent et repartirent, après lui avoir arraché sa besace. Erza sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front. Elle avait un insistant goût de fer dans la bouche. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et quand elle essaya de se relever, une dizaine de minutes après que les brigands soient partis, elle retomba à terre en étouffant un cri.

Haletante, elle se releva une nouvelle fois, s'appuyant sur un coude tandis que son autre main passait sous son haut en lambeau, attrapant le petit objet qu'elle avait caché là.

Le lacryma orangé qu'elle avait dérobé luisit faiblement dans sa main.

* * *

« Erza ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?, demanda Simon, affolé, en voyant l'état dans lequel Erza venait de rentrer au camp.  
- C'est rien, souffla la rousse. J'ai eu un problème en rentrant, c'est tout.  
- Comment ça c'est rien ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

Se fichant complètement de Simon, Erza s'avança au centre de la grotte, regardant Coco qui dormait dans les bras de Hugues, grelottant dans son sommeil. Sortant le lacryma de feu qu'elle avait dérobé aux pillards, elle l'activa. Un large feu se mit à brûler au centre du camp, réchauffant rapidement les lieux.

Plus tard, alors que Simon soignait les blessures d'Erza, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Je sais bien que tu as fait ça pour Coco et tous les autres, mais quand même... Sois plus prudente, Erza. A continuer comme ça, tu pourrais mourir, tu sais ? »

Erza fixa le feu pendant un moment sans répondre. Malgré tout, Simon comprit ses pensées.

_Si c'est pour eux, alors je me fiche de mourir._


	4. Liberté

**Note de l'auteur : **Toujours douze ans avant les épisodes animés, mais du point de vue de notre petit Jellal cette fois.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Mirajane13 :** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

**Balayah :** Merci pour le compliment. :)

**Holidays :** Oui, de toutes les fictions Mystwalker que j'ai lues (et il n'y en a pas tellement, dommage), très peu reviennent sur le passé des personnages d'Edolas. Pourtant, c'est bien là qu'il y a le plus de choses à dire, puisqu'on n'en connait absolument rien... Pour poster régulièrement, disons que c'est plus simple de faire des petits bouts. Et merci pour le compliment ^^

* * *

**4. Liberté**

_X772 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Accoudé sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, tête entre ses bras, Jellal regardait l'horizon.

S'il y avait bien un endroit qu'il appréciait vraiment dans le palais, c'était celui-ci, car il pouvait voir loin derrière les murailles de la Cité. Il aurait tant aimé être libre.

Il connaissait le palais et la Cité Royale comme sa poche. Il savait où se trouvaient tous les commerces et le nom de toutes les rues et places. Il savait même exactement combien de créneaux il y avait en tout en haut de la muraille qui ceignait la ville.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir aller où il voulait, découvrir Edolas dans son ensemble, voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans son pays, rencontrer toutes les sortes de gens qui y vivaient... Il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il était noble, parce qu'il était Prince, parce qu'un jour il serait Roi. C'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être libre ?

Soudain, Jellal se redressa, les yeux brillants. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

* * *

Inspirant profondément, Jellal termina d'escalader la verdoyante colline dont il avait commencé l'ascension le matin même. Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'il avait quitté la Cité Royale en douce. Une semaine qu'il vagabondait dans Edolas. Une semaine qu'il était libre.

Regardant droit devant lui, il aperçut au loin une vaste étendue marron beige. Le désert du sud d'Edolas, dont il avait tant entendu parler. Les marchands itinérants qui passaient de temps en temps à la Cité Royale disaient que les dunes de sable, éclairées par le soleil couchant, étaient l'un des spectacles les plus magnifiques du continent. Jellal voulait absolument voir ça.

Il eut une pensée coupable envers Panther Lily et son père qui devaient le chercher partout. Mais il secoua la tête et se dit que son père n'avait sûrement rien remarqué et que Panther Lily comprendrait. Chassant ces nuages de ses pensées, il darda son regard vers l'immensité désertique au loin et dévala sans plus attendre la colline, droit vers le désert.

* * *

Le ventre de Jellal grogna. Il lui avait fallu quatre jours pour atteindre la frontière du désert. Il n'était pourtant toujours pas arrivé aux dunes. Il avait rapidement fini les provisions qu'il avait emmenées, et l'argent qu'il avait pris avec lui avait disparu bien plus vite que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il n'avait plus un sou désormais, n'avait pas pris de bain depuis cinq jours et ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant d'Edolas désormais et il en était très heureux.

Suivant le chemin de terre et de sable mélangés qui devait le mener, selon lui, droit vers le désert, il jeta un oeil autour de lui. La végétation s'amenuisait. Les arbres devenaient des arbustes, l'herbe n'était plus présente que sous la forme de touffes jaunies éparses et de nombreux rochers s'éparpillaient, témoignant du caractère montagneux des lieux.

Soudain, alors qu'il écartait une branche sèche basse pour passer, une corde se referma autour de sa cheville, le propulsant dans les airs alors qu'un solide filet se refermait sur lui, entravant ses mouvements. Paniqué, Jellal se débattit avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait marché dans un piège à animaux. Se calmant, il se dit que celui qui l'avait posé finirait bien par revenir et le délivrerait.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Baissant les yeux, Jellal vit un petit homme, vêtu d'un manteau noir élimé et portant une dague à la ceinture, sortir de derrière des broussailles. Il se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait. Toutefois, la lueur malsaine au fond de ses yeux donna des frissons à Jellal.

Une autre voix se fit entendre, plus grave, plus rauque, et un colosse apparut derrière l'homme précédent. Jellal déglutit en voyant la hache énorme qui barrait son dos. Ce type était plus impressionnant encore que Lily et son épée géante !

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un de ces maudits gamins voleurs ?, demanda le colosse.  
- Hum... Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais vu celui-là., répondit le petit homme. Remarque, c'en est peut-être un nouveau... De toute façon, ça ne change rien., conclut-il avec un sourire sadique. Vas-y, Aria !  
- Entendu, Sol. », fit le dénommé Aria en attrapant sa hache.

Rendu muet par la peur, Jellal vit comme au ralenti la hache se lever, tournoyer en prenant de la vitesse, avant de s'abattre dans sa direction, tranchant net le filet et quelques mèches bleues au passage. Le jeune garçon se sentit tomber et se retrouva brusquement par terre, une douleur lancinante dans le dos et derrière la tête. Un liquide chaud lui obstrua partiellement la vue et le monde vacilla en un étonnant mélange de noir et de blanc. La hache brilla en se relevant, prête à frapper de nouveau. Une flamme rouge apparut dans son champ de vision. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Jellal ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond en face de lui était gris, la couleur des rochers de la région. Alors qu'il cherchait à se redresser, une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne. Retombant, il posa une main sur son front et y sentit un bandage. Sa rencontre avec l'homme au piège et celui à la hache lui revint en mémoire.

« Hé, il est réveillé ! »

Se relevant précautionneusement, Jellal se tourna vers la voix. Un garçon de son âge, aux cheveux violets tranchés par une mèche blanche sur le devant, le regardait d'un air malicieux.

« Ca va mieux ? », demanda-t-il en pointant le front de Jellal du doigt.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, regardant autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de grande grotte, au centre de laquelle brûlait un lacryma de feu, prodiguant une douce chaleur. Des boites et des vêtements étaient entassés dans un coin, et il y avait des enfants un peu partout. Certains discutaient, d'autres déambulaient, sortant ou entrant dans la grotte, d'autres encore couraient en riant.

« Qui c'est, Hugues ? », demanda une petite voix.

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains, noués en une petite tresse, avait attrapé le haut du garçon aux cheveux violets - qui s'appelait apparemment Hugues -, et regardait Jellal d'un air curieux.

« Je sais pas, Coco, c'est Erza qui l'a ramené, répondit Hugues.  
- Ah, il est réveillé ? »

Jellal tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une fille de son âge, au regard marron dur et à l'air sérieux. Jellal cligna des yeux, incapable de détacher les yeux de ses cheveux. Ils étaient rouge écarlate, aussi rouges que le soleil couchant. Magnifique, fut la pensée de Jellal en les voyant. Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu, juste avant de perdre conscience.

« C'était toi !, s'exclama-t-il. Dans les bois, c'était toi la flamme rouge ! »

Erza haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois qu'il s'est tapé la tête un peu fort, celui-là, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Hugues, Coco, il est tard, allez vous coucher. Je m'en occupe », ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des deux autres, qui hochèrent la tête en silence et s'en allèrent.

Jellal se retrouva seul avec la fille aux cheveux rouges, Erza s'il avait bien compris. Cette dernière le regarda froidement. Puis, elle lui balança au visage ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite depuis le début, et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. A savoir, une couverture et une besace qui contenait du pain sec et une gourde.

« Euh..., fit Jellal, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.  
- Va-t-en. »

Le petit prince ouvrit grand les yeux. L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix froide, voire glaciale.

« Que-  
- Les autres n'ont peut-être rien remarqué, mais moi je ne suis pas dupe. Ils sont peut-être déchirés, mais tes vêtements restent ceux d'un noble des villes., dit Erza avec le même ton froid. Je me fiche de ce que tu es venu faire ici, mais va-t-en. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. Retourne dans ta cité et reste-y.  
- Non ! , s'exclama Jellal, presque paniqué.  
- Pardon ? »

Ouille, vu le regard menaçant qu'elle lui lançait, Erza ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être contredite. Remarque, pensa-t-il en déglutissant, elle était carrément effrayante avec un regard pareil. Elle lui faisait presque aussi peur que le type à la hache qui avait manqué de le tuer !

« Je ne veux pas m'en aller, reprit-il courageusement. Si je suis parti, c'était pour être libre. Libre de faire ce que je veux, sans être emprisonné par mon statut de fils de noble.  
- Je me fiche de tes raisons, le coupa Erza d'un ton incisif. Fais ce que tu veux, mais pas dans cette région. Maintenant va-t-en.  
- Non !, répéta-t-il. Je veux être libre, vraiment libre ! S'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais rester ici, avec vous, vivre comme vous. Etre libre comme vous ! »

Sa tirade passionnée fut stoppée par une violente douleur à la mâchoire. Erza venait de le frapper violemment. Jellal se redressa sur un coude, une main plaquée sur sa joue endolorie, du sang coulant de sa lèvre désormais fendue. Une main le saisit par le col de son vêtement, le tirant vers le haut. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Erza.

« Etre libre comme nous ?!, gronda-t-elle, de la rage se lisant dans ses yeux marron. Devoir voler tout ce qu'on a, avoir faim et froid tous les jours, se cacher et fuir tout le temps, manquer de crever comme des chiens, entendre pleurer les petits sans rien pouvoir faire, devoir enterrer nos amis morts, c'est ça, c'est **ça** que tu appelles liberté ?! »

La voix d'Erza était allée crescendo, passant d'un simple murmure à un cri de colère. Une colère teintée de désespoir.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Jellal ne réagit pas quand Erza relâcha son col, le laissant retomber sur son lit de fortune. Il se sentit honteux, honteux de ne s'être jamais rendu compte de tout ce qu'il avait, honteux de n'être au final qu'un fils de noble gâté et capricieux. Honteux de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la douleur qu'il avait vu, un bref instant, au fond des prunelles chocolat.

* * *

« Prince ! »

« Où étiez-vous passé ? »

« Tout le monde vous cherche depuis des jours ! »

Honteux, Jellal baissa la tête. Il était rentré à la Cité Royale, les mots d'Erza repassant en boucle dans sa tête.

« Prince, vos vêtements sont complètement déchirés ! Venez, nous allons vous apporter de quoi vous changer. », lui dit une servante.

Jellal baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Pourtant, ils semblaient neufs comparés aux haillons que portaient Erza, Hugues, la petite Coco et les autres, là-bas, dans le désert du sud. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. Pour lui, c'était naturel d'avoir, tous les jours, de beaux habits propres et repassés. Il n'avait jamais pris soin de ses vêtements, puisqu'après tout il en avait des armoires pleines.

Suivant la servante, Jellal croisa deux membres du Conseil qui discutaient d'un air soucieux.

« C'est inquiétant, disait l'un. Ces bandes de brigands se font de plus en plus nombreuses, et ils remontent de plus en plus vers le nord.  
- Oui. Tant qu'ils restaient cantonnés dans le désert, au sud, cela pouvait aller, mais s'ils commencent à s'en prendre à des villes plus importantes...  
- L'armée doit agir. Si ces bandes éparses se réunissaient en une seule armée, cela pourrait conduire à une guerre interne. Les autres pays ne manqueraient pas l'occasion.  
- Mais comment pouvons-nous agir ? Nos soldats ne connaissent pas bien cette région, annexée récemment. Même si nous les envoyions en nombre, ils se feraient avoir un par un. Et les legyons ne sont d'aucune utilité dans les montagnes. Ils seraient obligés de voler trop haut pour pouvoir combattre.  
- Oui, là est bien le problème... »

Jellal s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, tournant et retournant la conversation dans son esprit. Il repensa aux paroles d'Erza. La servante se tourna vers lui.

« Prince ? Tout va bien ? »

Une idée insensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes, Prince ? »

Jellal regarda Panther Lily, debout à côté de lui sur le legyon qui les transportait.

« Pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

Le grand félin le regarda d'un air pensif. Puis tourna son regard vers le bas.

« Nous arrivons. »

Jellal tourna la tête. Les premiers contreforts de la montagne limitant le désert du sud venait d'apparaître en contrebas. Inspirant profondément, il ordonna au bataillon de soldats qui les suivaient sur une dizaine d'autres legyons de descendre à terre. La bataille commençait maintenant.

« Et surtout n'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il juste avant que les soldats ne partent, empêchez à tout prix les pillards de grimper la montagne ! »

* * *

Du haut de son legyon, Jellal tournait en rond depuis maintenant cinq heures au-dessus de la montagne, cherchant à localiser la grotte qui servait de campement à Erza et aux autres. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouvait toujours pas et sa monture commençait à fatiguer.

Finalement, alors qu'il allait abandonner, Panther Lily posa sa main sur son épaule et tendit l'autre devant son visage, pointant quelque chose du doigt. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, Jellal distingua, soigneusement cachée dans l'ombre d'un rocher, observant la capture des pillards, une chevelure écarlate.

« Erza ! », s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

Avec surprise, Erza releva brusquement la tête, comme si elle l'avait entendu. Jellal sentit plus qu'il ne vit son regard inquisiteur.

« Descends, Löwe !, ordonna-t-il au legyon. Rapproche-toi de la montagne ! »

L'animal obéit, descendant en planant prudemment au milieu des pics rocheux. Jellal, faisant fi de la moindre prudence, se plaça à l'extrême limite de la tête du legyon, et se mit à agiter les bras dans tous les sens, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber.

« Oh, Erza ! Erza, par ici ! », cria-t-il le plus fort qu'il put.

La rouquine, qui s'était tapie encore plus derrière son rocher quand elle avait vu l'animal volant se rapprocher, ressortit de sa cachette à l'appel de son nom, et Jellal la vit distinctement écarquiller les yeux quand elle le vit. Aussitôt après, elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se chargea de méfiance.

« Il y a un plateau à droite, assez grand pour se poser, Prince, lui souffla Lily à côté de lui.  
- Entendu. Löwe, à droite !, dicta-t-il à sa monture. Erza, par là ! », cria-t-il ensuite à la rousse en montrant le plateau du doigt.

Erza sembla comprendre, car elle disparut entre deux rochers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Löwe se posait et Jellal descendit sur le plateau. Alors qu'il s'avançait en direction de la montagne, une voix froide l'interpella.

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »

Tournant la tête, il vit Erza, juchée sur un rocher, le toiser avec colère. Un bruit à sa droite retentit, juste avant que Hugues et Coco ne sortent de derrière un autre rocher, la petite fille affichant une mine penaude. Aussitôt, d'autres têtes se montrèrent, sortant de derrière des stalagmites, grimpant sur le sommet de gros rochers ou s'asseyant sur des corniches. Jellal compta rapidement. Ils étaient dix-huit.

« Je te parle !, reprit Erza, les bras croisés. Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Et comment ça se fait que tu débarques en même temps que l'armée ?  
- Parce que c'est moi qui les ai fait venir. », répondit-il.

La surprise se lut sur les visages des enfants voleurs, et Erza ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jellal reprit aussitôt.

« Si j'avais quitté ma Cité, c'était parce que je voulais être libre. Mais j'ai réalisé, dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Erza, j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, je l'étais déjà. Je l'ai toujours été, et c'est en vous rencontrant que je m'en suis rendu compte. Alors maintenant, j'aimerais vous rendre la pareille. Je veux vous aider à trouver votre propre liberté.  
- Et comment voudrais-tu nous aider ?, demanda Erza. Même si c'est toi, un noble, qui le demande, les Cités ne voudront jamais de nous.  
- Venez avec moi, à la Cité Royale. Vous êtes forts et endurants. Vous pouvez servir dans l'armée, ou bien devenir les apprentis de maîtres artisans. Vous pourrez choisir. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous aurez décidé. Vous pourrez être libres. »

Ouvrant les bras, Jellal tendit la main vers les enfants-voleurs.

« Je suis Jellal, et je suis libre. Ayez confiance en moi, et je jure sur ma vie que je ferai tout pour vous deveniez libres vous aussi. »

Un silence impressionnant accueillit le discours de Jellal. Le vent souffla, agitant les cheveux des enfants et la cape de Panther Lily, ébouriffant la fourrure du legyon. Puis, alors que Jellal pensait qu'il avait échoué, la rouquine s'avança, ses mèches écarlates voletant dans tous les sens.

« Je suis Erza. Montre-nous ta liberté, Jellal. »

Jellal distingua un nouvel éclat au fond des prunelles chocolat. Un éclat de confiance qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Trois autres enfants s'avancèrent.

« Je suis Hugues !, s'exclama le violet.  
- Sugar Boy, se présenta un blond un peu plus âgé.  
- Coco ! », s'exclama la petite brune avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

Sautant de leur perchoir, se redressant pour ceux qui étaient assis, tous les enfants répondirent, leurs voix se mélangeant en un joyeux brouhaha.

« Je m'appelle Carl !  
- Moi, c'est Juan !  
- Je suis Simon !  
- Moi, Estevan !  
- Kato ! »

Les yeux brillants, Jellal croisa le regard de Panther Lily. Et la fierté qu'il lut dans les yeux du grand chat lui prouva que cette fois, il avait bien agi.


	5. Le Chevalier qui défend le Royaume

**Note de l'auteur : **Attention, nouveau changement d'époque ! Et comme l'OS précédent était un peu long, celui-ci est un peu plus court.

* * *

**5. Le chevalier qui défend le Royaume**

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Dans sa chambre princière, Jellal finissait de s'habiller. Se regardant dans le miroir, il passa une main dans ses boucles bleues, essayant de les ordonner un peu. Son regard passa rapidement sur son tatouage rouge - rouge comme les cheveux d'Erza - avant de vérifier sa tenue. La rouquine avait la fâcheuse manie de le regarder sous toutes les coutures et ne se gênait pas pour lui faire remarquer, souvent avec force sarcasmes et moqueries, qu'il avait décalé ses boutons ou que sa chemise dépassait du pantalon.

Il soupira. Dire qu'Erza avait mauvais caractère était un euphémisme. Vérifiant une dernière fois ses vêtements, il prit le chemin de la salle d'armes.

L'arrivée des enfants-voleurs à la Cité Royale, et qui plus est au palais, il y avait déjà cinq ans, ne s'était pas faite sans mal. Les nobles avaient très mal pris que des gamins en haillons remplacent leurs propres enfants en tant que futurs officiers de l'armée, et la majorité des occupants du château les avaient regardés de travers. Il fallait dire qu'avec leurs vêtements en lambeaux et la crasse qui les couvrait, ils avaient l'air bien misérables, à côté des jeunes nobles dans leurs costumes de soie et de flanelle.

Néanmoins, le Roi ayant donné son accord, les nobles s'y étaient faits. Panther Lily avait pris en main l'entraînement des enfants du désert, et tous avaient rapidement pu constater qu'ils étaient autrement plus doués que les enfants de nobles. Ils ne craignaient pas de se salir ou de se blesser, ne se plaignaient pas et prenaient leur entraînement très à coeur.

Quant à Coco, trop petite et fragile pour s'entraîner aux arts du combat, Jellal avait pris la responsabilité de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire. La petite fille était rapidement devenue la coqueluche des serviteurs qui travaillaient au palais, et Jellal avait vu avec surprise que même son père, le sévère Roi Faust, s'était laissé attendrir par la bouille d'ange de la petite brune.

Le bruit d'armes s'entrechoquant lui fit relever la tête alors qu'il arrivait près de la grande cour intérieure. Jetant un oeil, il vit Erza, armée d'une lance, qui faisait face à Lily et sa fidèle Buster Ma'am.

La rouquine n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle avait grandi, et du haut de ses douze ans, était désormais capable de mettre une raclée à quiconque lui cherchait des noises, enfant ou adulte. La seule exception demeurait Panther Lily, l'expérience et la force physique du félin dressant un mur infranchissable - pour le moment - pour la jeune fille.

Jellal s'attarda sur la tenue d'Erza. S'il pouvait trouver quelque chose à répliquer cette fois-ci... Car il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Erza avait _toujours_ quelque chose à lui redire. Néanmoins, il avait fini par savoir distinguer le sarcasme de la méchanceté dans les paroles de la rousse, et comprenait désormais que les critiques étaient un des seuls moyens qu'avait Erza pour exprimer son affection envers ses proches.

Erza, justement, portait un débardeur noir ajusté qui lui dénudait la gorge et le nombril, ainsi qu'un pantacourt de la même couleur. Des bottes noires et des mitaines sombres complétaient sa tenue, et ses cheveux étaient à moitié relevés en queue de cheval, probablement pour lui éviter de les avoir dans les yeux. Malgré tout, des mèches rebelles, trop courtes pour tenir attachées, couvraient le front de la rousse. Elle tenait fermement sa lance devant elle, couverte de sueur et de poussière, une jambe fléchie, le regard concentré, prête à parer les coups du grand chat. Guerrière. Jellal ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune prince sursauta quand il croisa les prunelles chocolat d'Erza, à une dizaine de centimètres de sa figure.

« Ho, Zeke, tu dors ou quoi ?, demanda la rouquine, haussant un sourcil d'un air légèrement dédaigneux.  
- Hein ? Ha ! Heu... », balbutia Jellal, surpris.

Lui qui voulait répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent, il était servi ! Erza le regarda d'un air neutre.

« Désespérant, assena-t-elle sans aucune pitié. Tu comptes bafouiller comme ça devant le Conseil quand tu seras Roi ?  
- Ca n'a rien à voir !, protesta Jellal. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout, bougonna-t-il en faisant la moue.  
- Pfff... Quand je pense que ton nom veut dire _Lance Puissante_... Pitoyable. », souffla Erza.

Clignant des yeux, Jellal passa totalement outre l'insulte et se focalisa sur la seule chose que son cerveau avait retenu.

« Comment tu sais ça ? », demanda-t-il, prodigieusement intéressé.

Erza se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, railla-t-elle, mais je me bats majoritairement à la lance.  
- Et alors ?, fit Jellal, perdu.  
- A ton avis, comment les forgerons font-ils pour nommer les armes qu'ils créent ?  
- Attends... Tu es en train de me dire que tes lances ont un _nom_ ? »

Erza le regarda comme s'il avait sorti la plus grosse ânerie de la Terre.

« T'es désespérant, Zeke, lâcha-t-elle finalement en partant dans le couloir qui menait au dortoir des jeunes soldats.  
- Attends !, s'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant. Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !, protesta-t-il. Je m'appelle Jellal ! Jellal Faust ! Pas Zeke !  
- Faust, c'est le nom du Roi. Et il est hors de question que je t'appelle par ce prénom qui ne te va absolument pas ! Tu n'es qu'un faiblard ! »

Jellal côtoyait Erza depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et derrière la cruelle critique, il comprit que la rousse s'inquiétait juste pour lui.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Je suis faible. Je ne suis pas terrible en combat, et j'ai du mal à m'exprimer en public. Je bafouille facilement et je doute tout le temps. »

Il releva la tête et regarda Erza droit dans les yeux.

« S'il-te-plaît, Erza. Sois forte pour moi, le temps que je devienne autre chose qu'un faiblard. Protège Edolas, jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le gouverner. Sois mon Chevalier, le temps que je devienne digne d'être Roi.»

La rousse le regarda d'un air pensif, et Jellal eut l'impression qu'elle l'évaluait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« Comme il vous plaira, votre Altesse. »

Son ton sérieux, dénué de tout sarcasme, emplit Jellal de fierté. Pas de critique, pas de moquerie. De la part d'Erza, c'était presque un compliment.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, Erza, tu seras le Chevalier qui se lève pour protéger le Royaume. Erza... Knightwalker. »

_Voilà un nom digne de toi._


	6. Anniversaire

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Holidays : **Erza l'appelle Altesse pour lui montrer que malgré toutes ses critiques, elle le respecte quand même et lui fait confiance. Et quand elle le traite de faiblard, c'est pour l'inciter à devenir plus fort, parce que pour elle, être faible augmente considérablement le risque de mort subite. Qui plus est pour un Prince...

**Balayah :** C'a m'a toujours paru bizarre qu'Erza ait un nom de famille et pas Coco, Hugues et Sugar Boy. En plus, je trouvais qu'il allait un peu trop bien avec son personnage, comme la Erza d'Earthland qui s'appelle Scarlet (Ecarlate en français) parce qu'elle a les cheveux rouges... Et puis je me voyais mal exploiter le prénom "Erza". J'aurais eu l'impression de plagier Kallen Mason. Au passage, l'étymologie du prénom "Gérard" est bien "Lance puissante".

* * *

**6. Anniversaire**

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Dieu qu'il détestait le jour de son anniversaire.

C'était un jour de fête pour tout les autres, mais très certainement pas pour lui. Si seulement il n'était pas né Prince, pensa-t-il, peut-être aurait-il pu apprécier l'évènement. Les nobles venaient tous le saluer et le flatter encore plus que d'ordinaire, essayant de se mettre leur futur souverain dans la poche.

Un bal avait été organisé, et même la légère consolation de savoir que tous ses amis étaient invités ne suffisait pas à le dérider. En plus, il doutait qu'Erza vienne. Elle considérerait sûrement ça comme une perte de temps futile, sans compter qu'elle avait horreur des robes et des froufrous. Jellal ne l'avait jamais vu porter ne serait-ce qu'une jupe. Le seul vêtement - si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça - un tant soit peu féminin qu'il lui connaissait, c'était son armure de combat - en réalité un simple ensemble short/brassière renforcé, avec des protections métalliques sur les avant-bras et les mollets.

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de toutes les servantes et gouvernantes qui s'étaient cassé les dents en tentant de faire enfiler une robe à la rouquine. Quand Erza ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'y forcer. Il en savait quelque chose.

« Prince ?, entendit-il appeler derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il est l'heure de descendre. Le bal en votre honneur va débuter. »

Le jeune prince se retint de gémir de désespoir et s'avança en direction de la fosse aux lions.

* * *

Un capuchon sur la tête dissimulant ses boucles bleues, Jellal déambulait dans les rues de la Cité Royale, regardant autour de lui avec un plaisir évident.

Contre toute attente, et à sa plus grande surprise, il avait survécu à sa fête d'anniversaire. Il se disait que c'était en grande partie grâce à ses amis, qui étaient tous venus malgré le fait qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de monde.

Mais surtout, c'était grâce à Erza. Erza qui l'avait surpris rien qu'en étant présente, adossée à une colonne. Erza qui avait eu le culot de venir habillée comme d'habitude, autrement dit en pantacourt/débardeur, faisant jaser toute la Cour et la moitié de la Cité. Erza qui lui avait offert le foulard chamarré qu'il portait en ce moment même devant son visage, dissimulant son trop reconnaissable tatouage facial.

Comment savait-elle qu'il aimait sortir incognito du palais pour se balader, il n'en savait rien. Mais malgré toutes les critiques qu'elle lui faisait à longueur de journée, la rouquine prenait - à sa manière un peu rustre - soin de lui. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Déambulant au hasard, Jellal finit par arriver dans l'Allée Marchande. Des deux côtés de la rue, des étals se côtoyaient, supportant vêtements, nourriture, armes, bijoux, parfums, lacrymas, livres, animaux, gadgets magiques, jouets, et tant d'autres choses qu'il lui était impossible de tout énumérer.

Un petit stand, tenu par une vieille dame à l'air énergique qui tournait ses doigts à toute vitesse, attira son attention. Jellal s'approcha, et examina les petits objets qui s'étalaient sur la table. Un flacon, un petit miroir, une bague, un bracelet, mais aussi un stylo, une carte d'Edolas et une épée en bois étaient disposés pêle-mêle au milieu d'un tas d'autres objets plus ou moins identifiables.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, mon petit ?, lui demanda la vieille dame.  
- Pas vraiment, avoua Jellal en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quelque chose.  
- On a tous besoin de quelque chose, contra l'ancienne. Voyons, voyons... Pourquoi pas cette boucle d'oreille ? Elle te permet d'entendre la voix d'une personne, où qu'elle soit.  
- Non, merci, répondit-il, je pense que ça ne me serait pas très utile. »

Qui aurait-il pu vouloir entendre ? Erza ? Elle n'était pas très causante, et puis ça serait comme de l'espionner.

« Bien, bien ! Tu as l'air d'un garçon honnête ! Alors... Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant, as-tu une petite amie ?  
- Que- Non ! Pas... Pas du tout !, bafouilla Jellal en rougissant.  
- Oh, dommage. J'ai beaucoup de bijoux. Ils ne sont pas magiques, mais ils sont solides et très jolis. »

Erza n'était pas le genre à porter des bijoux. Coco peut-être...

« Tu m'as l'air d'un client difficile. Mais nous allons bien trouver de quoi faire ton bonheur !, reprit la vieille dame avec enthousiasme. Dis-moi donc ! Il y a bien quelque chose que tu aimerais avoir ? Ou bien quelque chose que tu aimerais savoir ? »

Il pouvait tout avoir. Bien évidemment, la vieille commerçante ne pouvait pas le savoir. Quelque chose qu'il aimerait savoir ? Peut-être... Son foulard glissa et il se dépêcha de le rajuster sur son nez. Jellal loucha sur le bout de tissu que lui avait offert Erza.

Si seulement il pouvait lui rendre la pareille... Lui offrir quelque chose qui lui plairait, pour son anniversaire. Car Erza n'accepterait aucun cadeau à moins qu'il n'ait un prétexte en béton. Le seul qu'il avait, c'était son anniversaire. Malheureusement, il n'en connaissait pas la date. Il avait demandé à Hugues, à Sugar Boy et à Coco, mais aucun n'avait su lui répondre, se contentant de lui révéler qu'Erza n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils fêtent son anniversaire. Au final, il avait demandé à la principale concernée, qui l'avait envoyé paître en beauté avec un _T'as pas autre chose à faire que poser des questions stupides ?_

Jellal releva la tête vers la vieille dame, les yeux brillants.

« Ah, je vois que tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé !, se réjouit-elle.  
- J'ai une amie à qui j'aimerais offrir un cadeau pour son anniversaire, expliqua Jellal, mais elle ne veut pas qu'on le fête et, du coup, elle refuse de révéler sa date d'anniversaire.  
- Je vois. Alors, fit-elle en se retournant, farfouillant dans un sac derrière elle, où est-ce que je l'ai mis... Ah, voilà ! »

Elle présenta à Jellal un simple morceau de parchemin usé.

« Il est magique, expliqua-t-elle. Fais en sorte que ton amie le prenne en main, et quand tu le reprendras, sa date de naissance s'écrira d'elle-même dessus. Elle ne pourra pas la lire, mais toi si.  
- C'est génial ! », s'exclama Jellal, ravi.

Il paya, enchanté de sa trouvaille et glissa soigneusement le bout de parchemin dans sa veste. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la vieille dame le héla.

« Et fais attention, il n'est utilisable qu'une seule fois ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, Jellal courait, catastrophé, à travers tout le palais, l'esprit carburant à toute vitesse. Faire toucher le parchemin à Erza n'avait pas été bien compliqué, mais ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait mis dans un état de panique complète.

L'anniversaire d'Erza tombait deux jours après le sien. Autrement dit, aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de cadeau !

Epuisé, Jellal regardait d'une mine triste par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la neige qui commençait à tomber. L'hiver arrivait. La pendule derrière lui sonna huit heures du soir.

Il avait cherché comme un damné, courant partout dans le palais et la Cité, et réussissant à éviter Erza toute la journée, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. En parlant d'Erza, il la vit dans la cour, en contrebas, s'entraîner encore et toujours au maniement de la lance.

Jellal frissonna en voyant comment Erza était habillée. A se trimballer dans des vêtements aussi courts en hiver, elle allait finir par attraper une pneumonie. Si au moins elle se couvrait la gorge...

Le prince d'Edolas se redressa subitement. Il savait quoi offrir à Erza. Se dépêchant, il courut dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, Jellal remarqua avec un grand sourire qu'Erza arborait, en plus de sa tenue habituelle, une longue écharpe marron clair aux bouts légèrement effilochés.


	7. L'arme sacrée

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Balayah : **Je l'ai moi même appris en lisant L'Aube d'une nouvelle ère, de Kallen Mason. Et oui, ça m'éclate d'essayer de deviner d'où viennent certains trucs du présent. :)

**Holidays :** J'essaye de respecter le caractère des personnages, mais c'est pas facile. En particulier pour Mystogan/Edo-Jellal, qu'on a vu en tout et pour tout trois ou quatre fois dans le manga... Le foulard, ça m'est venu comme ça.

**Mirajane13 :** En même temps, si on excepte Edo-Jellal dont on connait un (tout) petit bout de l'enfance, le passé des héros d'Edolas est tellement vide que ça n'est pas si compliqué de broder un peu. Même si, par respect pour maître Mashima, j'essaye d'éviter l'OOC.

* * *

**7. L'arme sacrée**

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal était inquiet. Il tournait dans le palais comme un lion en cage, les sourcils froncés et une ride entre les deux yeux, son visage s'assombrissant en même temps que son humeur.

Dix-huit jours. Cela faisait dix-huit jours qu'Erza et une partie du deuxième régiment, où la rouquine officiait, avaient été envoyés à la frontière nord pour renvoyer chez eux les autochtones qui voulaient envahir le pays.

Oh, il ne doutait pas de la force d'Erza, après tout, avec sa fidèle lance et son entêtement sans bornes, elle était à même de défaire à peu près n'importe quel ennemi.

Mais cela faisait dix-huit jours. A dos de legyon, il fallait deux jours pour se rendre à la frontière. Selon les rapports des soldats en poste, repousser l'invasion prendrait au grand maximum dix jours. En accordant une journée de pause aux soldats, ils auraient dus être rentrés au bout de quinze jours.

Une journée de retard passait. Deux aussi, à l'extrême limite. Mais trois, c'était beaucoup trop. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient reçu aucun rapport, aucun message depuis que le régiment était arrivé à la frontière.

Et dire que son père, sûr de la victoire de ses troupes, n'était même pas à la Cité Royale !

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire. Rebroussant chemin au milieu d'un couloir, Jellal s'en alla trouver Panther Lily.

* * *

Le Prince d'Edolas, du haut de son legyon, regarda derrière lui la Cité Royale rapetisser puis disparaître. Jellal espéra que tout irait bien pour Lily pendant son absence.

Derrière lui, des hommes du troisième régiment suivaient, répartis sur une trentaine de legyons. Il avait pris environ trois cents soldats avec lui, avec l'approbation de Lily.

« Dis, Zeke, t'es sûr de toi ? », demanda Hugues à côté de lui.

Jellal soupira. A l'unanimité, ses amis semblaient avoir décidé de l'appeler par ce surnom impossible. Il voyait là la patte d'Erza - elle était bien capable de leur faire croire qu'il aimait ce surnom, tiens.

Tout comme lui, Hugues avait revêtu une armure légère grise. Étant un adepte du corps à corps, il portait des gantelets en métal renforcé. Dans sa main droite se trouvait une fine baguette. De même, Sugar Boy portait une armure rose - si Erza voyait ça, se dit-il, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque - et à sa taille pendait une épée de la même couleur, sans fourreau.

Jellal avait préféré leur donner des armes magiques, car ils avaient beau être doués et entraînés, ils faisaient difficilement le poids contre des adultes avec trois têtes de plus qu'eux. Son père voulait leur donner ces armes à l'occasion de leur nomination prochaine - bien que les concernés l'ignoraient - en tant qu'officiers de l'armée.

« Au fait, reprit Hugues, c'est quoi ça ?, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un objet emballé dans du tissu, aux pieds de Jellal.  
- Tu verras en temps voulu. »

La main de Jellal se crispa sur son bâton magique. Ordonnant à son legyon d'accélérer, il braqua son regard en direction de la frontière.

_On arrive, Erza._

* * *

La frontière nord d'Edolas consistait en une longue plaine herbeuse. Du moins, elle avait consisté en cela. Car désormais, la plaine ressemblait à un champ qui aurait été labouré et retourné plusieurs fois d'affilée. Des armes et des débris de toutes sortes s'éparpillaient un peu partout, et des corps immobiles jonchaient les lieux. Jellal eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que de trop nombreux de ces corps portaient l'uniforme bleu et gris de l'armée d'Edolas.

De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir que la bataille faisait rage. L'ennemi, un peuple de colosses qui auraient facilement regardé Panther Lily de haut, avait l'air bien plus puissant et déterminé que ce que les rapports du Conseil mentionnaient.

« Que la moitié des hommes se prépare à descendre à terre ! Et que l'autre reste sur les legyons, en soutien aérien !, ordonna Jellal. Hugues et Sugar Boy, vous restez ici pour le moment. », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses amis.

La moitié des legyons piqua droit vers le sol. Tournoyant loin au-dessus du sol, Jellal observa la bataille, cherchant la chevelure rouge d'Erza.

« Jellal, là-bas ! »

Suivant le doigt de Sugar Boy, Jellal aperçut enfin la rousse. Qui était en mauvaise posture.

Haletante, elle faisait face à un ennemi plus colossal encore que les autres. Connaissant Erza, elle avait du repérer le chef ennemi et avait foncé le combattre. C'était une stratégie basique. Privé de son chef, un ennemi est bien plus facile à vaincre. Malheureusement, l'ennemi en question était bien plus coriace que prévu, et la rouquine s'en était rapidement rendu compte.

Évitant un énième coup de la gigantesque hache de guerre de son ennemi, Erza plongea sur le côté, faisant tournoyer sa lance, compensant le manque de puissance de ses coups par sa rapidité et sa souplesse. Mais son ennemi était étonnamment agile malgré sa carrure et se retourna brusquement. Le tranchant de la hache, parfaitement affuté, brilla sous le soleil avant de s'abattre sur Erza.

Sur le legyon, les trois garçons retinrent un cri de frayeur. Leur amie avait paré de justesse, tenant sa lance des deux mains, à l'horizontale, arrêtant l'arme ennemie à une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. Le géant se mit à peser sur sa hache, tirant une grimace à Erza qui sentait ses bras plier sous l'incroyable poussée.

Dans un craquement retentissant, la lance se brisa en deux. Lâchant son arme désormais inutile, Erza bondit en arrière, une main plaquée sur son épaule entaillée, cherchant du regard une arme autour d'elle.

Voyant l'épaule de son amie devenir aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, Jellal se précipita sur l'objet qui avait attiré l'attention de Hugues un peu plus tôt.

Erza reculait, évitant difficilement les coups de son ennemi. Elle ressemblait à une danseuse, enchaînant pirouettes et esquives avec une agilité impressionnante. Mais la seule musique présente était le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, et elle savait qu'un seul faux pas lui serait fatal.

« Erza, attrape ! », entendit-elle crier derrière elle - non, _au-dessus_ d'elle.

Levant brièvement les yeux, elle aperçut une petite silhouette perchée sur un legyon, une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du champ de bataille. Elle entrevit des boucles bleues. _Jellal._

Un objet, tombant dans sa direction, attira son attention. Se baissant pour éviter de finir décapitée, elle sauta sur un rocher derrière elle, utilisant la pierre comme appui pour s'élancer au-dessus de son ennemi. Sa main se referma sur une lance. Affermissant sa prise, elle sentit la petite décharge familière qui accompagnait la magie.

Laissant son instinct la submerger, elle s'ouvrit à la magie contenue dans la lance. Les mouvements de l'ennemi ralentirent brusquement, et le champ de bataille sembla s'engluer dans une torpeur étrange. Sans chercher à comprendre, Erza fonça.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le legyon de Jellal se posa sur la terre ferme. Sautant à bas de l'animal, le Prince se rua vers la tente-infirmerie. Voyant Erza assise à l'entrée, son épaule bandée, il soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait perdue de vue après lui avoir envoyé l'arme qu'il avait apportée.

Justement, Erza regardait sa lance d'un air interrogatif. Relevant la tête à son arrivée, elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ah, tu tombes bien, Zeke. Tu m'expliques pourquoi elle a changé de forme ? »

Jellal déplora intérieurement que le seul sujet de conversation où Erza était absolument sérieuse fut les armes. Il nota qu'elle l'avait _encore_ appelé Zeke.

« C'est une lance magique. Père l'a fait forger exprès pour toi. Elle peut prendre dix formes différentes.  
- Ah, d'accord. Et aussi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le temps a ralenti. C'était pas toi quand même ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air dubitatif.  
- Non, je suis incapable de faire ça. Quand tu changes la forme de ta lance, tu améliores tes propres capacités de combat. Là, en l'occurrence-  
- Ça a amélioré ma vitesse, compléta Erza. Dix formes différentes, hein ? Pas mal, fit-elle d'un ton appréciateur, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle a un nom ?  
- Oui. Maître Müsica qui l'a forgée, l'a appelée la Lance Sainte aux Dix Commandements.  
- Les Dix Commandements..., murmura la rouquine d'un air songeur, appréciant sa nouvelle lance.  
- Après tout, un Chevalier a besoin d'une arme à la hauteur de sa mission, non ? »

Décrochant son regard de la lance, Erza regarda le Prince d'Edolas. Jellal vit se former sur ses lèvres le sourire moqueur qu'il détestait et adorait à la fois.

« Pour un idiot, tu dis parfois des choses très sensées, Prince Zeke. »


	8. Les larmes sous la pluie

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernier OS de cet Arc Flash-back. Attention, le début sera du point de vue de Jellal et on transposera vers Erza sur la fin.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane13 :** Disons que j'aime bien faire des parallèles entre Earthland et Edolas, et, en l'occurrence, entre Scarlet et Knightwalker. Les armures, le nom et la magie de Scarlet ont tous une symbolique, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait très bien être pareil pour Knightwalker. Faire des rapprochements comme ça permet aussi, à mon sens, de bien voir les évolutions différentes des deux Erza malgré leurs passés qui se ressemblent quelque peu. Voilà, c'était la minute analytique du jour ! Merci pour ton commentaire constructif :)

* * *

**8. Les larmes sous la pluie**

_X777 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Le Roi Faust régnait depuis bien des années sur Edolas.

Le peuple l'aimait, les nobles trouvaient peu de choses à redire de ses actions. Il avait agrandi le Royaume d'un bon quart à lui seul grâce aux guerres de frontières qu'il avait mené dans sa jeunesse, ouvrant ainsi de nombreuses perspectives économiques et commerciales. Lentement mais sûrement, il avait aussi commencé à limiter l'utilisation de la magie, car cette ressource précieuse s'amenuisait rapidement, à la grande incompréhension de tous les scientifiques qui s'étaient penchés sur le sujet.

Jellal avait toujours connu son père sévère. La mort de la Reine n'avait fait que le rendre encore plus dur. Néanmoins, Jellal avait toujours respecté son père, en faisant un modèle à suivre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se posait des questions. Il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, mais Faust avait changé. Dernièrement, il était devenu obsédé par la magie. On parlait même d'une possible suppression des guildes magiques, dans le but d'économiser le pouvoir magique d'Edolas.

De plus, son père passait de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans son laboratoire au centre du palais, à faire il ne savait quoi, et oubliant tout le reste. Comme maintenant, par exemple, où le Roi avait oublié la réunion du Conseil. Et comme les nobles et les conseillers, dans leur grand courage, n'osaient rien dire au Roi et que Panther Lily était absent, il avait fallu que ce soit lui, Jellal, qui aille chercher son père.

Finalement, Jellal arriva à destination. Se stoppant devant la porte du laboratoire - mal fermée d'ailleurs -, il leva la main pour frapper et s'annoncer quand une bribe de conversation le fit se figer sur place.

« ... fantastique découverte, Majesté. Et vous dites que les habitants de cet autre monde, Earthland, possèdent tous une magie interne ?  
- Oui, Byro. Et avec la magie de super-déplacement spatio-temporel, Anima, que j'ai développée ces dernières années, nous pouvons les ramener à Edolas pour nous servir de cette magie.  
- Magnifique... Mais des humains résisteront-ils au transfert ?  
- Il n'y a aucune résistance possible. Tout ce qui possède de la magie est transformé en lacryma avant d'être transféré. Y compris les êtres humains. Extraire ensuite la magie des lacrymas est chose facile.  
- Quand commençons-nous, Majesté ?  
- J'ai déjà ouvert plusieurs petits Animas partout à Earthland. Maintenant, il nous faut améliorer cette magie pour être capable d'en ouvrir de bien plus grands. »

Jellal n'entendit pas la suite. Il sentait le sang battre ses tempes, tandis qu'il réalisait.

Son père avait l'intention de ramener la magie à Edolas... en sacrifiant les vies des êtres humains d'un autre monde ! Le goût de la bile imprégna sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Jellal doutait de beaucoup de choses, mais il avait certaines certitudes. Et l'une d'elle était que la magie était bien moins précieuse que la vie. Il devait empêcher son père d'exécuter son plan.

Sauf que ledit plan était déjà en cours d'exécution ! Jellal sentit la panique le gagner. Comment pouvait-il arrêter ça ? Dans sa panique, une seule solution s'imposa. Il devait aller à Earthland et refermer les Anima. Et il fallait le faire tout de suite.

Sans plus penser à autre chose, Jellal courut dans sa chambre préparer ce qu'il lui fallait. Passant près de la cour intérieure adjacente à l'armurerie, il aperçut des chevelures rouge, blonde et violette en train de s'entraîner.

Jellal allait s'avancer vers ses amis quand il se stoppa. Ils se battaient, enchaînant les coups et les parades sans s'arrêter, couverts de poussière et de sueur, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres, déterminés et sûrs d'eux.

Pouvait-il leur demander de l'aider ? Venir avec lui sur Earthland, c'était renoncer à tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire ces sept dernières années. C'était jeter aux orties tous leurs sacrifices, piétiner leur volonté. C'était leur demander de trahir son père, de choisir entre le Roi et le Prince, les obliger à faire un choix qui les déchirerait.

Avait-il seulement le droit de leur demander une telle chose ? Non. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur demander de faire ce choix-là. Alors il choisirait à leur place.

Tournant les talons, Jellal grava dans son cœur l'image de ses amis, car il se doutait qu'il ne les reverrait pas de sitôt. Mais au moins, en partant seul, il ne sacrifiait que lui-même.

* * *

La pluie tombait dru depuis une semaine, faisant déborder les rivières et inondant les champs. Comme si le ciel d'Edolas pleurait la disparition de son Prince.

Debout, au milieu de la cour d'entraînement, Erza laissait la pluie tremper ses vêtements, dégouliner dans ses cheveux, ruisseler sur son visage.

_Pourquoi ?_

Derrière elle, sous le chemin couvert qui enceignait la cour, elle entendait Coco sangloter, Hugues renifler, et devinait l'air abattu de Sugar Boy.

_Pourquoi ?_

Jellal était parti. Il n'était pas mort, ni même blessé. Non, il était juste _parti_. Les abandonnant, eux qui lui avaient fait confiance. Et déchirant leurs cœurs au passage.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il avait fui, leur avait dit le Roi. Parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de responsabilités, parce qu'il était faible. Parce qu'égoïstement, il avait préféré sa propre liberté à son propre pays. Explications bancales, trouvées pour essayer de justifier ses actions. Erza s'en fichait. Trop mal au coeur pour ça.

_Pourquoi ?_

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Même quand elle se faisait battre par des brigands étant petite. Même quand elle s'était fait lacérer la jambe par un molosse de combat. Même quand un ennemi lui avait massacré l'épaule pendant les batailles du nord. Elle avait affreusement mal, et entendre les pleurs de Coco derrière elle ne faisait qu'amplifier sa douleur.

« Jellal, enfoiré, murmura-t-elle. T'avais promis... »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Oubliez Jellal. Les lâches qui fuient face aux problèmes ne sont que des entraves à ceux qui luttent pour le bien du Royaume. »

La voix du Roi résonna dans les oreilles d'Erza.

_Lâche._ Si elle avait eu Jellal sous la main, elle aurait été capable de le tuer sur le champ. _Lâche._ Il était parti. _Lâche._ Et eux, alors ? _Lâche_. N'étaient-ils pas amis ?

Erza serra les dents. Elle lui avait vraiment fait confiance, à cet idiot de Prince. Elle avait cru ses mots de tout son cœur, elle l'avait suivi en pensant dur comme fer qu'il leur montrerait la liberté. Elle lui avait fait confiance. Et il était _parti_.

« Mais nous sommes différents. Oubliez Jellal et sa lâcheté. Le Royaume d'Edolas a besoin de personnes qui ne prennent pas peur face aux obstacles. Des personnes qui croient en leur pays. Des personnes qui protègent Edolas jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. »

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras le Chevalier qui se lève pour protéger le Royaume. Erza..._ _Knightwalker._

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quel que soit l'ennemi en face d'elle, elle était Erza Knightwalker. Elle protégerait Edolas, envers et contre tout. Pour ça, elle n'avait besoin que de sa lance et de sa volonté. Le reste, la confiance, l'amitié, et même son propre cœur, elle ferait une croix dessus. _Inutile et douloureux._

Fermant les yeux, essuyant l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, Erza se retourna pour faire face au Roi.

« C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lâches. Juste de nous-mêmes. »

Quand Erza rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un regard marron glacé qui se planta dans celui du Roi.

« Dites-nous comment protéger notre pays. »


	9. Dans le noir

**Note de l'auteur :** Os un peu plus court que les autres. Ma seule excuse ? Ceci est un chapitre de transition. Petite précision, un pied fait environ trente centimètres.

* * *

**9. Dans le noir**

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale, dernier sous-sol des Prisons_

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait plus. Ses yeux, adaptés au noir depuis longtemps, balayèrent vaguement la pièce qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

Sa cellule faisait dix pieds de large sur quinze de long, et la grille, en face du mur auquel elle était adossée, comportait seize barreaux verticaux et dix-huit horizontaux. Les chaînes qui reliaient le mur aux menottes en métal enserrant ses poignets comptaient chacune trente-trois maillons, et le bol en bois à côté d'elle pouvait contenir au maximum neuf gorgées d'eau.

Son regard revint naturellement sur la lueur vacillante de la torche qui éclairait faiblement le couloir en face d'elle, seule source de lumière et de bruit. Elle trouvait le crépitement de la flamme bien plus chaleureux que le ploc-ploc-ploc de l'eau qui gouttait du plafond de sa cellule, et qui s'accentuait d'ailleurs quand il pleuvait dehors.

Dehors. Elle en regretterait presque le désert brûlant et dangereux de son enfance. Presque.

Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Et elle comprenait. Les fées avaient été clémentes, car il n'aurait été que justice qu'elles demandent et obtiennent sa tête, à elle qui avait massacré sans remords tant des leurs.

Elle ne se cherchait pas d'excuses. Elle avait suivi Faust, s'était trompée, avait commis des crimes qu'elle devait maintenant expier.

Elle se demanda vaguement si Jellal tenait le coup dans son rôle de Roi.

Elle repensa à lui, à ce qu'il était devenu pendant ces sept années où ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il avait grandi, s'était étoffé. Elle n'avait pas pu vérifier, mais elle aurait juré que désormais il la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il avait l'air un peu plus sûr de lui, aussi. Avait-il gagné cette assurance auprès des fées d'Earthland et de Scarlet ?

Scarlet. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elles soient la même personne. Scarlet était bien meilleure qu'elle. Dans son coeur comme dans ses actes. Son homologue d'Earthland avait fracassé ses certitudes, balayé ses arguments, et transpercé l'armure autour de son coeur. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis sept ans. Mais quelque part, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Elle avait réellement pensé que la perte de la magie sonnerait le glas de leur monde. Et perdre leur monde, signifiait pour elle perdre Coco, Hugues, Sugar Boy et tous les autres, ça signifiait perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient péniblement gagné pendant douze ans. Y compris leur vie. Et si elle se fichait pas mal de sa vie, elle refusait de perdre ses frères et soeurs. _Tout, mais pas eux._

Alors elle avait détruit les guildes de magie. Alors elle avait massacré ceux qui osaient gaspiller cette ressource si précieuse qu'était la magie. La résistance de Fairy Tail avait fait naître en elle une haine profonde pour ces idiots qui ne comprenaient pas qu'ils menaient Edolas à sa perte. Et c'était avec une joie malsaine qu'elle avait embroché de sa lance ces fées qu'elle méprisait tant.

Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver, au final, non seulement face à elle-même, mais aussi face à Jellal. Oh, elle lui en avait tant voulu. D'être parti, un peu. De les avoir laissés, beaucoup. Mais surtout, elle lui en avait voulu de ne leur avoir rien dit. Elle ne demandait même pas une explication. Elle aurait juste souhaité, au moins, un _Au revoir_.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Partir à Earthland, fermer les Anima qu'ils avaient ouvert, sauver les vies qu'ils avaient décidé de sacrifier. Elle comprenait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume, quelque part au fond de son coeur. Jellal avait-il eu si peu confiance en eux, pour les abandonner sans même un mot ?

Et puis, même si elle avait désormais conscience, grâce à Scarlet, que la magie n'était pas nécessairement vitale à Edolas, elle ressentait quand même un doute. La magie permettait de faire tant de choses, de créer tant de miracles. Elle repensa au lacryma de feu qui les avait protégés du froid glacial, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants-voleurs, perdus dans un immense désert. Combien de vies, à Edolas, avaient été un jour sauvées grâce à un simple lacryma ?

Elle fut sortie du dédale de ses pensées par le bruit de la grille de sa cellule qui s'ouvrait, dans ce qui lui parut un fracas de fin du monde. Ses oreilles étaient habituées au silence presque total du dernier sous-sol. La vive lumière émanant de la lampe à huile du soldat à seulement deux mètres d'elle lui brûla les yeux.

Quand elle recouvra la vue, le soldat était parti, la grille refermée, et un plateau avec un morceau de pain et un bol d'eau se trouvait devant elle. Les menottes en fer frottèrent douloureusement contre ses poignets quand elle tendit le bras pour attraper son repas, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

Tant pis pour la magie. Même les miracles avaient une fin.


	10. Impasse

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne vois pas encore la fin de cette histoire - pour peu qu'il y en ait une. J'ai des idées qui viennent, par-ci par-là, et j'essaye de les mettre en page, en les intégrant plus ou moins dans des Arcs. Ainsi, le premier OS servait pour ainsi dire de prologue, de présentation, d'introduction, aux personnages et au contexte. Les OS suivants (2 à 8) appartenaient à l'Arc _Souvenirs_ (nom très original, j'en conviens volontiers). L'OS 9 fait la transition avec la suite, j'ai nommé l'Arc _Problèmes Frontaliers_. Dont je vous présente ici le premier OS. Ceci éclairci, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Balayah :** J'ai beau dire et redire que vu que le passé des personnages d'Edolas est vide de chez vide et donc facile à remplir, il n'en reste pas moins que si on veut rester dans la trame du manga, il faut bien partir de choses qui sont réellement dans le manga. L'écharpe d'Erza, sa lance, son nom, Jellal et les Anima, Coco, Hugues et Sugar Boy, à mon avis c'était déjà pas mal. Pour avancer un peu dans l'histoire, qui commence à la base en X784, c'est à dire dans le présent du manga, je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement dans le passé.

**Ace et Luffy :** Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**10. Impasse**

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

C'était la trois cent soixante-dix-huitième réunion du Conseil.

En deux ans de règne, Jellal s'était rendu compte que numéroter les choses ennuyeuses en réduisait la monotonie et l'ennui. Du coup, il numérotait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Coco s'en était d'ailleurs rapidement rendu compte, car elle numérotait tous ses documents officiels. En l'occurrence, les réunions du Conseil.

Jellal avait, en montant sur le trône qu'il avait essayé d'éviter à tout prix, compris pas mal de choses.

Premièrement, un Roi semble libre mais ne l'est pas.

Il n'avait pas mis un orteil en-dehors de la Cité Royale en deux ans, et pouvait difficilement déambuler librement dans la Cité elle-même. Beaucoup de nobles, surtout les plus âgés, s'étaient offusqués quand il avait fait savoir son intention de se promener dans la ville sans aucune escorte. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Jellal avait grandi à Fairy Tail et s'il avait appris une chose là-bas, c'était bien l'entêtement. Il avait donc réussi à avoir gain de cause et pouvait sortir prendre l'air tranquillement.

Deuxièmement, un Roi est un hypocrite et un menteur.

Il devait, de par son statut et sa charge, sourire et être poli tout le temps, et surtout avec tout le monde. Il devait toujours enjoliver ce qu'il disait, faire des concessions, garder un ton et un visage neutre, ne jamais montrer ses véritables émotions.

Troisièmement, un Roi est à la fois le plus seul et le plus entouré des hommes.

Il n'avait confiance qu'en Coco. Ses conseillers le regardaient comme un chat observe un oiseau sur sa branche, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le faire tomber pour le croquer. Les nobles multipliaient les courbettes et les compliments hypocrites, cherchant à obtenir toutes sortes de faveurs. En plus, comme il avait le malheur d'être un homme jeune - et beau, selon les dires de la Cour -, il était harcelé par les femmes, de tous âges et de toutes conditions. Ses soldats le regardaient avec méfiance, lui en voulant d'avoir fait emprisonner leurs anciens chefs et pestant contre les nouveaux Commandants de l'armée.

Il avait noté - numéroté - pas mal d'autres inconvénients au métier de Roi, mais tous se les rappeler le faisait sérieusement déprimer.

Ses amis lui manquaient.

Sugar Boy et ses tournures de phrases alambiquées.

Hugues et son enthousiasme débordant.

Et Erza. Erza et ses commentaires sarcastiques. Erza et sa franchise. Erza et son mauvais caractère. Erza et son amour immodéré pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une lance. Erza et ses cheveux couleur de feu. Erza et sa loyauté sans faille.

Mais Erza n'était pas là. Son Chevalier était parti, et il en était seul responsable. Il n'avait jamais osé descendre dans les prisons, au sous-sol. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Soupirant, tâchant d'oublier ses pensées noires, Jellal se reconcentra sur la réunion du Conseil qui venait de débuter. Il se focalisa sur Gran Doma qui venait de se lever pour prendre la parole. Et remarqua que son veston était rouge feu.

« Majesté, Messieurs les Conseillers, l'heure est grave. »

Jellal haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pourtant rien entendu qui justifie de pareilles paroles dernièrement.

« Et pourquoi donc, Conseiller Doma ?, demanda le Roi.  
- Je peux répondre à cette question, Majesté. », répondit Purehito en se levant à son tour.

Si certains Conseillers étaient familiers à Jellal, comme Gran Doma, Lahar, Goldmine ou Hibiki, il avait été sérieusement surpris de retrouver dans sa salle de réunion l'homologue du Maître de la Grimoire Heart d'Earthland.

« Les troupes en faction à la frontière nord d'Edolas nous ont envoyés d'inquiétants rapports ces deux derniers mois. Et ceux-ci mènent tous à la même conclusion. Notre voisin du nord-est, le Royaume de Joras, s'apprête à nous envahir ! »

La déclaration fut suivie d'un silence pesant, avant que n'éclate un tumulte dans la salle de réunion, chacun essayant de couvrir la voix de son voisin.

« Silence ! »

La voix du Roi retentit, faisant se taire les Conseillers. Jellal grimaça intérieurement. Il détestait hausser la voix, à fortiori pour s'adresser à des hommes plus âgés que lui. Il se tourna vers Purehito.

« Etes-vous certains de ce que vous avancez ? Je n'ai eu aucun retour de mes informateurs sur des prémices d'invasion de la part du Royaume de Joras.  
- Nos hommes ont relevé des mouvements importants de troupes. Joras semble recruter de nombreux brigands et criminels. Ils se sont regroupés dans la ville la plus proche de la frontière, Sorka. De même, leurs importations d'armes ont très largement explosé. Et enfin, parmi les criminels qu'ils ont recrutés, nous en avons identifié quelques uns, et ils sont en grande majorité originaires d'Edolas. Autrement dit, ils connaissent parfaitement notre pays.  
- Mais vous ne savez pas s'ils veulent vraiment nous envahir, nota Jellal. Ni quand.  
- Malheureusement, avoua Purehito. Majesté, j'aurais bien requis un déploiement des troupes à la frontière avec Joras, mais je crains que cela nous soit impossible.  
- En quoi serait-ce impossible ?, demanda le Roi. Si je me fie à vos documents, leurs troupes sont bien inférieures en nombre à nos divisions armées. Envoyer deux divisions serait largement suffisant.  
- Sauf que c'est impossible pour le moment, intervint Lahar. En réalité, nous n'avons qu'une seule division qui soit vraiment apte à combattre. »

Jellal soupira. Il savait bien que ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. Nommer Luxus à la tête de la Première Division était une bonne idée. Aucun soldat n'y trouvait à y redire. Le blond ressemblait assez à Panther Lily dans sa manière de faire et de voir les choses.

Par contre, il n'aurait jamais du céder et accepter que les trois autres Divisions soient commandées par des nobles. Certes, ils avaient fait leurs classes au combat, même s'ils ne valaient pas leurs prédécesseurs. Mais ils manquaient cruellement d'expérience et avaient une méchante tendance à traiter leurs hommes de haut. De ce fait, la rébellion grondait depuis quelque temps dans l'armée.

« Pour résumer, intervint Hibiki, nous sommes d'accord qu'il faudrait déployer des troupes le long de la frontières, mais le fait est que nous n'en n'avons pas assez. Par ailleurs, il nous faudrait plus d'informations, mais nous ne possédons pas non plus d'hommes avec des capacités d'espionnage suffisantes. Nous sommes dans une impasse.  
- Ne pourrait-on pas confier le travail d'investigation à Fairy Tail ?, proposa Goldmine. Ils ont largement démontré leurs capacités de discrétion sous le règne du Roi Faust.  
- Mais aucun d'eux ne fait partie de l'armée, opposa Jellal. Un soldat saurait par habitude quelles informations chercher. Les envoyer est une bonne idée, mais ils ne seront pas assez rapides et leurs chances de se faire repérer et capturer augmenteront de façon exponentielle. »

Ils étaient effectivement dans une impasse, pensa Jellal. Cela dit, il avait bien une idée. Mais les Conseillers accepteraient-ils ? C'était la question.

Gran Doma soupira.

« Nous n'avons donc plus qu'une seule solution. »

Jellal braqua son regard sur le Conseiller. Auraient-ils eu la même pensée ?

« Nous devons libérer les anciens Commandants de Faust. Eux-seuls ont les capacités pour nous aider. »


	11. Cicatrices

**Note de l'auteur : **J'aime bien les mots de consonance allemande, je trouve que ça donne des noms qui en jettent. Le nom du navire, Lachmöwe, signifie Mouette rieuse. Et dans l'OS 4, le nom du legyon de Jellal, Löwe, veut dire Lion.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Balayah :** Oui, Erza sort de prison ! J'allais pas l'y laisser éternellement quand même )

**Holidays : **Ah oui, deux ans c'est très, très long... Mais bon, ils sont quand même solides nos ex-Commandants ! Et pour ce qui est de protéger Edolas de Joras, on verra bien s'ils y arrivent ou pas.

* * *

**11. Cicatrices**

_X786 - Edolas, Navire marchand Lachmöwe_

Mirajane souriait beaucoup.

En fait, elle souriait presque tout le temps, habitude prise depuis longtemps pour que les membres de la guilde gardent le moral, même dans les pires circonstances.

Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle souriait tout le temps intérieurement.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur le pont du navire qui les emmenait vers la frontière nord, Mira n'avait pas envie de sourire. Elle se demandait si tout irait bien.

Pour le Roi qui était resté à la Cité Royale, gérant la possible future guerre avec le plus de sang-froid possible.

Pour Luxus, qui allait devoir travailler avec les anciens Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy, fraîchement libérés de prison. Quoique, vu leur état physique, il allait leur falloir au minimum deux mois d'exercices intenses pour être à même de combattre. En attendant, ils planifiaient les futurs tactiques de bataille.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour eux, Fairy Tail. Pas tellement parce que leur mission était à la fois vitale pour Edolas et potentiellement très dangereuse pour eux, mais surtout parce qu'ils allaient devoir travailler avec l'ex-Tueuse de Fées, elle aussi sortie de prison une semaine plus tôt.

Penser à la guerrière la fit frémir, et elle se retourna machinalement pour vérifier qu'Erza n'était pas sur le pont, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était dans la cale, entravée. Condition inamovible posée par Lucy, Jet et Droy. On leur imposait la Tueuse de Fées ? Soit, mais elle voyageait loin d'eux et attachée.

Regardant le soleil descendre sur l'horizon, Mira sentit son coeur se serrer. Ce coeur plein de cicatrices, si semblable à ceux des autres membres de la guilde.

Une cicatrice pour Lisanna, sa petite soeur chérie, décédée en chutant d'une île flottante lors d'une fuite paniquée.

Une cicatrice pour le maître, mort en permettant aux membres de la guilde d'échapper à l'armée.

Une cicatrice pour chacun de leurs autres amis tombés lors de la destruction des guildes de magie.

Une cicatrice pour toutes leurs peurs. Peur d'être trouvé. Peur d'être en retard. Peur d'être reconnu. Peur de l'armée. Peur de la Tueuse de Fées. Peur de mourir.

Une cicatrice pour toutes leurs fuites, incapables de combattre l'armée à un contre dix, ou de rivaliser avec l'effrayant Legyon de la Tueuse de Fées.

Une cicatrice pour toute l'injustice qu'ils ressentaient. Injustement dissous. Injustement traqués. Injustement massacrés. Et aujourd'hui, injustement forcés de faire équipe avec la personne qu'ils détestaient le plus.

Comment savoir si la Tueuse de Fées n'allait pas essayer de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé ? Si elle n'allait pas leur planter un couteau dans le dos ? C'était eux qui l'avaient fait emprisonner. Mais cela, le Roi semblait n'en n'avoir cure. Pensait-il réellement que la Tueuse de Fées serait irréprochable ?

« Grande soeur, tu vas attraper froid. »

Mira se retourna, souriant à Elfman avant de s'avancer vers lui, traversant le pont.

« Rentrons, alors. »

Ils rentrèrent et descendirent l'escalier qui menait au premier niveau du navire. Ils y trouvèrent les autres membres de la guilde, bavardant tranquillement, qui mangeant, qui buvant, qui se câlinant, qui dormant.

« Hé, Mira, Elfman !, fit Wendy en agitant la main par-dessus ses assiettes. Vous êtes en retard, j'ai cru que vous alliez sauter le repas !  
- Alors Wendy, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?, demanda Lucy depuis un coin de la pièce, les pieds sur la table. J'ai la dalle !  
- Fais attention, persifla Levy depuis une autre table, levant la tête du gadget qu'elle bidouillait, à manger comme une vache, tu vas finir par en devenir une.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, espèce de névrosée de la mécanique ?!  
- Débouche-toi les oreilles, espèce de macaque ambulant ! »

Mira ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux filles se balancer des insultes tout aussi bizarres les unes que les autres. Voilà au moins quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais.

« Heu... En parlant de repas... , fit timidement Natsu. ...Il faudrait peut-être apporter à manger à... au Commandant Knightwalker... n-non ? », termina-t-il dans un murmure, jetant un oeil apeuré vers Lucy.

La gentillesse de Natsu n'avait décidemment pas de limite, pensa Mira.

La demande du livreur fut marquée par un silence pesant. De toute évidence, personne n'avait envie d'un tête-à-tête avec l'ex-Tueuse de Fées.

Refusant que l'ambiance soit plombée pour la soirée, Mira s'avança jusqu'à la table où Wendy avait commencé à empiler des assiettes garnies de nourriture et en saisit une.

« C'est bon, je vais y aller. »

Mine de rien, Mira avait quand même un fort caractère, car elle réussit à dissuader Jet, Droy, Elfman, Lucy, Levy, Juvia et Wendy de l'accompagner dans la cale. Descendant les escaliers, son assiette dans une main, elle sentit le stress monter au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du navire, ralentissant le pas sans s'en apercevoir.

Finalement, elle arriva dans la cale. Son regard se focalisa tout de suite sur le rouge écarlate de la chevelure de la Tueuse de Fées.

La rousse ne bougea pas quand elle se rapprocha, adossée au bois de la coque, les poignets liés dans son dos, assise en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

Mira l'observa un instant. Elle semblait moins dangereuse que dans ses souvenirs. C'était peut-être du à sa tenue. L'armure noire avait cédé la place à un pantalon noir, un débardeur violet foncé et une veste noire, accompagnés d'une écharpe marron et de bottes noires. Et l'absence de la lance fétiche de la rousse la rassura un peu.

Se demandant si la rousse dormait et si elle allait devoir la réveiller, Mira sursauta en croisant deux yeux marrons. La Tueuse de Fées la regardait d'un air neutre, totalement inexpressif.

Hésitant, Mira finit par s'agenouiller et déposa l'assiette à côté de l'ex-Commandant, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. La rousse avait les poignets attachés. Mira n'avait que deux possibilités. La première étant de donner la becquée à la personne qu'elle craignait le plus au monde. Inconcevable. La seconde étant de détacher ladite personne. Extrêmement dangereux.

Incapable de se décider, Mira ne put que laisser son regard fixé sur la rousse.

Brusquement, elle mit le doigt sur ce qui avait changé.

La jeune femme n'émettait plus cette noire aura de froideur et de dangerosité, qui terrorisait ses ennemis autrefois. Ses cheveux écarlates étaient ternes et sa peau autrefois blanche était quasiment translucide. Et les vêtements qu'elle portait semblaient légèrement trop larges pour elle.

Mira se rendit compte qu'elles devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. Vingt-et-un ans. A peine plus qu'une adolescente. Et qui pourtant en avait déjà tellement vu, tellement fait.

Soldat dans l'armée du Royaume. Commandant de la Deuxième Division Magique. Tueuse de Fées. Auteur du massacre des guildes de magie. Actrice dans la tentative de génocide des Exceeds. Prisonnière pendant deux ans.

A côté de tant de choses, aussi horribles soit-elle, Mirajane se sentit toute petite. Elle se concentra sur les liens qui retenaient les poignets de la rousse, défaisant les nœuds et déroulant la corde, libérant les mains de leur ancienne ennemie.

Alors que le dernier morceau de corde tombait, Mira écarquilla les yeux. Des cicatrices striaient la peau de la rousse, faisant tout le tour de ses poignets. La barmaid retint un haut-le-cœur en comprenant.

_Les menottes de la prison._

Sans voix, elle regarda l'ex-Commandant se masser brièvement les poignets. Puis la rousse plongea son regard dans le sien, la faisant tressaillir. Instinctivement, elle recula.

Mais la rousse détourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Détacher quelqu'un que vous considérez comme un de vos pires ennemis... Jusqu'à quel point êtes-vous naïfs, dans cette guilde ? »

Les mots de la Tueuse de Fées glacèrent le sang de Mira. Elle se sentit pâlir, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder la rousse.

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vais pas te manger, déclara posément celle-ci en s'adossant plus confortablement à la coque, les yeux toujours fermés.  
- Pourquoi ? », murmura Mira.

La rousse ouvrit calmement les yeux, amenant son regard sur la barmaid.

« Je suis là pour infiltrer Joras. Pas pour tuer mes alliés.  
- Tu nous vois comme des alliés ? Alors que tu nous détestes ? », demanda Mira.

Elle vit passer une lueur de surprise dans les yeux marrons.

« Qui a dit que je vous détestais ? »

Ce fut au tour de Mira d'être surprise.

« Tu nous as traqués et massacrés !, s'exclama-t-elle. Et nous t'avons fait emprisonner !  
- C'est vrai, répondit calmement la rousse.  
- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne nous en veux pas. », déclara Mira.

La barmaid se releva, laissant l'assiette par terre, repartant en direction de l'escalier. Elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps, poursuivre cette conversation dérangeante avec cette femme qui l'angoissait.

« Pense ce que tu veux, entendit-elle derrière elle. Je suis loyale envers mon pays. Et donc envers mes alliés. Un point c'est tout. »

Alors qu'elle remontait rapidement les escaliers, Mira se demanda pourquoi elle sentait un remord diffus se propager lentement dans sa poitrine.


	12. Infiltration

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** J'aime bien Mira, et je ne voyais personne d'autre pour oser aller donner son repas à Erza. Lucy ou Levy, à la personnalité plus forte, auraient perdu leur calme, et Natsu se serait mis à pleurnicher de trouille... Mine de rien, comme à Earthland, il n'y a que Mira pour réussir à gérer ma rousse préférée ! Et pour les répliques Lucy vs Levy, j'avoue m'être inspiré de l'animé. Mais pour celle avec la vache, elle est de moi !

* * *

**12. Infiltration**

_X786 - Joras, ville frontalière de Sorka_

Zut, zut, zut. Et re-zut.

C'était ce que se disait Levy, cachée derrière l'angle d'un mur, se faisant plus petite encore qu'elle ne l'était et retenant sa respiration histoire de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle aurait peut-être du écouter Lucy, pour le coup.

Leur mission avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils avaient camouflé leurs marques de guilde en arrivant à Sorka, et une partie d'entre eux s'étaient discrètement éclipsée tandis que les autres jouaient le rôle de marchands venus d'Edolas.

Lucy avait, à la base, défini des équipes. Juvia et Wendy. Jet et Droy. Levy et Elfman. Et enfin, la blonde s'était elle-même mise en binôme avec Natsu.

Ils avaient tout bien préparé, minutieusement, se donnant même des zones à inspecter pour être plus efficaces. Ils avaient juste oublié un _léger_ détail. Et quand la Tueuse de Fées était arrivée de la cale, ils s'étaient retrouvés bien bêtes.

Personne ne voulait faire équipe avec elle, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser déambuler toute seule non plus. Ils se méfiaient trop de la rousse.

Rousse qui avait apparemment une patience proche de zéro, car elle avait à peine jeté un oeil sur la carte avant de sortir sur le pont, descendre du bateau, traverser le port de Sorka avant de se perdre au milieu de la foule qui envahissait les rues de la Cité.

Bon. En un sens, le problème était à moitié résolu.

Sauf que du coup, Jet, Droy et Levy avaient refusé de partir en binôme, arguant qu'ils pouvaient très bien espionner tous seuls eux aussi.

Au final, il fut décidé qu'Elfman resterait avec les faux marchands, que l'on conserverait les binômes Wendy/Juvia et Lucy/Natsu, et que Jet, Droy et Levy partiraient chacun de leur côté. Le dernier point fut évidemment largement contesté par la blonde, arguant que c'était dangereux et irresponsable. Coupant court à la dispute, Levy avait suivi l'exemple de la Tueuse de Fées et avait filé se perdre parmi la foule.

Elle avait tourné toute la journée, flânant de-ci de-là, s'arrêtant à deux reprises dans des bars, tendant l'oreille et notant consciencieusement tout ce qui lui paraissait louche.

Sauf que le soir venu, alors qu'elle avait décidé de retourner au bateau, et que les rues s'étaient largement vidées, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était suivie.

Trois grands types à l'air patibulaire, vêtus de cuir sombre, qui restaient environ dix mètres derrière elle et dont le visage n'incitait pas à la conversation.

Elle avait accéléré légèrement, prenant une direction différente de celle qu'elle avait initialement prévue, prévoyant de les semer dans les ruelles tarabiscotées de Sorka.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de se perdre ! Et elle avait senti le stress monter de plus en plus alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver un endroit qu'elle puisse reconnaître. En vain. Les trois bonhommes ne l'avaient pas lâchée, ils s'étaient même légèrement rapprochés.

Le stress se transformait insidieusement en panique, et, tournant à l'angle d'une petite ruelle mal éclairée, Levy s'était mise à courir, tentant à tout prix de semer ses suiveurs.

Un bruit de course derrière elle lui avait fait perdre tout sens logique et elle avait couru droit devant elle, tournant au hasard dans les rues qui apparaissaient à droite ou à gauche, complètement paniquée.

Alors qu'elle n'entendait plus de bruit derrière elle et qu'elle commençait à se calmer, elle avait prit une rue sur sa droite qui tournait à l'autre bout à angle droit, à gauche cette fois. Elle avait parcouru la rue à toute vitesse, avait tourné à gauche... Et s'était retrouvée devant un mur.

Voilà pourquoi ses poursuivants avaient ralenti. Ils connaissaient la ville par cœur et savaient qu'elle allait finir coincée.

Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté l'autre blondasse !

Cachée derrière son angle de mur, Levy sentit ses genoux trembler, et une goutte de sueur dévala sa nuque. C'était si ironique. Elle qui avait longtemps cru qu'elle finirait massacrée par la Tueuse de Fées, au final, elle allait mourir au cours d'une mission qu'ils exécutaient avec cette même femme.

Le bruit de pas se rapprocha. Inconsciemment, l'esprit scientifique de Levy lui indiqua que ses poursuivants n'étaient plus qu'à six ou sept mètres d'elle. Comme si c'était le moment de calculer un truc pareil !

Elle crut sa dernière heure arriver quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle se sentait quitter le sol. Son dos heurta quelque chose de chaud et elle saisit à deux mains le poignet de celui qui lui entravait la bouche, quand elle sentit un souffle près de son oreille.

« Ne bouge pas. », perçut-elle dans un murmure.

Une longue mèche rouge glissa sur son épaule. Levant doucement la tête, ses yeux lui confirmèrent que c'était bien la Tueuse de Fées qui venait de l'attraper.

Percevant du mouvement en bas, elle baissa les yeux sur la rue où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, et où les trois hommes venaient de déboucher.

« Merde ! Où elle est passée ?  
- Je comprends pas, je l'avais vue partir par là !  
- T'es sûr ? Y 'a rien ici !  
- Abruti, achète-toi des lunettes ! C'est malin, on l'a perdue maintenant !  
- Retournons vers le port, voir si les autres ont réussi à choper les autres espions d'Edolas. »

Du renfoncement de la fenêtre où elle se trouvait, Levy les regarda s'en aller. Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir eu la certitude qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, la Tueuse de Fées la relâcha et les deux femmes descendirent de leur perchoir.

Alors qu'elles retournaient sur leurs pas prudemment, maintenant qu'elles savaient que leur ennemi les avaient repérés, Levy réalisa deux choses.

La première, fut que la Tueuse de Fées venait de lui sauver la vie.

La seconde, fut que la rousse avait les mains étrangement chaudes.

Elle fut incapable de déterminer laquelle la chamboulait le plus.


	13. Capture

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, ce chapitre comporte quelques vulgarités. Ma seule excuse ? Cette fois je me suis mise dans la tête de Lucy. Alors forcément, le franc-parler vient avec... Toutes mes excuses.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lyra :** Hé hé... Pour nous c'est évident, mais il faut avouer que quand la personne qui a essayé de te tuer pendant des années te sauve la vie, ça doit être assez surprenant.

**Holidays :** Tu es devin ? En même temps, faut bien améliorer les liens entre Erza et Fairy Tail. Parce que pour le moment, c'est pas super super. Pour le coup tordu, c'est en réflexion.

* * *

**13. Capture**

_X786 - Joras, ville frontalière de Sorka_

Fuir, fuir, fuir.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait marre, se disait la blonde de Fairy Tail en courant le plus vite possible, traînant Natsu derrière elle.

Ils avaient passé des années à se faire pourchasser par une psychopathe sadique aux ordres d'un Roi dément. Ils avaient accueilli avec soulagement le nouveau Roi, fils du précédent, et qui semblait à la fois sain et ouvert d'esprit. La psychopathe avait terminé dans un cachot et ils n'étaient plus une guilde noire.

Seulement, le destin semblait prendre un plaisir malsain à leur coller les pires crasses sur le dos.

Edolas risquait une invasion. Bon, à la limite, ça pouvait aller. Ce n'était pas comme si leur armée était inexistante. Ils en savaient quelque chose.

Le Roi les avait mandatés pour infiltrer Sorka et ramener les informations que le Royaume n'avait pas. Pourquoi pas ?

Mais il avait fallu qu'il leur colle sur le dos la psychopathe, fraîchement sortie de prison, qui les massacrait avec allégresse quelques années plus tôt ! Là, ils avaient râlé, et pas qu'un peu. Pour être francs, ils avaient même hurlé. Beaucoup. Et en vain.

Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que la moitié de Sorka leur courait après parce qu'ils avaient été - Dieu sait comment - repérés.

Et elle, la puissante et effrayante Lucy de Fairy Tail se retrouvait obligée de fuir, pour ne pas se faire massacrer par le régiment de criminels baraqués qui leur courait après depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Tirant Natsu pour qu'il aille plus vite, elle entendit du bruit sur sa droite et leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Juvia et Grey débouler d'une rue adjacente, une autre meute à leurs trousses.

Courant à perdre haleine, ils furent rejoints trente secondes plus tard par Levy et... la psychopathe ? Lucy se rappelait pourtant qu'elles étaient parties séparément. Un glapissement de Natsu la ramena à la réalité. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Le marché du port était toujours bondé, et leur arrivée, en particulier celle de leurs poursuivants, créa une panique monstre. Les passants s'égayèrent en hurlant tandis que les marchands se cachaient derrière leurs étals, criant de désespoir quand leurs produits finissait par terre dans la mêlée.

Une lance se planta juste à côté de Juvia, une autre se perdit dans la foule, et des cris de douleur ne tardèrent pas à retentir un peu partout. L'ennemi tirait dans le tas, faisant peu de cas des citoyens innocents qui pouvaient se trouver là.

« Espèces de... ! », jura la bonde en se retournant à demi, prête à la bagarre, une main sur le fouet en cuir, absolument pas magique, qu'elle avait retrouvé dans ses vieilles affaires.

Plusieurs hommes en face d'elle brandirent également des fouets, au manche gris métal et à la lanière faite d'une matière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Une main la saisit par le bras et la tira brutalement sur le côté, empêchant un desdits fouets de la toucher. Tournant la tête, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'autre garce rousse qui venait de l'attraper.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?!, siffla la blonde d'un ton hargneux. Je ne t'ai rien deman-  
- Leurs armes sont électrifiées, la coupa la rousse avec un air neutre. Les laisser ne serait-ce que nous frôler n'est pas une option. », termina-t-elle avant de la lâcher.

Douchée, Lucy regarda la rousse qui courait à ses côtés, incapable de lui répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Une dague passa en sifflant à côté de l'oreille de la blonde et alla se ficher dans le dos de Gray, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

« Grey ! »

Horrifiés, les autres membres de Fairy Tail ralentirent en voyant leur ami tomber sur le pavé.

La voix de la Tueuse de Fées retentit.

« Courrez, bande d'idiots ! »

Obéissant par réflexe, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux, ils virent la rousse attraper le poignard et le retirer d'un geste fluide, avant de se retourner et de le balancer en direction de leurs poursuivants. L'un d'eux s'effondra. La jeune femme en profita pour saisir l'écharpe de Grey et se servit de celle-ci pour le remettre sur pied.

« Toi aussi, cours ! », lui ordonna-t-elle en lui assénant une bourrade dans le dos.

Lucy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les multiples couches de vêtements que le brun avait l'habitude de porter venaient de lui sauver la vie, empêchant la lame de l'atteindre.

Jetant un œil à la Tueuse de Fées, elle s'avoua intérieurement que si elle n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient sûrement arrêtés... et auraient fini massacrés par la meute qui leur courait après. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle en regardant brièvement par dessus son épaule, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. Merde.

Ils filaient en direction du bateau qui les avaient amenés à Sorka, priant pour que ceux qui jouaient les marchands n'aient pas été repérés également, Juvia et Levy en tête, talonnées par Natsu et Grey, eux-mêmes suivis par Lucy. La rousse était bonne dernière, attrapant au vol certaines des armes qui leur étaient lancées, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire électrocuter, pour les renvoyer dans le tas de brigands qui les coursaient.

Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas tout rattraper. Et Lucy entrevit la lanière d'un fouet, crépitante d'électricité, fendre l'air, droit vers le dos de la Tueuse de Fées.

Manifestement, la rousse l'avait vue aussi, car Lucy la vit changer ses appuis tout en courant, prête à esquiver.

Soudain, le regard de la guerrière se bloqua sur quelque chose hors du champ de vision de Lucy. La blonde distingua une lueur étrange dans les yeux marron.

Le fouet s'abattit sur le dos de la rousse qui ne bougea pas, libérant plusieurs centaines de volts d'un seul coup. La jeune femme vacilla dangereusement, cessant de courir. Elle évita difficilement une lance tandis qu'un poignard se plantait dans son mollet, envoyant une nouvelle décharge. Lucy vit la Tueuse de Fées tomber à genoux, juste avant qu'un autre coup de fouet n'assène le coup final.

Courant toujours, regardant avec horreur le corps de la rousse qui ne bougeait plus, Lucy aperçut, sur le côté, une toute petite fille aux cheveux bruns, l'air terrifiée. Et se rendit compte d'une chose.

Si la Tueuse de fées avait évité le fouet, c'était cette petite fille qui aurait pris le coup.

Le regard de la blonde revint sur le corps immobile de leur ancienne ennemie.

Se pouvait-il qu'ils se soient trompés sur la guerrière aux cheveux rouges ?


	14. Volonté

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Il fallait bien trouver une utilité aux vêtements de Grey... Et puis je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je ne suis pas si cruelle.

* * *

**14. Volonté**

_X786 - Joras, ville frontalière de Sorka_

Bon, se dit Lucy en s'adossant un peu plus confortablement à la pierre derrière elle, récapitulons.

Elle se trouvait actuellement quelque part dans la ville de Sorka, au Royaume de Joras. Plus précisément, dans une prison. Qui devait se trouver, estima-t-elle, dans les sous-sols de la ville.

Dans les cellules proches de la sienne, elle apercevait à travers les barreaux Natsu et Grey. Pas de traces de Juvia, de Levy ou d'un autre de leurs compagnons de guilde. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient réussi à filer.

Elle avait bien regardé, mais elle n'avait pas vu non plus la Tueuse de Fées... Elle se reprit mentalement. Après tout, se dit-elle avec une pointe de remord, la rousse ne méritait plus ce surnom. Pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient décidé d'oublier le passé pour penser à l'avenir. Cela dit, comment devait-elle l'appeler ? Erza ? Non, définitivement non. Elle ne se voyait absolument pas appeler la rousse par son prénom. D'ailleurs la concernée risquait fort de ne pas apprécier. Commandant Knightwalker alors ? Ça lui paraissait un bon compromis. Même si la guerrière n'était plus un officier de l'armée.

Soupirant, elle changea une nouvelle fois de position, tentant d'en trouver une qui ne réveillerait pas ses muscles endoloris. Bon sang, mais c'est que ça faisait un mal de chien, leurs satanées armes électrifiées !

Elle repensa à la rousse qui s'était pris trois décharges avant de tomber. Elle-même avait perdu conscience au premier coup, et elle pouvait dire que la douleur était horrible et insupportable. Et pourtant, Knightwalker en avait supporté deux, presque trois. Une telle volonté était impressionnante, elle était bien obligée de l'avouer.

Un fracas de portes métalliques résonna dans la prison, faisant relever la tête aux trois prisonniers. Un homme, sans doute un de ceux qui les avaient poursuivis, s'avança dans l'allée qui séparait les cellules avant de s'arrêter devant les leurs. Lucy capta les regards angoissés de Grey et Natsu, respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche.

L'homme en question était doté d'une crinière de cheveux blonds bien plus longs que ceux de Lucy, et ses yeux fous firent frissonner les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Hé bien, hé bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas ces fées du Royaume d'Edolas, venues pour essayer d'espionner notre beau Royaume de Joras ? »

La voix de l'homme allait avec son apparence. Lucy fit signe à Natsu et Grey de ne rien dire. Leur ennemi ne devait rien apprendre de plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

Voyant qu'ils ne lui répondaient pas, le blond afficha un sourire sadique.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Zancrow, le bourreau officiel de notre armée. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et perçut un gémissement étouffé à sa droite. Le sourire de Zancrow s'élargit. Tournant la tête vers la porte, il fit signe à quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

« J'espère que vous serez plus bavards que celle-là. Elle n'a rien dit du tout. En fait, elle n'a même pas crié une seule fois, ni gémi, ni pleuré... Totalement stupide mais assez impressionnant de la part d'une femme. »

Un autre homme balança un corps sur le sol à côté de Zancrow, avant de repartir par où il était venu.

Lucy retint un haut-le-cœur. Le corps n'était autre que celui du Commandant Knightwalker, complètement immobile, face contre terre. La chevelure rouge, emmêlée et poisseuse, s'éparpillait sur le sol, découvrant le dos de la guerrière. Lucy nota vaguement qu'ils lui avaient retiré sa veste. Tétanisée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos de la rousse.

Les marques de fouet s'entrecroisaient, laissant voir la chair à vif à travers le débardeur en morceaux, imbibé de sang. Des marques de brulures étaient également présentes, signe révélateur de l'utilisation d'une arme électrifiée. La blessure que la jeune femme avait reçu au mollet n'avait pas été soignée, en témoignait une zone du pantalon assombrie par le sang.

Lucy sursauta en voyant Zancrow s'avancer vers leurs cellules, dédaignant la rousse immobile derrière lui. Ne pouvant détacher longtemps les yeux du spectacle macabre, la blonde ramena son regard sur le corps inconscient. Et croisa un regard marron.

Heureusement, Zancrow se rapprocha encore à ce moment-là, et elle put faire passer son sursaut de surprise pour de la peur.

La rousse avait entrouvert les yeux, et son regard profondément concentré fit comprendre à Lucy qu'elle était réveillée - pour peu qu'elle ait été inconsciente - depuis un bon moment. La guerrière fixait Zancrow d'un regard de prédateur, et Lucy devina plus qu'elle ne vit les muscles se tendre imperceptiblement.

Ce qui suivit eut lieu à la fois très vite et très lentement.

Zancrow s'avança encore un peu et une mèche de cheveux lui masqua la vue sur le côté.

La rousse bondit, et crocheta le cou du blond, qui se défit de son emprise d'une habile torsion du corps.

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent un dixième de seconde, Zancrow brandit le fouet qui pendait à sa ceinture et attaqua.

Knightwalker évita souplement la lanière électrifiée avant de l'attraper d'une main, grimaçant mais tenant bon face à la décharge.

Serrant les dents, elle tira sur la lanière, projetant le blond en avant, et arma son autre poing.

Anticipant son mouvement, Zancrow se décala sur le côté et envoya son genou en direction du ventre de la rousse, ouvrant sa garde un dixième de seconde.

Knightwalker s'y glissa aussitôt, évitant le genou et percutant de son poing le foie de son ennemi qui se plia en deux, mais réagit en en envoyant son poing vers les côtes de la rousse.

Celle-ci attrapa le bras de Zancrow, s'en servant comme appui pour se propulser vers le haut, envoyant son genou dans le menton du blond avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Lucy entendit nettement la mâchoire du bourreau se briser.

La tête de Zancrow partit en arrière, et Knightwalker en profita pour le crocheter au cou. D'une torsion du corps, elle passa derrière lui, verrouillant sa prise sur la nuque du blond, et tourna brutalement la tête de son ennemi sur le côté.

Un craquement assourdissant retentit. La rousse lâcha son ennemi qui s'effondra par terre, la nuque brisée.

Lucy cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits pendant que Knightwalker prenait les clés à la ceinture de feu Zancrow et déverrouillait les cellules. La blonde la regarda faire, muette. Son regard tomba sur le dos lacéré de la rousse, dériva sur le sang qui coulait de son mollet.

Elle ne réagit pas quand Knightwalker attrapa la veste en cuir de celui qu'elle venait de tuer et l'enfila, avant de passer devant eux et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle lança un objet à Lucy qui l'attrapa par réflexe. C'était le fouet de Zancrow.

« Tu sais comment t'en servir, non ? »

La voix de la rousse acheva de sortir Lucy de sa stupeur. Elle releva les yeux, croisant le regard marron de l'ex-Commandant.

Et la volonté d'acier qu'elle y vit la fit se sentir ridiculement petite.


	15. Auberge

**Note de l'auteur :** Les noms des villes sont ma propre invention, à l'exception de Louen et Sycca, qui n'apparaissent pas ici mais seront sûrement mentionnées plus tard. Je rajouterai peut-être une image de la géographie d'Edolas comme je conçois le pays, et qui n'est absolument pas semblable au bref aperçu qu'on en a dans le manga.

En gros, « ma » géographie d'Edolas :  
Edolas est bordé à l'Est par un océan. Sur cette côte se trouve la ville portuaire d'Aquila.  
Au Sud, il y a le Désert du Sud (oui c'est très original, je sais) et ses petites montagnes qui le séparent du reste d'Edolas.  
A l'Ouest, on a une grande chaîne montagneuse qu'on appelle les Montagnes de l'Ouest (tousse). Entre le Désert et les Montagnes de l'Ouest, on a une grande forêt où se trouve la ville de Sycca.  
Au Nord, on trouve d'Ouest en Est (de gauche à droite pour les non-familiers de la géo) les Royaumes de Kirios, Mentar et Joras.  
Kirios est un pays peuplé de colosses (cf OS 7).  
Mentar est séparé d'Edolas par le Grand Lac qui sert aussi de frontière. La ville de Louen se trouve non loin de ce lac.  
Enfin, Joras et Edolas ne sont séparés que par quelques rivières. Sur l'une de ces rivières, non loin de la côte Est, se trouve Sorka.  
Quant à la ville de Slival, c'est la capitale de l'Archipel Tendori, situé au milieu de l'océan de l'Est.

Des précisions peuvent être redemandées. J'essaierai de mettre un lien vers une carte faite main.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, Erza a beaucoup de volonté, comme son homologue d'Earthland. En même temps, quand on est une femme soldat commandante dans l'armée, y'a intérêt à savoir ce qu'on veut. Et oui c'est plus violent. Mais j'allais pas laisser Zancrow massacrer nos amis quand même !

* * *

**15. Auberge**

_X786 - Edolas, ville portuaire d'Aquila_

La taverne Gasthaus était délabrée, les verres étaient sales et l'alcool mauvais. Le sol était couvert d'immondices, les tables pleines de taches de graisse et d'alcool renversé. De nombreux ivrognes, mal habillés, mal rasés et sentant mauvais, s'échouaient quotidiennement sur les tables et le bar, guère plus vivaces que des loques.

Aussi, les membres de Fairy Tail, et en particulier Cana, ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace de dégoût en passant la porte - grinçante et à demi sortie de ses gonds. Ils avaient espéré passer une meilleure nuit que celles de la semaine passée.

Entre Lucy, Natsu et Grey qui avaient dormi en prison, et les autres qui avaient juste somnolé, cachés entre deux poubelles, au fond d'une cave ou même dans les égouts de Sorka, ils avaient vraiment fait le tour de toutes les literies inconfortables.

A cela s'était ajouté un éprouvant voyage en bateau, où ils s'étaient tous cachés dans la cale pleine de rats d'un vieux navire marchand dénommé le Walfisch, qui croisait dans l'Océan de l'Est, faisant la navette entre les villes de Sorka, d'Aquila et de Slival.

Ils étaient donc désormais à Edolas, et ils devaient retourner à la Cité Royale faire leur rapport au Roi. Sauf que comme ils étaient tous morts de fatigue, le Commandant Knightwalker avait décrété une nuit complète de sommeil pour tout le monde. Et si certains avaient tiqué, personne n'avait osé moufter quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que ni Levy, ni Lucy ne contestaient.

Ils avaient suivi la rousse à travers Aquila, s'inquiétant un peu en s'apercevant qu'elle les emmenait dans le labyrinthe des bas-quartiers. Plusieurs hommes à l'air patibulaire les avaient dévisagé d'un air calculateur, avant de reculer et de faire mine de rien quand ils remarquaient l'ex-Commandant.

Ca avait intrigué Mirajane. Manifestement, le Commandant Knightwalker était connue de la pègre du coin. Elle préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Ainsi, ils étaient arrivés à cette fameuse taverne dégoûtante. Devant les visages absolument réticents des membres de la Guilde, la rousse s'était fendue d'une brève explication.

« Je connais le tenancier. C'est un homme tellement abruti qu'il est à peine capable de faire la différence entre de l'eau et de l'alcool. Aucun risque qu'il soit utilisé comme espion par qui que ce soit. Ensuite, cette taverne a l'avantage de louer des chambres à l'étage. Et l'endroit est juste assez délabré pour empêcher le plus discret des espions d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. »

Beaucoup de membres de la guilde restèrent bouche-bée. Mirajane pensa que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'ils entendaient Knightwalker parler autant - et pour autre chose que les menacer d'une mort imminente et douloureuse.

Juvia fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent.

« Pas besoin. », fut la réponse de la rousse.

Mirajane avait un léger doute, qui fut formulé par Jet.

« Elle ne va pas menacer le tenancier quand même ? », chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Droy.

C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine du Commandant Knightwalker qui soupira avant de préciser sa réponse.

« Ce type me doit pas mal de services. Donc non, je ne vais pas menacer de l'égorger pour avoir des chambres. »

Le ton de sa voix indiquait explicitement qu'elle trouvait la remarque de Jet particulièrement stupide.

Ils entrèrent donc et laissèrent la rousse s'occuper de demander des chambres au vieux bonhomme mal rasé derrière le comptoir.

Trois heures plus tard, Mira se retourna dans son lit, cherchant à sortir la femme aux cheveux rouges de ses pensées. Elle avait mangé dans la chambre de Lucy et Levy, qui avaient raconté leurs mésaventures à Sorka. Et c'était chamboulée que la barmaid était retournée à sa chambre.

Chambre qu'elle partageait, elle se le rappela un peu tard, avec l'ex-Commandant. Elle était un peu trop bonne poire des fois quand même.

La rousse était assise sur son lit, en tailleur, et écrivait à la lueur d'une bougie. Mira nota qu'elle avait enlevé sa veste et le récit de Lucy lui revint en mémoire à la vue des bandages qui dépassaient de son débardeur violet foncé.

La jeune femme était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Ayant terminé sa feuille, elle la posa sur un tas conséquent de feuilles recouvertes de la même écriture penchée et en prit une autre, continuant sa rédaction.

A la vue de la bonne dizaine de feuilles, la curiosité de Mira avait fini par l'emporter.

« Hem... Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? », avait-elle demandé, sa voix tremblotant sur la fin.

S'arrêtant d'écrire, la rousse avait levé les yeux vers elle. Et avait répondu après un blanc de quelques secondes.

« Le rapport pour le Roi.  
- Pourquoi l'écrire maintenant ? On ne sera pas à la Cité Royale avant une semaine.  
- J'ai contacté Gajeel, expliqua son interlocutrice en reprenant sa rédaction. Il sera là demain matin. Rallier la Cité Royale lui prendra une journée à tout casser.  
- Tu connais Gajeel ?, avait fait Mira surprise. Comment ça ?  
- J'ai passé des années à vous courir après partout dans Edolas. Je sais plus de choses sur votre guilde que vous ne le pensez. Et Gajeel a beau être particulièrement discret, ses capacités de renseignement sont suffisamment impressionnantes pour être remarquées. »

Mira s'était laissée tomber sur son lit. Elle avait noté distraitement que les doigts de la rousse étaient pleins d'encre.

Fixant le tas de feuilles couvertes de schémas, de plans, de listes et autres choses qu'elle ne distinguait pas, elle s'était quand même posé une question.

« Comment tu as fait pour réunir autant d'informations en une journée ?  
- Je savais quoi chercher et où. C'est tout. »

Même comme ça, Mira s'était dit qu'il fallait quand même un sacré talent pour réunir autant de données en même pas vingt-quatre heures.

Soupirant discrètement, la barmaid se retourna encore dans son lit. Son regard entrouvert capta la faible lueur émise par la bougie, éclairant juste assez pour qu'elle distingue la rousse toujours assise en tailleur, écrivant son rapport.

« Saleté d'encre », l'entendit-elle grommeler au bout d'un moment, « je m'en suis encore fichu partout. »

Mira retint un rire, alors que la plus grande guerrière d'Edolas tentait d'effacer l'encre qu'elle s'était mise sur le nez.


	16. Stratégie

**16. Stratégie**

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

La Salle du Conseil d'Edolas était impressionnante.

C'était ce que Lucy avait entendu Mira et Cana chuchoter en y pénétrant. Elle aurait plutôt qualifié ça de tape-à-l'œil.

Un plafond démesurément haut, soutenu par des colonnes dont elle ne voulait pas connaître le matériau, une large table en bois précieux et des chaises savamment sculptées, le tout sur un sol en marbre.

Le Roi, assis à un bout de la table, semblait fatigué, concentré sur ses papiers. A ses côtés se trouvaient les anciens Commandants des Troisième et Quatrième Divisions, étudiant les tas de papiers, cartes et autres informations qu'ils possédaient sur la situation.

Par une autre porte arrivèrent, à peu près en même temps qu'eux, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui devaient être les Conseillers. Elle nota que certains jetèrent un regard indigné dans leur direction.

« Majesté, commença l'un d'eux, que font ces... cette guilde dans la Salle du Conseil ? »

Son ton était nettement méprisant et donna à Lucy l'envie de le frapper.

« Cette guilde n'est autre que Fairy Tail et ils sont ici pour remettre leur rapport concernant leur mission d'espionnage à Joras, Conseiller Bora, répondit le Roi sans même lever les yeux.  
- Certes, mais nous avons déjà reçu leur rapport. Il est donc inutile qu'ils restent ici, n'est-ce pas ? », contesta le Conseiller d'un ton doucereux.

Lucy serra les poings. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer paître mais fut devancée par la rousse qui s'avança.

« Au lieu de discutailler sur un sujet aussi idiot qu'inutile, peut-être pourriez-vous vous asseoir, que nous puissions commencer ce Conseil de guerre ? »

La question n'en n'était pas vraiment une et le ton tranchant comme une lame de couteau dissuada Bora de continuer la discussion. Il s'assit et tous les autres Conseillers suivirent son exemple, tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges allait s'installer sur le siège directement à la droite du Roi, en face de Luxus. Hugues prit place à côté d'elle tandis que Sugar Boy s'asseyait à côté de Luxus.

« Bien. Puisque tout le monde est présent, nous pouvons commencer, déclara le Roi en lançant un regard très satisfait vers la jeune femme à sa droite. D'après le rapport que nous a envoyé Fairy Tail ici présent, il est évident que Joras se prépare à nous envahir.  
- Envoyons des troupes supplémentaires à la frontière et écrasons-les, suggéra un jeune Conseiller aux cheveux argentés en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Notre armée est la plus puissante du Continent !, approuva Bora.  
- C'est faux. »

Si on avait dit un jour à Lucy qu'elle entendrait le Commandant de la Deuxième Division d'Edolas dénigrer la puissance de sa propre armée, elle lui aurait ri au nez.

« Pardon ?, parvint à articuler Lyon.  
- J'ai dit que ça n'est pas vrai. Nous possédions la plus puissante armée. Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Nous avions l'habitude de nous battre avec la magie que nous avions volée aux autres Royaumes. Depuis que la magie a disparu, nos hommes ont du réapprendre à combattre sans. Et leurs deux ans d'entraînement ne valent certainement pas les deux décennies d'expérience du Royaume de Joras. »

Le silence qui suivit les paroles du Commandant Knightwalker fut assourdissant. Lucy entendit distinctement plusieurs Conseillers déglutir tandis qu'ils assimilaient ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Si je comprend bien, nous pouvons nous battre, mais le cas échéant, nous nous ferions écraser. Est-ce juste, Commandant Knightwalker ?, demanda Hibiki.  
- Tout à fait.  
- En ce cas, que pouvons-nous faire ?, intervint Lahar. Majesté, continua-t-il en s'adressant au Roi, au vu de la situation, nous devrions traiter avec Joras.  
- Quoi ! Mais vous êtes fou ! », protesta Bora.

A partir de là, le Conseil de Guerre se transforma en un brouhaha incompréhensible. Les Conseillers se disputaient entre eux, tentant de couvrir la voix de leurs voisins, hésitant entre la colère et la panique.

Lucy vit le Roi se pincer l'arête du nez, Luxus soupirer, tandis que les Commandants Hugues et Sugar Boy regardaient la scène d'un air blasé. Elle nota que le Commandant Knightwalker avait fermé les yeux et martelait la table de ses doigts, sourcils froncés. La blonde aurait juré qu'elle pouvait voir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe.

« Mais allez vous vous taire, bande de froussards inutiles ? », rugit la rousse en abattant son poing sur la table.

Les Conseillers se turent aussitôt, la regardant avec crainte. Deux ans n'étaient certainement pas suffisants pour oublier qu'on n'énervait pas Erza Knightwalker au risque de finir raide mort.

« Le but de cette réunion n'est pas nécessairement de gagner une guerre contre Joras, reprit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée.  
- Que voulez-vous dire, Commandant ?, demanda le Roi, curieux.  
- Qu'il y a différentes façons de faire plier ses ennemis, Majesté. Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre Joras dans une bataille rangée. Soit. Procédons autrement. Forçons-les à abandonner l'idée de nous attaquer.  
- Comment comptez-vous faire ça ?, demanda Luxus de sa voix grave.  
- Effrayons-les. Donnons-leur l'illusion que notre puissance est largement supérieure à la leur. Amenons-les à croire que nous attaquer serait signer leur propre destruction.  
- C'est une super idée !, s'exclama Hugues.  
- Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment nous pourrions le faire, contra Sugar Boy.  
- Sans compter que dans le rapport que vous avez vous-même rédigé, Commandant Knightwalker, il est noté que Joras est très bien informé sur nos capacités de combat, ajouta le Roi en tapotant ledit rapport de l'index.  
- De toute évidence, Joras possède un très bon espion, très certainement ici même, au château. Notre première priorité est donc d'attraper cet espion. J'ai chargé Coco et mon premier Lieutenant, Simon, de le débusquer. Je connais leurs capacités. L'espion sera dans nos prisons avant demain. Avant deux jours, il aura craché tout ce qu'il sait. »

Lucy préféra ne pas penser à ce que la rousse sous-entendait. Elle plaignait presque l'espion de Joras.

« Mais en capturant cet espion, vous avertirez Joras ! Ils se rendront bien compte au bout d'un moment que leur espion ne répond plus, pointa Purehito.  
- Non, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte, répondit la jeune femme, car nous le remplacerons par un de nos propres hommes. Gajil a déjà accepté cette mission. Il enverra régulièrement des rapports à Joras, en leur donnant des informations dont la majorité seront complètement fausses, et qui nous permettrons de leur faire croire ce que nous voulons.  
- Vous voulez désinformer notre ennemi, résuma le Roi. C'est une excellente idée, mais cela ne suffira pas pour qu'ils pensent que notre force militaire est supérieure à la leur.  
- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi nous allons déployer nos troupes, les plus nombreuses possibles, aux points névralgiques. Trois Divisions à notre frontière avec Joras, deux à terre, une en vol, avec les Legyons. Une Division sur la côte Est, dans les environs d'Aquila, avec une flotte de guerre. Une Division en défense à la Cité Royale.  
- Nous n'avons que quatre Divisions. Et notre flotte de guerre se résume à trois navires, Commandant, contra Lahar en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est vrai. Mais notre ennemi ne le saura pas. Réquisitionnez tous les bateaux de la côte Est et repeignez-les aux couleurs du Royaume. Mettez-leurs des voiles neuves et faites porter à ceux qui les manœuvrent en temps normal l'uniforme de l'armée. Pareil pour les Divisions à la frontière. Envoyez des officiers, une centaine de soldats entraînés, et réquisitionnez des citoyens pour simuler le gros des troupes. Donnez-leur l'uniforme de l'armée et des armes d'entraînement, et Joras n'y verra que du feu. »

Les Conseillers avaient les yeux écarquillés. Lucy jeta un œil du côté de ses camarades de guilde, et ils faisaient la même tête. La rousse était une très bonne tacticienne.

« Cette stratégie me semble prometteuse, déclara Gran Doma. Néanmoins, nous devrions penser à une autre solution, au cas où les hommes du Commandant Knightwalker échoueraient dans leur mission de capture de l'espion. »

Un soldat entra alors dans la Salle par une petite porte, s'arrêta derrière le siège de la rousse et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sergent ?, demanda le Roi.  
- Majesté, Commandants, Messieurs les Conseillers, le Lieutenant Simon et la Demoiselle Coco ont appréhendé l'espion du Royaume de Joras. Il est actuellement dans les cachots. »

« Puisque mes hommes ont prouvé leurs compétences, avez-vous des réticences, Majesté ?, demanda la rousse.  
- Aucune. Faites donc, Commandant. Vous avez carte blanche. Et puisque tout est réglé, alors ce Conseil est terminé.», répondit le Roi en souriant également.

Dépités et humiliés, les Conseillers quittèrent la salle tête basse, tandis que le Commandant Knightwalker s'adossait à son siège avec un sourire satisfait.

Rectification, se dit Lucy, la rousse était une excellente tacticienne.


	17. Magie

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'Arc _Problèmes Frontaliers_ ! Oui, je n'allais pas rester sur Joras pendant des plombes, ça me paraissait ennuyeux. Mais que les amateurs de combats ne s'inquiètent pas, la vraie bataille est pour plus tard. Pour ceux qui aiment la romance, c'est en cours de travail. Je suis - malheureusement - du genre gnangnan quand j'écris des histoires d'amour (cf mon OS Naruto...), et ça ne colle absolument pas avec les personnages. Donc c'est à l'étude, on va dire. Parce que je préfère m'abstenir d'écrire un Mystwalker qui dégoûterait les lecteurs potentiels.

Ah, petite précision, concernant l'âge des personnages. Jellal, Erza et Hugues sont nés en X765, Coco en X770, Sugar Boy en X763, Luxus en X762 et Simon en X766. Durant l'arc Edolas du manga, ils auraient donc eu respectivement : Jellal, Erza, Hugues : 19 ans Coco : 14 ans Sugar Boy : 21 ans Luxus : 22 ans et Simon : 20 ans. Dans l'Arc _Problèmes Frontaliers_, ils ont évidemment deux ans de plus.

* * *

**17. Magie**

_X786 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal regarda d'un œil très satisfait le long morceau de papier, enluminé et décoré, qui trônait au milieu de son bureau. Le traité de paix avec Joras avait été signé la veille. A la demande du souverain du Royaume du Nord lui-même.

Il bénit une nouvelle fois Erza et ses stratégies incroyables. Le plan de la rousse avait fonctionné à merveille et Joras n'avait mis que deux mois avant de presque supplier Edolas de ne pas les annexer. Le traité avait été écrit, présenté, et signé sans protestations. Leurs problèmes étaient terminés.

Le sourire de Jellal se fana. A voir Erza et les autres ex-Commandants se balader dans le palais en toute liberté, il avait fini par oublier leur statut. Leur condamnation avait été levée provisoirement. Les problèmes étaient terminés, certes. Le traité était signé, soit. Mais cela signifiait qu'ils allaient retourner en prison. Et cela déchirait le cœur de Jellal.

Mais il ne devait rien faire. Parce qu'il était Roi. Et il ne ferait rien, même si l'envie lui crevait le cœur. Même si ça lui semblait profondément injuste.

Sa conversation avec Erza lui revint en mémoire.

C'était juste avant le dîner officiel pendant lequel serait signé le traité avec Joras. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, et Jellal, voulant se détendre un peu, déambulait sans but dans les jardins.

Arrivant non loin de la fontaine centrale, il aperçut une chevelure écarlate. Une seule personne à sa connaissance possédait des cheveux de cette couleur.

Erza était appuyée contre la pierre du bassin, et regardait le ciel, une main dans l'eau, derrière elle. Une légère brise faisait voleter ses boucles rousses, qui avaient repoussé, à peine coiffées en cette queue de cheval si particulière qu'il lui avait toujours connue. Elle portait des vêtements de tous les jours, pantalon, débardeur, veste et bottes.

Jellal ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que l'écharpe de sa mère était toujours à son cou. Elle était effilochée aux bouts, avait quelques accrocs par-ci par-là, mais c'était tout. Erza n'avait jamais su que l'écharpe venait de lui, ni qu'elle avait autrefois appartenu à la mère de Jellal.

« Tu n'as pas changé, on dirait. Toujours à sourire comme un idiot. »

Jellal cligna des yeux. Les bras croisés, Erza avait tourné la tête et le regardait. Sa voix avait été neutre, presque douce, et ses yeux marron chocolat n'exprimaient rien en particulier.

Toutefois, le cœur de Jellal bondit de joie. Erza le regardait comme elle le faisait neuf ans auparavant. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur de haine, cette rage meurtrière qu'il avait vues dans son regard deux ans plus tôt, quand il était revenu à Edolas.

« Toi non plus, déclara-t-il avec un sourire. Toujours à me massacrer verbalement.  
- Faut dire que tu tends pas mal de perches, Ton Altesse. Ah non, c'est vrai, se reprit-elle, c'est Majesté maintenant.  
- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler comme ça, fit-il avec une grimace.  
- Toujours la même sainte horreur des courbettes ?, railla la jeune femme.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. »

Erza n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rediriger son regard vers le ciel, pensive. C'était assez étonnant pour Jellal de le voir comme ça. Auparavant, elle était plutôt du genre à ne jamais tenir en place. Une Erza calme était quasiment un oxymore.

La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir lui fit chaud au cœur. Une conversation normale avec Erza, avec _sa_ Erza. La Erza d'Earthland était gentille, mais elle était, verbalement parlant, bien trop courtoise à son goût. Et il souhaita de tout son cœur pouvoir discuter ainsi avec sa vieille amie tous les jours dans l'avenir.

Le regard de Jellal suivit les légers mouvements de la jeune femme, qui se frottait distraitement les poignets. Les marques qui les striaient furent un rappel brutal de la réalité qui le frappa en pleine face.

Erza et lui ne pourraient pas converser normalement dans l'avenir. Ils ne pourraient même pas converser du tout. Parce qu'elle allait repartir en prison, enfermée dans un cachot sombre. Parce qu'elle allait disparaître à nouveau de sa vie dès le lendemain.

Un sentiment d'urgence pressa le cœur du Roi. Il voulait savoir. Avec difficulté, il réussit à aligner une phrase.

« Erza... Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu ne me... détestes pas ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi... tu ne me détestes plus ? »

Erza le regarda à nouveau, avant de fermer les yeux. Jellal capta son discret soupir.

« Le grand avantage de passer des années en prison, c'est qu'on a tout le temps qu'on veut pour réfléchir. »

Une pointe de culpabilité vrilla la poitrine de Jellal.

« Je t'ai détesté. Il y a deux ans... Je croyais vraiment, dur comme fer, que ramener la magie définitivement à Edolas sauverait notre pays. Voir tous nos plans échouer, en plus à cause de toi, à qui nous faisions tant confiance autrefois... Quand je t'ai vu, du côté de nos ennemis... J'ai vraiment eu envie de t'égorger. »

Le ton tranchant fit frémir Jellal. Erza n'était pas du genre à exagérer. Si elle disait ça, c'est qu'elle l'avait vraiment pensé.

« Bon, après ça, Scarlet m'a plus ou moins remis les idées en place. C'est une femme impressionnante. Cela dit, j'ai été affreusement vexée que Fairy Tail décide de ne pas m'exécuter. Et de te voir, commander et juger comme si tu étais déjà Roi, alors que tu nous avais abandonnés... Que tu avais abandonné Edolas... Si mes propres fautes n'avaient pas été bien pires, peu importe ce qui se serait passé, je t'aurais sauté à la gorge. »

Erza n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais elle avait laissé échapper une phrase qui retourna à nouveau le cœur de Jellal. _Alors que tu nous avais abandonnés..._ Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'ils prendraient son départ de cette façon.

« Et ensuite... J'ai eu le temps de cogiter, dans ma cellule. Et d'après ce que j'entendais de temps en temps, quand les soldats échangeaient de poste, tu avais l'air d'être un bon Roi. Même si la magie avait disparu, le pays ne s'est pas écroulé. Alors je me suis dit qu'au final, ta solution devait être la bonne. »

Elle laissa passer un instant, perdue quelque part deux ans en arrière.

« Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de te détester. »

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Jellal se leva et sortit de son bureau, alerté par un brouhaha qui semblait provenir de la cour intérieure.

Le Conseiller Bora, perché sur l'escalier, une dizaine de marches en-dessous du Roi que personne n'avait encore remarqué, regardait d'un air victorieux et méprisant les personnes qui se trouvaient au centre de l'attroupement.

Erza, Hugues et Sugar Boy, indifférents à la foule qui les entourait, miraient le Conseiller d'un air ennuyé. Hugues semblait se retenir de bailler.

« Gardes, ordonna Bora, puisque nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux, enchaînez donc ces criminels et renvoyez-les dans les cachots. »

Les soldats se regardèrent, indécis. Jellal ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur loyauté envers leurs anciens chefs. Le Conseiller en revanche, ne sembla pas apprécier.

« Obéissez ! », cria-t-il, une veine palpitant sur la tempe, le poing serré.

A contre-coeur, ne pouvant désobéir à un ordre direct, les soldats s'avancèrent vers les anciens officiers. Les menottes claquèrent en se refermant autour de leurs poignets.

« Arrêtez ! »

Jellal, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, tourna u regard surpris vers la personne qui venait de crier.

Mirajane Strauss bouscula la foule pour passer, s'arrêtant finalement en face de Bora, juste devant Erza. Jellal nota que la rousse avait l'air aussi surprise que lui. De la même direction que Mirajane déboulèrent Lucy, Natsu et Levy, essoufflés.

« Assister à un Conseil ne vous donne aucun droit de contester les ordres d'un Conseiller. Il serait bon de vous en rappeler, déclara Bora d'un ton méprisant.  
- Sauf que vous n'avez aucun droit pour donner un ordre comme celui-là !, s'écria Levy.  
- Pardon ?, hoqueta le Conseiller. Je suis membre du Conseil d'Edolas. Je-  
- On s'en fout de qui vous êtes !, le coupa Lucy.  
- Le Roi a décrété il y a deux ans que c'était à notre guilde de décider de la condamnation des anciens Commandants, intervint Natsu, l'air un peu plus sûr de lui que d'habitude.  
- Et alors ?, s'emporta Bora. Vous avez décrété l'emprisonnement à vie ! Je ne fais rien d'autre que d'appliquer ce que vous avez décidé, stupides paysans de guilde ! »

Mirajane prit la parole, plantant un regard déterminé dans celui du Conseiller.

« Nous avions décidé ça il y a deux ans, c'est vrai. Mais au vu de l'aide qu'ils nous ont fournie contre Joras, notre guilde a décidé de leur laisser une seconde chance. Nous annulons la condamnation. Que les anciens Commandants soient libres de faire ce qu'ils désirent ! »

Bora avait l'air sonné, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit.

Erza, Sugar Boy et Hugues, eux, semblaient avoir du mal à réaliser. Les soldats, prompts à réagir, les délivrèrent avec un grand sourire.

Jellal sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Tant pis si Erza se moquait de lui. Il était trop heureux pour ça.

Qui avait dit que la magie était nécessaire aux miracles ?


	18. Nouveau départ

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, nouvelle ellipse. On saute encore de deux ans dans le futur. Donc, maintenant, mes personnages ont respectivement : Erza, Jellal, Hugues-23 ans, Sugar Boy-25, Coco-18, Simon-24 et Luxus-26. Cet OS est le premier de l'Arc Reconversion. Un petit arc intermède, un peu plus joyeux, parce que je n'allais pas leur faire avoir quinze guerres/conflits/catastrophes/menaces majeures/fin du monde à la suite.

* * *

**18. Nouveau départ**

_X788 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal observait la Cité depuis le balcon de son bureau. La brise légère jouait avec ses boucles bleues, décoiffant celles qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à aplatir.

Il se demanda si cette brise soufflait aussi à Sycca. Si elle faisait voler les cheveux d'Erza. Il se sentit un instant jaloux de ce vent, parce qu'il pouvait passer les doigts entre les cheveux d'Erza et pas lui.

Le Roi se pinça l'arête du nez, secouant la tête. Ne pas voir la jeune femme pendant un certain temps lui mettait sérieusement le cerveau à l'envers. Même s'il avait des nouvelles par le biais de Coco, qui lui laissait le privilège de lire les lettres qu'elle recevait d'Erza.

Il y a deux ans, quand elle avait remis sa démission de l'armée, Jellal avait cru qu'elle lui faisait une blague, ou qu'il rêvait. Quoique cauchemarder aurait été le bon mot. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas un rêve et il n'avait pu qu'écouter, impuissant, la jeune femme lui présenter son remplaçant.

Avec le recul, il avait fini par comprendre. Erza avait besoin de faire le point, de repartir vraiment de zéro. C'était la même chose pour Hugues et Sugar Boy, qui avaient agi de la même façon.

Ils avaient tous les trois quitté la Cité Royale, ainsi que certains de leurs amis, officiers de l'armée qui voulaient réfléchir. Parmi eux se trouvait Simon.

Jellal n'avait jamais réellement expérimenté le sentiment de jalousie. Il était de nature emphatique, et par son statut de Prince, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait dans son enfance.

Mais quand Coco lui annonça, lettre à la main, qu'Erza et Simon avaient ouvert un commerce ensemble à Sycca, la jalousie lui avait enflammé la poitrine. Il aurait tant voulu être à la place de Simon !

Puis, une question le glaça de la tête aux pieds. Le rapprochement de ces deux-là signifiait-il qu'ils étaient ensemble ? L'idée même de devoir un jour peut-être assister à leur mariage lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait envie d'aller directement à Sycca, pour dire à Erza...

Pour lui dire quoi, justement ? Qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle gère un commerce avec Simon ?

Elle l'aurait frappé en réponse. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aurait regardé avec ces yeux gelés qu'il détestait tant, ces yeux qui trahissaient chez elle un mélange complexe de déception, de douleur, de colère et de tristesse.

Qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne à la Cité Royale, près de lui ? Qu'elle reprenne sa place de Commandant, qu'elle redevienne son Chevalier ?

Il imaginait assez bien Erza pâlir, peut-être même être désarmée un instant, avant de lui déclarer que si le Roi le voulait, alors elle le ferait. Sauf qu'elle le ferait à contre-coeur, et elle lui en voudrait.

Jellal soupira. Il ne pouvait être si égoïste. Erza méritait un peu de paix dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à faire quelque chose qui pèserait sur son coeur déjà lourd.

Il se demanda dans quel genre de commerce Erza pouvait bien s'investir. Les armes furent la première chose qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Erza aimait les lances et tout ce qui coupait, transperçait, perforait, comme certaines femmes aimaient les robes, les fleurs ou les fanfreluches. Avec une passion proche de l'adoration qu'il était bien incapable de comprendre.

En parlant de compréhension, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit. Erza était son amie la plus chère, et la savoir heureuse était son plus cher désir. Il respectait beaucoup Simon, pour la sagesse impressionnante qu'il dégageait. Mine de rien, Erza et Simon se ressemblaient beaucoup, dans leur profonde loyauté au Royaume et leur maturité précoce. Jellal savait qu'ils s'entendaient très bien et se comprenaient souvent sans nécessairement utiliser de mots. Leur mariage, s'il advenait un jour, ne surprendrait guère.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi diable la simple idée de leur mariage lui donnait la nausée tout en le mettant en colère ?

Il imagina Erza, en robe blanche, un bouquet dans les mains, souriant à Simon en costume traditionnel. Malgré le peu de réalisme de l'image - il doutait qu'Erza accepte de porter un jour une robe, fut-ce à son propre mariage -, Jellal ressentit une violente envie de massacrer Simon à coup de poings.

Réaliser cela fit frissonner le Roi d'Edolas. Il appréciait pourtant Simon, même s'il le connaissait moins bien que Hugues ou Sugar Boy. Et il se savait lui-même d'une nature pacifiste.

Il essaya d'imaginer Erza épousant quelqu'un d'autre. Hugues. Sugar Boy. Juan. Carl. Il essaya même des membres de Fairy Tail. Luxus. Natsu. Grey. Rien à faire. Il ressentait exactement les mêmes choses qu'avec Simon.

Très logiquement, Jellal parvint à la conclusion que Simon n'était pas le problème. Non, c'était _Erza_, le problème. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle épouse quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?

Il ne parvint à trouver qu'une seule réponse logique. Et elle lui sembla à la fois absurde et impossible.

Sentant pointer une monstrueuse migraine, Jellal releva les yeux vers l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait, teintant le ciel d'un rouge profond. Comme les cheveux d'Erza.

Il soupira. Rien à faire, il était vraiment accro.

Non, se morigéna Jellal. Accro n'était pas le bon mot. Tant qu'à être honnête, autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Il n'était pas accro. C'était pire.

Il était amoureux.

Finalement, finit-il par penser, la personne qui avait le plus besoin de réfléchir...

... c'était peut-être bien lui.


	19. Réparation

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays : **A vrai dire j'ai pas exprès... Quand j'ai posté mon chapitre j'avais totalement zappé que c'était la St Valentin (-_-'). Douée. Et oui, il est plus mignon. J'essaye de ne pas basculer dans le guimauve, j'aime bien mon monde de brutes.

**Loulou :** Merci beaucoup ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs pour un suivi de qualité !

**Erza :** Fairy Tail était là parce que le Roi l'a demandé. Et aussi parce que j'avais besoin d'un point de vue de leur part... Disons qu'ils sont là parce qu'ils ont quand même accompli une mission importante pour Edolas.

* * *

**19. Réparation**

_X788 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

La banlieue Ouest de la Cité Royale venait enfin d'être reconstruite. C'était cette partie de la ville qui avait subi les attaques du Démon Dragneel et de ses sbires quatre ans auparavant, et tout était tellement en morceaux qu'il avait fallu déblayer les gravats, mettre au jour les fondations des bâtiments pour les détruire et en reconstruire d'autres.

En attendant, ceux dont les maisons tenaient encore debout avaient hébergé ceux qui étaient à la rue, ou bien ces derniers avaient quitté quelques temps la Cité, s'installant chez des proches ou des amis dans d'autres villes.

Les membres de Fairy Tail, qui avaient tracté leur arbre-guilde jusqu'à la Cité Royale, avaient réaménagé ladite guilde, qui servait désormais de réfectoire-dortoir-salle de bains.

Malgré tout, leur ancienne guilde, une bâtisse en pierre bien dure, manquait souvent beaucoup à Mirajane et aux autres membres.

Elle aurait voulu retourner à Louen, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si la Tueuse de fées n'avait pas écrabouillé leur belle guilde avec son Legyon, suite à leur refus de se dissoudre.

Leur guilde n'avait pas été la seule que l'armée avait détruit. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Trinity Raven, Eisenwald, Quatro Cerberus, et tant d'autres encore. Toutes réduites en poussière, et leurs membres avec s'ils osaient résister aux ordres de Faust.

Mirajane aurait voulu retourner derrière son bar, avec ses verres, ses chopes, ses bouteilles, ses tonneaux et ses gâteaux, essuyant la vaisselle en regardant Natsu se faire maltraiter par Lucy ou Jet et Droy essayer d'apprendre à Elfman comment être un homme.

Il était tard, et l'ancienne barmaid de Fairy Tail marchait en direction de leur guilde - en réalité une ancienne réserve de la guilde dont Levy se servait comme laboratoire pour bidouiller ses engins, dont le fameux cercle de téléportation qui leur avait sauvé la vie tant de fois.

En arrivant, elle trouva une singulière agitation chez ses amis. Ils étaient réunis autour de Natsu qui tenait à la main un papier et semblait à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant !, rugit Lucy. Tout le monde se tait ! Et toi, Natsu, dis-nous ce que le Roi te voulait. », ordonna-t-elle au livreur.

En effet, à la grande incompréhension de Natsu, le Roi Jellal semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Mira subodorait que c'était parce que le Roi était un grand ami du Natsu d'Earthland.

« Hé bien, en fait... Le Roi m'a seulement dit qu'il fallait que nous nous rendions à l'adresse marquée ici, dit Natsu en levant son papier. Il a précisé que c'était par rapport à notre guilde... », compléta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre son incompréhension.

Les membres de la guilde se regardèrent avec un air étonné. Que leur voulait donc le Roi ?

Tant que ce n'était pas pour les envoyer sur une autre mission-suicide, se dit Mirajane. Se plaçant près d'Elfman, elle suivit les autres en direction de la fameuse adresse.

Ils faisaient face à un bâtiment. C'est du moins ce que pensa Mira.

Parce que ledit bâtiment était entièrement recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y avait dessous.

Perplexes, ils tournèrent leur regard vers le Roi, qui les attendait, devant le bâtiment, les bras croisés. Bien qu'il gardait un air neutre, Mira trouva qu'il dégageait une sorte de... satisfaction. Oui, c'était bien ça.

De derrière le Roi surgit Coco, sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre, un grand sourire sur le visage, l'air impatiente.

« Merci d'être venus rapidement, déclara le Roi à leur intention. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez plus de guilde, j'entends par là une vraie guilde, en dur, où les demandeurs pourraient envoyer leurs requêtes. »

Personne ne répondit. Ce qui venait d'être dit était de notoriété commune. Le Roi fit un signe et des soldats qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués s'emparèrent des angles du tissu, tirant pour dévoiler ce qui se cachait en dessous.

« Voici qui devrait remédier à votre problème. »

Mira porta les mains à sa bouche.

Un bâtiment magnifique se dressait devant eux. Comportant trois étages, les murs étaient fait d'une pierre typique de Louen, d'une couleur gris rosé. Les tuiles étaient d'ardoise et des colonnes soutenaient un balcon au premier étage. L'entrée était close par deux grandes portes en acajou où était gravé en relief le symbole de la guilde. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient encastrées dans des armatures de métal brillant magnifiquement travaillées. Un portail faisait le tour de la propriété, laissant entrevoir un jardin fleuri à l'arrière. Enfin, au-dessus de l'entrée, se trouvait un majestueux vitrail dessinant également la marque des fées.

Le Roi les laissa contempler, bouche-bée, leur nouvelle guilde. Puis, après une dizaine de minutes, poussa les portes et les invita à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Un grand hall-taverne occupait le rez-de-chaussée, avec des tables et des bancs en bois bruts mais tout à la fois distingués. Un magnifique bar se trouvait dans le fond, juste à côté de l'accès au cellier, rempli de bouteilles en tous genres. Un escalier en bois, avec une rampe en métal tiède au toucher et discrètement ouvragée, donnait accès au premier étage où se trouvaient une infirmerie et une bibliothèque. Le dernier étage servait de réserve.

Trop ébahis pour dire un mot, les membres de Fairy Tail suivaient le Roi, à la queue leu leu, regardant partout autour d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils passèrent à l'extérieur. Cana soupira de bonheur en voyant le jardin avec terrasse, imaginant sans doute sa prochaine _tea party_. Natsu pleura de joie en découvrant le grand garage où trônait sa voiture, en parfait état bien qu'inutilisable. Et Levy faillit s'étouffer de joie quand le Roi leur montra un laboratoire rempli de gadgets, machines, outils et matériaux en tous genres.

C'était magnifique. Les larmes aux yeux, Mira se tourna vers le Roi.

« Merci, merci du fond du coeur. C'est... Je n'ai même pas de mots. »

Le souverain sourit, avant de secouer la tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier. Je n'ai fait qu'approuver l'idée et surveiller le chantier de loin.  
- Pardon ?, fit Lucy. Vous m'excuserez, mais à part vous, qui aurait eu les moyens de faire construire un bâtiment pareil ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.  
- Cette guilde est un présent d'une vingtaine de personnes, dont je vous le répète, je ne fait pas partie. »

Des sourcils se froncèrent ici et là, et des mines inquiètes remplacèrent les sourires béats.

« Et on peut savoir qui sont ces généreux donateurs ?, demanda Juvia.  
- Moi, j'aimerais surtout savoir ce qu'ils veulent en échange !, grinça Lucy. On ne nous achète pas !  
- S'il vous plaît, ne vous énervez pas... », intervint une petite voix.

Coco, à qui les dernières répliques avaient fait perdre sa gaieté, avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« C'est nous... qui voulions vous offrir une nouvelle guilde.  
- Vous ? Qui ça ?, demanda Natsu.  
- Nous... Les anciens officiers du Roi Faust., expliqua Coco en tortillant ses doigts.  
- Quoi ?! Parce qu'en plus, ça vient de ces cinglés ? », cria Droy tandis que plusieurs membres arboraient des visages dégoûtés.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Coco. Le Roi fronça les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez la garder, votre guilde !, s'exclama Jet. Vous croyez sérieusement que ça va effacer tout ce que vous nous avez fait ?  
- Ce n'est pas... pour effacer..., répondit Coco en retenant des sanglots. Nous savons bien... que ça n'est pas possible. Mais... Mais nous voulions... au moins, juste un peu... essayer de vous rendre ce que nous vous avons pris... »

La sincérité de la jeune fille toucha Mirajane. Elle se rappela d'Erza Knightwalker, qui lui était apparue incroyablement... humaine, pendant leur mission d'infiltration à Sorka, deux ans plus tôt.

Manifestement, elle toucha aussi les autres membres de la guilde car beaucoup, dont Jet et Droy, eurent l'air gênés.

« C'est très gentil à vous, déclara Mira à l'attention de Coco. Désolée si tu nous trouves durs. Nous... n'avons pas encore l'habitude de voir les choses différemment, en ce qui concerne les anciens officiers. En particulier les trois anciens Commandants. », ajouta-t-elle avec franchise.

A la grande satisfaction de la barmaid, les larmes disparurent, remplacées par un éclatant sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est un peu normal après tout... Vous aimez ? Vous n'avez rien dit quand vous avez visité !, demanda Coco avec enthousiasme.  
- C'est très beau, vraiment merci, répondit Mira avec un sourire.  
- Le garage est génial, et merci pour ma voiture. », ajouta Natsu.

Un à un, les membres de la guilde pointèrent ce qu'ils appréciaient le plus, faisant grandir le sourire de Coco à chaque fois.

« Super ! On n'était pas sûrs que tout vous plaise. On a repris un peu le plan et les dimensions de votre ancienne guilde, et on a ajouté deux-trois trucs par rapport à ce qu'on savait de vous, expliqua la jeune brune. On se doutait que vous n'aimiez pas le tape à l'oeil, alors on a fait simple. Simon a ramené les pierres de Louen, Sugar Boy a fabriqué tout ce qui est en bois, comme le bar ou les portes, et Hugues s'est occupé du laboratoire et de la voiture. Erza s'est occupée de toutes les parties métalliques, la rampe d'escalier, les cadres des fenêtres, et puis elle a fait le vitrail aussi ! Elle l'a fini il y a cinq jours et on a terminé de le poser hier, donc on s'est dit qu'on avait terminé et qu'on pouvait vous le donner... »

Le débit de parole de Coco était ahurissant. Mira tilta sur une phrase en particulier.

Comment ça, Erza avait _fait_ le vitrail ? Se retournant, elle posa les yeux sur l'arrière du vitrail, visible depuis le hall-taverne. C'était une pièce magnifique, toute en finesse, et les verres de différentes couleurs étaient parfaitement accordés.

Le soleil éclaira alors le vitrail, et cette fois-ci toute la guilde se retourna pour regarder, tandis que Coco se taisait.

Les rayons lumineux frappèrent le symbole de la guilde et explosèrent. Ce fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Mira. Ils partirent dans toutes les directions, illuminant l'intérieur de la guilde de dizaines de couleurs différentes, en un fantastique arc-en-ciel.

Du verre n'aurait pas pu produire une telle polychromie. Le vitrail était fait de lacryma. Des lacrymas de toutes les couleurs, que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait réussi à travailler, tailler, affiner et sculpter pour arriver au vitrail magnifique qu'ils avaient sous les yeux en ce moment même.

Une telle œuvre d'art avait du demander à la jeune femme un temps, une concentration et une précision incroyables.

Aucun mot, aucune excuse, aucun discours n'effaceraient jamais ce qu'ils avaient subi. Erza Knightwalker en était consciente. Aujourd'hui, elle leur offrait en compensation la seule chose qui pouvait être acceptée.

Sa sincérité.


	20. Reconversion

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà le vingtième OS ! J'en ai profité pour structurer un peu mes idées pour la suite, et j'annonce donc officiellement que j'irai jusqu'à quarante OS. Peut-être plus. Peut-être. A voir si mon esprit me souffle d'autres idées d'ici l'OS 40. Et pour ce vingtième OS, un point de vue Erza ! Histoire qu'on voie un peu ce qu'elle a dans la tête, c'est quand même le personnage principal numéro deux à la base... Par contre, certains grands fans du Mystwalker risquent de me détester un peu en lisant cet OS.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Le « travail » d'Erza sera abordé un peu plus dans le détail dans l'OS qui suis. Oui, c'est un changement surprenant, mais Erza n'est pas obsessionnelle non plus, elle aime, elle adore les armes, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans sa vie... C'est pas dégoulinant tu dis ? Ouf (s'essuie le front), tu m'enlèves un poids là !

* * *

**20. Reconversion**

_X788 - Edolas, village forestier de Sycca_

Le marché de Sycca était assez petit. Les vendeurs étaient toujours les mêmes et étaient très bien intégrés à la population locale.

Il y avait le vieil homme qui vendait des tissus et des parfums, et qui racontait aux enfants des histoires sur l'Archipel Tendori, le Grand Lac et le Désert du Sud.

On reconnaissait facilement le jeune Eve, qui faisait timidement du charme aux jeunes filles pour leur vendre son poisson, venu tout droit des pêcheurs d'Aquila.

Un des autres habitués était Bacchus, vendeur d'alcools en tous genres et consommateur principal de la petite taverne du village. Parce que, disait-il en riant, s'il commençait à consommer sa propre marchandise, il était ruiné en une semaine.

C'était calme, reposant, comparé au tohu-bohu de l'Allée Marchande de la Cité Royale. Et Erza aimait beaucoup venir y faire ses courses.

Cela l'avait assez surprise au début, mais elle appréciait de faire le tour des étals, de discuter avec les marchands, tranquillement. Le fait qu'on ne la regarde pas avec crainte contribuait aussi.

Ayant fini ses achats, Erza repartit d'où elle était venue, vérifiant mentalement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Même si le marché n'était qu'à quinze minutes de chez elle, elle détestait se rendre compte une fois chez elle qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle soupira. Simon allait encore la traiter de monomaniaque.

Penser à Simon la rendit pensive. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme un frère en fait. Mais il devenait assez récurrent que, quand elle croisait Simon au détour d'une rue, à l'angle d'une maison, ou même à la boutique, elle se sente déçue en voyant ses cheveux bruns.

La première fois, elle s'était sentie honteuse. Comment pouvait-elle être déçue de voir Simon ? Avec le temps, elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle souhaitait simplement voir Hugues ou Sugar Boy, avec leurs tignasses reconnaissables à des kilomètres, et elle avait tiré un trait sur l'affaire.

Affaire qui n'avait pas envie de la lâcher. Elle avait cessé de ressentir de la déception en voyant Simon. A la place, elle s'était mise à rêver. Mais pas de ses amis. De Jellal.

Les premiers rêves avaient été des souvenirs. Leur rencontre, l'arrivée au palais, l'armée, les entraînements, leurs frasques. Son départ, puis son retour. Le plan Anima, les Exceeds, Earthland.

Peu à peu, les rêves avaient perdu leur fil conducteur, se contentant de montrer Jellal. Jellal debout dans un jardin , assis sur son trône, assis à la table du Conseil. Elle avait fini par remarquer qu'elle ne le voyait plus qu'adulte.

Depuis qu'elle s'était installée à Sycca avec Simon, elle avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de croiser ce dernier torse nu. Et son esprit, complètement à côté de la plaque selon elle, avait décidé de s'en servir.

Résultat, elle rêvait de façon récurrente de Jellal, torse nu, avec des abdos à en damner un saint. Maudite soit sa libido.

Elle n'avait pourtant jamais couché avec qui que ce soit ! Bon sang, comment son esprit pouvait-il être aussi pervers ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du emprunter les livres de Sugar Boy, deux ans plus tôt.

Arrivant en vue de la boutique, elle se concentra pour retrouver un visage neutre. Simon était assez doué pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en la regardant. Et elle préférait qu'il ne sache pas que son esprit était devenu digne des plus grands pervers.

La boutique en elle-même était de taille moyenne, en bois, avec une vitrine où étaient exposés des armes d'un côté, et des bijoux de l'autre.

Si elle connaissait depuis longtemps son goût pour les armes, Erza s'était découvert une passion pour les bijoux. Assez paradoxal quand on savait qu'elle détestait en porter. Mais elle adorait en créer et voir les femmes qui pépiaient de ravissement devant ses créations la remplissait de fierté.

Le seul bijou qu'elle aimait et qu'elle portait était un pendentif de cristal orangé, tenu autour du cou par un simple cordon de cuir noir. C'était le premier bijou qu'elle avait créé, et elle y accordait une valeur toute particulière.

Erza poussa la porte, faisant sonner une clochette, et pénétra dans la boutique. Simon était derrière le comptoir, occupé avec des papiers. Il releva la tête à son arrivée.

« Ah, te revoilà, sourit-il. Les courses se sont bien passées ?  
- Le vieux Makarov prétend avoir des nouvelles fantastiques sur un tournoi qui aurait lieu bientôt à Slival, et Bacchus a décidé de se mettre au thé, répondit-elle en passant derrière lui pour accéder à la partie arrière de la boutique, où se trouvait la cuisine.  
- Vraiment ?, demanda Simon d'un air amusé, adossé au chambranle.  
- Vraiment, répéta-t-elle en commençant à ranger ses courses dans les placards.  
- Ah, au fait, reprit le brun, tu as du courrier. »

Erza se tourna vers lui. Il agitait une lettre dans sa main droite. Elle tendit le bras, attrapant l'enveloppe où s'étalait une calligraphie qu'elle reconnu facilement.

« Allons bon, déjà ? Hugues est rapide. »

Elle lut rapidement le contenu, avant de le replacer dans l'enveloppe et de le poser sur la table. Elle répondrait plus tard, elle avait à faire pour l'instant.

« On a reçu les commandes ?  
- Oui, répondit Simon. J'ai mis les paquets dans ton atelier, à leur place habituelle.  
- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je me change et j'y vais. »

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de préciser quand ils utilisaient la salle de bain. Ils avaient omis de le faire au début, quand ils avaient emménagé, et cela avait donné lieu à des scènes... cocasses, pour ne pas dire sérieusement gênantes.

Une image de Simon torse nu, une simple serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux humides et de l'eau dégouttant sur son torse lui revint en mémoire. Puis son esprit remplaça les mèches brunes par des boucles bleues, et elle chassa de sa tête l'image d'un Jellal qui lui donnait un peu trop chaud à son goût. Bon sang, son cerveau était impossible !

Sentant ses joues la brûler, elle se changea en vitesse, mettant ses habits de travail, avant de foncer dans son atelier.

Un paquet sur la table retint son attention. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit précautionneusement le contenu.

Des lacrymas. Enfin, d'anciens lacrymas, qui, désormais vides de toute magie, n'étaient plus que de magnifiques cristaux. Erza s'en servait pour fabriquer des bijoux, et parfois pour d'autres choses. Elle avait utilisé tout son stock pour terminer le vitrail de la guilde des fées, et n'avait pu se consacrer à ses bijoux le temps que ceux qu'elle avait sous les yeux arrivent.

Un autre paquet, plus volumineux, se trouvait sous la table. Elle l'ouvrit aussi et regarda d'un œil appréciateur le métal qu'il contenait. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir forger pas mal de bonnes armes avec ça.

Si elle vendait ses bijoux à qui voulait les acquérir, Erza était bien plus stricte au niveau des armes. Elle refusait de les vendre à n'importe qui, et insistait pour évaluer le niveau des acheteurs potentiels.

De fait, ses meilleurs armes étaient toujours dans son atelier, et elle était réputée comme une des meilleurs forgeronnes d'Edolas. Posséder une arme qui portait son emblème, une rose rouge s'enroulant autour d'une lance, était apparemment le summum de la fierté chez les chevaliers.

Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais les hommes. Peu importait l'arme, sa puissance dépendait entièrement de celui qui la maniait.

Se souvenant de la lettre d'Hugues, Erza rassembla des outils et des papiers recouverts de schémas et d'annotations.

Elle avait du travail.


	21. Test

**Note de l'auteur :** Il me semble avoir déclaré, dans une précédente NDA, que ce recueil allait monter jusqu'à quarante OS. Etant donné que mon esprit a eu un flash d'illumination pas plus tard que hier, je me vois dans l'obligation de rectifier mon propos : ce recueil contiendra, au minimum, cinquante OS. L'Arc actuel, dénommé _Reconversion_, ira jusqu'à l'OS 25. Ensuite, j'enchaînerai sur l'Arc G.T.I., dont je n'expliciterai l'acronyme qu'en temps voulu, ne voulant pas gâcher le peu de suspens que j'arrive difficilement à insérer dans mes écrits.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Tout d'abord, merci de me lire ! J'ai conscience que les personnages d'Edolas sont peu attachants au départ. Je pensais pareil au début... Puis j'ai lu L'Aube d'une Nouvelle Ère, de Kallen Mason, et je suis devenue une fan inconditionnelle du Mystwalker. Pour leurs comportements, j'essaye de le garder réaliste, en phase avec ce que l'on a vu d'eux dans l'animé. Mine de rien, c'est dur ! Oui, évidemment que Fairy Tail a changé d'avis, je n'allais pas laisser Erza en prison jusqu'à sa mort ! La relation Erza/Jellal ? Je ne sais pas si tu lis mes NDA, mais j'ai déjà précisé dans l'une d'elles que j'irais tooooout doucement avec eux, parce que je suis prompte à tomber dans la guimauve. Pour la suite, elle est un peu plus bas !

**Holidays :** Oui, je suis assez fière d'avoir trouvé des occupations sympas à Erza et Simon. Quant aux rêves d'Erza, j'ai beaucoup aimé délirer en les écrivant. Mine de rien, elle est quand même assez naïve la Erza, parce qu'elle se considère comme une grosse perverse alors qu'elle rêve seulement de Jellal torse nu. Rêves assez softs si on veut mon avis. Et j'ai aimé faire le paradoxe avec Jellal, qui rêve d'amour et d'eau fraîche, alors qu'Erza rêve de choses plus... terre-à-terre.

* * *

**21. Test**

_X788 - Edolas, village de Jestyn_

Debout dans une rue du village, engoncé dans sa veste rouge vif ornée de flammes, Natsu regardait le ciel, se rappelant comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait le spectacle de la magie qui quittait Edolas, emportant avec elle son double d'Earthland, si courageux et si vaillant.

Il aurait aimé posséder le même courage. Il essayait, mais il avait beau tout tenter, il restait un pleurnichard. Lucy lui fichait toujours autant la trouille, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'emblème du Royaume d'Edolas, bref, il avait toujours peur de tout.

Lisanna n'était même plus là pour le soutenir, ayant disparu il y a quatre ans, retournant dans le monde qu'elle avait quitté, auprès de ses anciens amis.

A sa plus grande incompréhension, le nouveau Roi, Sa Majesté Jellal, semblait énormément l'apprécier. Il se demandait parfois si le souverain ne le confondait pas un peu avec le Natsu d'Earthland.

« Oï, Natsu, tu fais quoi, planté au milieu de la rue ? Viens m'aider au lieu de rêvasser, espèce de loque ! »

Retenant difficilement un glapissement très peu viril, Natsu se retourna vers sa coéquipière de mission.

Lucy n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quatre ans. Elle portait toujours le même ensemble moulant en cuir noir, elle arborait toujours le même tatouage violet sur le bras gauche, et elle avait toujours les cheveux courts, coupés à la garçonne. Elle les avait raccourcis quatre ans plus tôt, par commodité, histoire d'éviter d'être confondue avec son alter-ego d'Earthland, et avait découvert, alors que le temps passait, qu'elle les préférait comme ça. Du coup, elle s'appliquait soigneusement à les garder bien courts, seul caprice féminin que Natsu lui connaissait.

Malheureusement pour lui, son caractère n'avait pas changé non plus, et elle avait toujours la vilaine manie de lui taper dessus pour tout et n'importe quoi. A son humble avis, c'était surtout pour n'importe quoi...

Ne souhaitant pas expérimenter une nouvelle technique de torture - Lucy avait l'imagination fertile dans ce domaine et il avait vu avec horreur sa liste de techniques s'allonger pour atteindre, actuellement, le nombre effarant de soixante-quatre -, il s'avança vers la blonde et prit le sac qu'elle lui tendait sans rechigner.

« Bon allez, on rentre. », déclara Lucy.

Natsu soupira. Jestyn, où ils avaient exécuté un travail, se trouvait à peu près à égale distance entre la Cité Royale, Louen et Sycca. Quatre ans auparavant, il lui aurait suffi d'une petite heure pour rallier la guilde avec sa voiture. Aujourd'hui, sans magie, ils étaient bon pour trois jours de marche.

Les deux compères s'engagèrent dans la grande rue du village et sortirent de celui-ci, prenant un chemin de terre qui allait les ramener à la Cité Royale.

Un grondement retentit à leur droite, le bruit augmentant de seconde en seconde, effrayant les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent par nuées au-dessus des arbres.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour essayer de voir ce qui produisait un tel son, une large ombre rugissante déboula d'un promontoire sur leur droite, passant au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de retomber derrière eux et de s'arrêter en dérapant, le tout dans un boucan d'enfer.

Toussant à cause de la poussière soulevée par le... truc non identifié, ils finirent par se relever, méfiante pour Lucy et apeuré dans le cas de Natsu.

« Yo ! Comment ça va, Fairy Tail ? »

Les deux compères écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Une camionnette rouge pétant, avec le symbole de Fairy Tail gravé sur les portières et le capot, leur faisait face. Les pneus possédaient de magnifiques jantes en métal, où l'on pouvait distinguer des gravures discrètes représentant des flammes et le symbole de la guilde. L'arrière de la camionnette semblait en bois, maintenu par du métal semblable à celui des jantes, et les vitres à l'avant étaient teintées.

A l'avant du véhicule, une main sur le volant et un coude sur la vitre baissée, un homme aux cheveux violets tranchés d'une mèche blanche les regardait d'un air ravi.

Natsu cligna des yeux en reconnaissant l'ex-Commandant de la Troisième Division de l'armée, Hugues.

« Bon sang, Hugues, on t'avait dit de rouler doucement... », gémit un homme blond qui sortit du véhicule en vacillant, le teint verdâtre.

Un bruit de galop retentit, et quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique étalon noir d'encre s'arrêta à côté de la camionnette. Son cavalier descendit de sa selle, haussa un sourcil en voyant l'état du blond avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Sugar Boy, que monter avec Hugues était suicidaire.  
- Hein ?!, protesta le précité. T'es vache, Erza, je conduis super bien ! Pas vrai, Sugar Boy ?  
- Je... Je crois que je vais vomir... », murmura le blond, une main sur la bouche.

Natsu se sentit perdu. Qu'est-ce que les anciens Commandants du Roi Faust faisaient à Jestyn, avec une camionnette qui semblait fonctionner sans magie ? La femme aux cheveux rouges se tourna vers lui et il sursauta. Rien à faire, elle lui fichait toujours autant les jetons.

« Salut, le livreur de Fairy Tail. Semblant remarquer qu'il était prêt à se faire dessus, elle ajouta : Pas la peine de faire cette tête, je ne mords pas. »

Natsu se permettait d'en douter. Même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, intervint Lucy d'un ton agressif.  
- On se calme, ma jolie, comme tu peux le voir derrière moi, Hugues a réussi à bidouiller un moteur qui fonctionne sans magie. On lui a rajouté une carrosserie, mais aucun de nous ne sait réellement conduire ce truc. Alors on a pensé à toi, expliqua la rousse en se tournant vers Natsu. On a besoin d'un testeur. Ça t'intéresse ? »

Natsu resta abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis la proposition de Knightwalker atteint son cerveau et un grand sourire orna son visage.

« Je... Je peux ? Vraiment ? »

A sa grande surprise, la rousse sourit. Bon, c'était un sourire moqueur, mais un sourire quand même.

« Si on te demande, à ton avis ? », le railla-t-elle.

Derrière, Hugues descendit de la voiture, soutenant un Sugar Boy encore vacillant.

« On te la confie, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Natsu, alors prends-en super soin, hein ! Je te ferai livrer le carburant à la guilde, donc t'inquiète pas pour ça !  
- A propos de carburant, ça roule à quoi ?, demanda Lucy.  
- Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris, avoua Knightwalker. Un mélange d'eau, d'argile et de... vin je crois. »

La rousse afficha une mine perplexe en énonçant le dernier élément.

« Bref, reprit-elle d'un ton plus assuré, bonne chance, et si tu as un problème, dis-le à Coco, elle nous passera le mot. Si c'est le moteur qui cafouille, tu n'auras qu'à demander à la petite mécano de votre guilde. »

Sur ces mots, Knightwalker se dirigea vers son cheval, l'enfourcha, se saisit des rênes et fit faire volte-face à sa monture.

« J'y vais. Ah, une dernière chose, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers Natsu, évite d'abîmer les jantes, j'ai mis des heures à les faire. Sur ce. », termina-t-elle en les saluant de la tête.

Claquant la langue, elle fit partir son cheval au grand galop, et disparut de leur vue en une dizaine de secondes.

Natsu, les yeux brillants, se rua dans le poste de conduite. Le volant était en bois, avec le symbole de Fairy Tail gravé au milieu, à l'emplacement du klaxon. La voiture possédait six vitesses en plus de la marche arrière, et des tas de boutons ornaient le tableau de bord.

Il entendit vaguement Lucy s'installer sur le siège passager, tandis qu'il attrapait un papier laissé en évidence. C'était la liste des gadgets et accessoires qui correspondaient aux boutons et manettes du tableau de bord. Lucy, lisant par-dessus son épaule, grommela qu'ils auraient pu faire plus simple.

Une main sur le volant, les pieds sur les pédales et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Natsu n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis quatre ans.


	22. Réunion

**Note de l'auteur : **Encore un saut dans le temps, mais d'un an seulement cette fois. Parce que sinon, au rythme où ça va, mes persos auront la soixantaine dans les derniers OS...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Evidemment qu'ils ont bon fond ! C'est bien pour ça qu'ils essayent de réparer un peu tout ce qu'ils ont massacré quand ils obéissaient à Faust. Bon, ils ont du boulot, mais c'est l'intention qui compte. Oui, Erza sait se diversifier. Je le répète, elle n'est pas obtuse. En fait, pour précision, Erza travaille le métal et les cristaux, ce qui permet une grande variété de créations. Oui, bonne idée, va lire Kallen-san (ou pas en fait, parce qu'après mon histoire va te sembler nulle... Je blague), elle le mérite grandement.

**Mirajane13 :** T'inquiète, ça m'arrive très régulièrement de m'égarer moi aussi ) Merci pour cette belle brochette de compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me vexe pas si je n'ai pas vingt reviews à chaque OS. En fait la moyenne c'est deux, deux-et-demi.

* * *

**22. Réunion**

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Debout devant le miroir en pied, dans la chambre royale, Jellal ajusta son veston bleu foncé. Une réminiscence de lui-même, de nombreuses années auparavant, dans la même situation, le fit sourire. Erza avait laissé des traces jusque dans sa façon de s'habiller.

Elle lui avait répété de très nombreuses fois, dans le passé, qu'il devait être irréprochable, fut-ce pour une chose aussi idiote que des vêtements. A l'époque, il obéissait un peu à contre-coeur. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait - plus de douze ans après Erza - que se promener débraillé n'amenait guère de crédibilité à un souverain.

Jellal passa une main dans ses cheveux, remit son col droit, lissa sa veste et vérifia ses chaussures avant de se permettre un sourire satisfait. Après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour où il se devait d'être bien habillé...

La journée était passée à une vitesse surprenante, et quand Jellal sortit de la salle du Conseil, le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Il aperçut, dans la cour intérieure, Coco qui affichait une mine triste. Souriant, il se dépêcha de passer dans sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindre la brune.

« Coco, j'ai besoin de toi, déclara-t-il. Viens. », ajouta-t-il avec un geste de la main.

Acquiesçant sans un mot, Coco le suivit. Ils prirent un escalier qui conduisait au troisième étage, traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, passèrent dans le grand hall d'apparat avant d'emprunter un passage un peu poussiéreux qui les amena directement dans le jardin royal.

Jellal aimait beaucoup cet endroit, car il était imprégné de la présence de sa mère. La Reine Isabelle aimait beaucoup les fleurs, et son jardin privé en regorgeait, discrètement égayé par des fontaines d'eau claire.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et c'était pourquoi Jellal avait décidé d'organiser l'évènement du jour dans ce jardin. Le fait qu'il était accessible par l'extérieur du château était connu de très peu de personnes, comme le fait que c'était par ce jardin qu'il avait l'habitude de se glisser dans la Cité.

Coco se figea en voyant la longue table couverte d'une nappe blanche, sur laquelle étaient disposés des gâteaux, des fruits, des boissons. Son regard s'arrêta sur un grand gâteau jaune citron, parsemé de copeaux de chocolat et aux bords couverts de crème chantilly, au centre duquel une plaque portait l'inscription _Joyeux anniversaire Coco_.

Hébétée, la jeune brune se tourna vers Jellal qui se contenta de sourire d'un air malicieux.

Des voix retentirent, semblant provenir des massifs de fleurs avoisinants.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on avait oublié ?  
- Oublier un truc super important comme ça ? Impossible ! »

De derrière les arbustes, buissons et fontaines sortirent Hugues et Sugar Boy, suivis par leurs amis officiers, et ceux qui avaient quittés l'armée. Jellal aperçut dans leurs mains de petits paquets enrubannés.

Coco se jeta sur les personnes présentes, leur sautant au cou en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

Toutefois, quand elle eut fait le tour de tous les invités et qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, Jellal la vit regarder autour d'elle, l'air de chercher quelque chose, avant de baisser la tête, cherchant manifestement à cacher son air déçu.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit alors, provenant de l'arrière du jardin. Un grand cheval noir déboula d'entre deux haies, deux personnes sur son dos. Un homme et une femme.

« Hé bien, déclara la femme en sautant à bas de la monture, on arrive juste à temps on dirait.  
- Oui, renchérit l'homme. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'encore un peu, et on loupait le soufflé de bougies. »

Le sourire de Coco réapparut encore plus vite qu'il n'avait disparu, et elle enlaça vivement la femme, puis l'homme.

« Erza ! Simon ! Vous êtes venus !  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait manquer ça ?, demanda Erza d'un air moqueur.  
- Louper les dix-neuf ans de notre petite souris ? Et puis quoi encore ? », plaisanta Simon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Jellal ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Erza. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Deux ans qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Sentant probablement son regard sur elle, Erza tourna la tête et les pupilles chocolat rencontrèrent les orbes verts. Sans un mot, Erza inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer. Jellal répondit de la même façon, y ajoutant un sourire.

La fête d'anniversaire fut mémorable. Ils n'avaient pas été tous réunis ainsi depuis près de douze ans, et cela leur permit à certains de rattraper ce qu'ils avaient manqué, tandis que d'autres prenaient des nouvelles.

Arriva le moment des cadeaux. Chacun avait amené quelque chose de spécial, et l'originalité tendait parfois au loufoque, ce qui déclencha plusieurs fous rires dans l'assemblée.

Jellal avait offert à Coco un petit tableau enluminé, sur lequel étaient représentés tous ses amis. Erza et sa lance, Sugar Boy dans son armure rose, Hugues et son parc d'attractions, lui-même dans son costume de Mystogan, Lily et sa fidèle épée, et tous leurs compagnons. On distinguait même Faust à l'arrière-plan.

Sugar Boy s'avança vers Coco, une petite chose rouge dans les mains. Montrant ce qu'il tenait, Coco laissa échapper une exclamation, émerveillée.

« Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! »

La chose était en réalité un petit chaton d'un roux tellement vif qu'il en était écarlate. On aurait presque dit qu'il était parenté à Erza. Retenant un rire, Jellal jeta un oeil à la jeune femme et remarqua que plusieurs personnes faisaient des allers-retours entre la fourrure du chaton et la chevelure de l'ex-Commandant avec un air amusé.

Oui, décidément, exactement la même couleur.

Erza se contenta de regarder le chaton d'un air neutre avant de détourner le regard sur autre chose, feignant de ne pas remarquer les regards appuyés sur ses cheveux et défiant en même temps quiconque de faire une remarque à voix haute.

Prenant le chaton dans ses bras en remerciant Sugar Boy, Coco caressa l'animal qui ronronna. Puis elle se tourna vers Jellal.

« Regardez, Seigneur Jellal, comme elle est mignonne ! Quel est son nom ?, demanda-t-elle à Sugar Boy.  
- Elle n'en n'a pas encore, répondit le blond. Je te laisse lui en trouver un.  
- Hmmm... », réfléchit Coco.

Jellal tendit la main vers la chatte, voulant lui caresser la tête, mais à peine eut-il effleuré la fourrure rousse que l'animal cracha avant de lui griffer la main, le dos rond. Surpris, le souverain recula vivement sa main. Toujours dans sa réflexion, Coco n'avait rien remarqué.

Allons bon, voilà qu'en plus de la couleur de sa fourrure, l'animal avait le même caractère qu'Erza !

Il entendit une toux étouffée non loin de lui et vit justement Erza, une main devant la bouche. Toutefois, les étincelles amusées qui dansaient dans les prunelles de la jeune femme le renseignèrent sur son état véridique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, tiens... A côté d'Erza, Simon avait les lèvres pincées, mais Jellal distinguait quand même le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.

« Je sais !, s'exclama Coco. Je vais l'appeler Scarlet ! »

Scarlet ? Là, Jellal se put se retenir et il se retourna, une main sur la bouche, se mordant les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Oh, si la Erza d'Earthland apprenait un jour qu'un chaton portait le même nom qu'elle, fut-ce dans une dimension parallèle, elle massacrerait tout sur son passage.

Manifestement, Erza pensait la même chose car elle affichait un air moqueur. Puis, elle retrouva son calme habituel et s'avança vers Coco.

Jellal s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte un paquet de quelque part, mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir le haut de sa cape de voyage et d'écarter ses cheveux, avant de détacher le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. Jellal y distingua un pendentif en cristal orangé.

Une bouffée de jalousie le prit. Erza détestait les bijoux. Qui le lui avait offert, et qui était cette personne pour la rousse pour qu'elle accepte d'un porter un ? Puis, sa raison lui rappela qu'Erza fabriquait des bijoux à partir de cristaux et que c'était sûrement elle-même qui avait créé celui-ci. Jellal se sentit bête.

« Tiens, déclara Erza en tendant le pendentif à Coco. Bon anniversaire. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux, avant de reculer d'un pas en faisant non de la tête.

« Je- Je ne peux pas ! Grande sœur, tu as gardé ce lacryma tout ce temps... Je ne peux pas -»

Coupant Coco dans son plaidoyer, Erza lui attrapa une main et y déposa le collier.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, puisque c'est moi qui te le donne. Je n'arrête pas de voyager et mon travail est assez physique. A force, il risque de s'abimer. Prends-en soin pour moi, d'accord ? »

Muette, Coco hocha lentement la tête, refermant ses doigts sur le pendentif.

Jellal était perplexe. Quel était donc ce lacryma qui semblait avoir tant de valeur aux yeux de la rousse ? Une pensée traversa son esprit comme un éclair.

Était-ce là une partie de l'explication de sa quête désespérée de la magie ?


	23. Défi

**Note de l'auteur :** Simple information complémentaire... Le pendentif en cristal orangé est déjà apparu dans les OS précédents. Pour préciser, il a déjà été cité deux fois. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien... )

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 :** Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'avais deviné qui tu étais. Tu as un style d'écriture reconnaissable ) Le nom du chaton, ça faisait un moment que j'avais eu l'idée, mais j'arrivais pas à la placer. Et j'étais morte de rire devant mon écran en imaginant la réaction qu'aurait eu Erza Scarlet si elle s'était un jour retrouvée face au chaton... Et oui Jellal est jaloux. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux, maintenant il est jaloux (pour une ânerie en plus). Je prépare le terrain pour la prochaine étape )

**Holidays :** J'ai strictement aucune idée des dates d'anniversaire des personnages du manga, alors c'est du brodage total. Même si, techniquement, ils sont censés avoir la même date de naissance (avec quelques années d'écart parfois, exemple des deux Wendy) d'un univers à l'autre. Hé hé, oui le collier d'Erza est le premier qu'elle a fait, mais s'il est si important pour elle, c'est pour une autre raison... Et heu, je suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ta dernière phrase. Quelqu'un à qui elle tenait _dans _le lacryma ? o_ô

**Dlkg :** Gracias ! Es siempre gratificante de ver que tenga lectores otros que franceses. Gracias para seguirme y lo siento para mi malo espanol... Y para la ene y la puntuacion, no sé como presentarlos con mi teclado. No dude en decirme si no comprendes, puedo responderte en inglés.

**Lehanna :** Oui, j'essaye de les mettre régulièrement, parce que ça me tue d'attendre que les chapitres sortent quand je lis une histoire... Pour le lacryma, c'est bien vu. Et oui, moi aussi le chat m'a fait rire. J'ai dans l'idée de lui consacrer un OS, à notre chaton... Ah, oui, j'ai une tendance à l'auto-dévalorisation. Manque de confiance en moi, je suis plus scientifique que littéraire ( dit la fille qui a passé un bac S avant de faire médecine et qui n'a jamais été fichue d'avoir plus que onze en langues...).

* * *

**23. Défi**

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal courait. Heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de passages secrets dans ce palais, parce qu'il se disait que ce n'était quand même pas très royal de courir à toutes jambes en finissant de s'habiller en même temps.

Son estomac le tirailla et il fit la grimace. Ouille, on ne l'y reprendrait plus à pêcher de gourmandise. Le cuisinier avait fait de succulents gâteaux la veille, pour l'anniversaire de Coco, et il avait forcé la note sur la forêt noire. Il le payait ce matin avec un mal de ventre dont il se serait bien passé.

Sycca étant loin de la Cité Royale, Erza et Simon avaient décidé de rester quelques jours, à la plus grande joie de Coco et de lui-même. Plus il voyait Erza, mieux c'était.

La veille au soir, Luxus, trouvant ses entrainements avec la Première Division trop calmes, avait défié Erza. Bien évidemment, la jeune femme avait accepté, et le duel avait été fixé le lendemain - c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui - dans la cour intérieure.

Jellal trébucha sur une dalle cassée et jura. Quelle idée de faire leur duel aux aurores ! Arrivant au bout du passage secret, il ralentit, tenta de se recoiffer un peu, épousseta son vêtement et se composa une figure royale qui défierait quiconque de penser qu'il avait pu courir pour venir. Puis il sortit discrètement dans le couloir.

Une large foule, principalement composée de soldats et de servantes, était agglutinée sur les balcons et les chemins couverts, ainsi que sur les escaliers qui surplombaient la cour.

Jellal remarqua que personne n'avait été assez fou pour se risquer à rester au même étage que les deux combattants. Gagnant le premier rang du balcon devant lui - être Roi était quand même bien pratique -, il baissa les yeux sur l'arène.

Car c'était un peu ça. Le sable blond recouvrait le sol en un large cercle, entouré par les colonnes qui soutenaient les balcons.

Luxus avait revêtu un plastron léger, un pantalon beige et des protections ornaient ses avant-bras et ses mollets. Deux longues épées se croisaient dans son dos.

Autrefois, ces épées délivraient de puissantes décharges électriques en frappant l'ennemi. Aujourd'hui, les lacrymas qu'elles contenaient n'étaient plus que des décorations, mais Luxus n'en demeurait pas moins un redoutable épéiste.

Erza était apparemment allée farfouiller dans ses vieilles affaires, car elle portait l'armure noire que Jellal lui avait vue cinq ans plus tôt. Enfin, armure... Le regard du souverain glissa du haut de bikini renforcé au haut des cuisses découvertes, avant de secouer la tête en sentant ses joues le brûler. Bon sang, ne connaissait-elle pas le mot pudeur ?

La jeune femme tenait à la main une lance. Rien de très original et Jellal déplora presque que Scarlet ait réduit en morceaux les Dix Commandements. Son ancienne lance avait quand même plus de style que celle qu'elle tenait à présent à la main - rien de plus qu'une lance d'entraînement basique.

Simon, qui servait d'arbitre, s'avança sur le sable entre les deux combattants qui se jaugeaient du regard, parfaitement calmes. Jellal sentait pourtant leur impatience d'en découdre. Franchement, là, tout de suite, il ne voyait absolument aucune différence avec leurs homologues d'Earthland. Des gamins aimant la baston, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Prêts ? »

La voix de Simon résonna et le silence s'abattit sur la cour. Imperceptiblement, les muscles des duellistes se tendirent. Erza raffermit sa poigne sur sa lance et Luxus se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Commencez ! »

Une exclamation de stupeur retentit. Les deux adversaires s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre avec une rapidité impressionnante, et le choc des armes entre elles résonna dans la cour.

Commença une danse sauvage entre les duellistes. Frappant, parant, esquivant, chargeant, sautant, se baissant, courant, avec une synchronisation telle qu'on aurait pu croire à un ballet préparé à l'avance.

Des lions. C'est ce qu'ils évoquaient à Jellal.

Deux lions puissants, qui se battaient de toutes leurs forces, voulant montrer à l'autre qu'ils étaient plus forts.

Deux lions sauvages, qui n'hésitaient pas à frapper, prenant le risque de faire couler le sang.

Un lion puissant, colossal, aux muscles qui jouaient sous la peau, qui mettait toute sa force dans ses coups.

Une lionne sauvage, souple et rapide, à la crinière battant sur ses épaules, alliant ruse et précision dans ses attaques.

Deux lions qui se battaient pour l'honneur. Le rouge contre le blond. L'épée contre la lance.

Ceux qui avaient cru que la technique d'épée double de Luxus triompherait aisément de la lance d'Erza voyaient leurs certitudes s'effondrer.

Lui-même n'était pas sûr du résultat. Sur Earthland, Luxus était plus puissant qu'Erza. Il avait plus d'expérience et de pouvoir magique. Mais à Edolas, où l'ère de la magie était révolue, établir la hiérarchie du plus fort n'était pas aussi simple.

Les armes s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, avant que leurs propriétaires ne les désengagent d'un même geste et se mirent un dixième de seconde avant de repartir à l'assaut.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le combat se termina. Les deux combattants, essoufflés, s'entre-regardèrent, la pointe de la lance d'Erza sur la trachée de Luxus et l'épée de ce dernier caressant la gorge de la rousse.

Dans un mouvement identique, les deux retirèrent leurs armes, avant de se sourire d'un air entendu.

Match nul.

Devant le public toujours silencieux, trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit, il quittèrent la cour, couverts de sueur, de poussière et d'estafilades.

Alors qu'il regardait la rousse s'éloigner, Jellal se dit que même si elle n'était plus soldat, Erza resterait toujours sauvage, indépendante et rebelle.

Telle une panthère, elle choisissait seule à qui elle était loyale, massacrant ceux qui essayaient de la mettre en cage.

En repartant dans le couloir derrière lui, Jellal caressa l'idée d'apprivoiser la panthère.


	24. Question-réponse

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment. Troisième OS écrit à la suite ! Attention, OS légèrement vulgaire.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane 1 : **Tout le monde est unique ! Pour les détails du combat, j'y ai pensé... Et puis je me suis dit non. Trop d'action tue l'action. Et oui je voulais un effet de vitesse, qui fait que quand on regarde on ne peut pas tout commenter sinon on en perd un bout. Sans compter que je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes de combat pur. Oui, Jellal va bouger ! Enfin, disons qu'il réfléchit sérieusement à l'idée...

**Holidays :** Ah oui, effectivement c'est plus clair comme ça. La fièvre ? Tu es malade ? Si oui, bon rétablissement. Oui, un combat ! Parce que sinon on s'ennuie ! Et Luxus était le seul adversaire potable. Pour le détail technique, j'ai testé les deux. Histoire de voir. Et j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux comme je l'ai écrit. Petit caprice personnel.

**Dlkg :** Yes, Jellal must tame the panther... Hoping he won't finish massacred by his dear redhead...

**Lehanna :** Jellal en retard, ah, ce que j'aime le plomber de défauts ! Mystogan est trop parfait comparé à Jellal Fernandez, il faut bien rattraper un peu ! Pour Jellal qui rougit, il faut regarder l'OAV 6 de Fairy Tail, sur le Ryuzetsu Land. Il est marrant et on y voit Jellal tout rouge. Sinon il y a aussi l'épisode 154 de l'animé, avec le baiser raté (maudit soit Mashima, ce sadique !).

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Merci pour tes compliments. Je lis moi-même L'Aube d'une Nouvelle Ère et Passe d'armes, donc j'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas plagier, volontairement ou non. Oui, j'essaye aussi de publier régulièrement, parce ça me défrise toujours de devoir attendre trois plombes entre deux chapitres d'une histoire. Même si étant moi-même auteure (de petite envergure je l'accorde), je sais que les gens ont une vie en dehors de leurs écrits. Oh, une camarade fan d'Erza ! Je l'adore beaucoup aussi (c'est mon personnage préféré du manga), mais je continue de penser que, pour l'instant, Luxus est plus fort qu'Erza. Après, vu les power up réguliers que la demoiselle nous fait régulièrement, ce n'est pas impossible que la donne soit changée dans un futur proche...

* * *

**24. Question-Réponse**

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Levy fulminait.

Contre Lucy, qui lui sciait les oreilles à hurler comme un singe en massacrant Natsu.

Contre Mira, qui lui faisait faire tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'elle arrive à dire non.

Contre Hugues, qui pensait pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose en mécanique. A son avis, qui avait bidouillé le moteur de la voiture de Natsu autrefois ?

Contre Gajil et son air prétentieux de je-sais-tout-avant-tout-le-monde.

Contre le Roi qui l'énervait avec son sourire à deux balles.

Contre Knightwalker qui prenait plaisir à lui balancer ses remarques sarcastiques qui lui faisaient fumer les oreilles tellement elle enrageait. Bon ok, c'était elle qui la provoquait à chaque fois, mais merde quoi, c'était horriblement frustrant !

Contre les gens qui étaient trop grands et qui lui rentraient dedans tout le temps.

Levy s'énervait vite, certes. Mais là, elle était surtout en train de s'énerver _beaucoup_.

Le Roi lui avait demandé - en fait il avait demandé à la guilde, mais c'était elle qui faisait le plus gros du boulot - de mener des recherches sur un sujet quelconque, qui impliquait des livres poussiéreux, des traductions obscures et pas mal de connaissances générales. C'était à la fois frustrant et gratifiant.

Frustrant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas bidouiller ses engins dans son laboratoire tranquille sans qu'on vienne la déranger pour des broutilles toutes les dix minutes.

Gratifiant parce que c'était à elle, parmi la pléthore de savants du Royaume, qu'on avait confié la tâche.

Sauf que voilà. Il avait fallu qu'on mette le nez dans les recherches qu'elle faisait donc, et qu'on lui pointe que ceci était faux, que cela était mal traduit ou que ceci encore était incohérent.

_On_ étant cet abruti d'Hugues, qui l'énervait plus que tout. Plus que Lucy. Plus encore que Gajil.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Elle craqua. Hurla. Tempêta. Insulta. Jura. Balança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et piqua une telle crise de nerfs qu'elle dut faire peur à tout le palais.

Ensuite, elle perdit un peu le fil, de telle sorte qu'elle ne comprit pas trop comment elle en était arrivée à participer à une espèce de jeu-quiz de culture générale.

Elle vit Hugues dans l'équipe d'en face et ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Elle allait gagner et écraser ce cancrelat et sa foutue mèche blanche.

Les règles étaient simples.

Deux équipes de trois. Une question à chaque équipe, tour à tour, les membres alternant pour répondre. Une réponse fausse et le candidat était éliminé. L'équipe qui restait seule à la fin gagnait.

L'équipe de Fairy Tail était composée de Levy, Juvia et Mirajane. Hugues avait recruté Knightwalker et Coco. Vu la tête que tirait la rousse, un mélange d'incompréhension et d'exaspération, elle n'avait pas réellement du vouloir participer.

Les questions étaient tirées au sort dans un grand carton par Cana - une histoire de main innocente ou quelque chose comme ça -, puis lues par Wendy. Les réponses étaient tout bêtement inscrite sous les questions.

Rapidement, un ordre de passage dans chaque équipe fut décidé, et l'on joua le droit de débuter à pierre feuille ciseaux. C'était l'équipe de Levy qui commençait.

« Première question, annonça Cana en tirant un papier.  
- Levy, quelle est la superficie d'Edolas ? », demanda Wendy

Trop facile.

« Trois millions quatre-vingt-huit mille six cent quarante-cinq kilomètres carrés. »

Coco la regarda d'un air estomaqué. Hugues se contenta d'afficher un sourire sarcastique tandis que Knightwalker avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Euh... Deuxième question, se reprit Cana après un moment de flottement.  
- Hugues, quand a eu lieu l'annexion par Edolas de la ville de Louen ?  
- En X432. », répondit le violet comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Levy renifla dédaigneusement. Elle aussi le savait, par la peine de prendre un air pareil.

Et les questions se succédèrent, parfois étonnantes. Et dont les réponses l'étaient quelques fois encore plus.

« Hugues, quelle est l'épaisseur du cuir d'un Legyon ?  
- Vingt-quatre centimètres zéro huit. »

« Mirajane, quel est l'arbre le plus haut d'Edolas ?  
- L'Arbre Eternel de la forêt de Sycca. »

« Coco, combien y a-t-il d'îles dans l'Archipel Tendori ?  
- Quatre ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. »

« Juvia, quelle est la longueur de l'Allée Marchande ?  
- Juvia dit neuf cent pieds. »

« Commandant Knightwalker, de quoi est fait le cristal des lacrymas ?  
- De quartz et de silice. »

« Levy, quelle est la signification de l'expression Droma Anim ?  
- Chevalier Dragon. »

Puis vinrent des questions qui éliminèrent certains participants.

« Mirajane, quelle est la hauteur de la chaîne des Montagnes de l'Ouest ?  
- Euh... Mille cinq cents mètres ?  
- Non, c'était quatre mille six cents. »

Levy fit la grimace tandis que le sourire de Hugues s'élargissait. Zut, Mira, c'était assez connu pourtant !

« Coco, quand a eu lieu la Guerre Océane ?  
- Ah... Je- Je ne sais pas. »

Ce fut au tour de Levy de sourire. Et toc ! En même temps, prendre dans son équipe la petite Coco ne pouvait pas l'avantager. Elle était plus jeune et avait donc obligatoirement des lacunes dans certains domaines.

« Commandant Knightwalker, quelle dose de sucre est nécessaire pour un fraisier ?  
- Cent-quarante grammes. »

La réponse avait été donnée sans coup férir et la plupart des personnes présentes regardèrent la rousse avec des yeux ronds. Levy ne fit pas exception. Elle avait vraiment du mal à imaginer l'ex-Tueuse de Fées en train de faire un gâteau. Et elle qui pensait que cette question pourrait enfin éliminer un adversaire de plus...

Heureusement, la question qui fut posée un peu plus tard lui sauva la mise.

« Commandant Knightwalker, que signifie la violette dans le langage des fleurs ? »

Le Roi, qui était arrivé dans la salle quelque part entre la quinzième et la vingtième question, eut soudain l'air bigrement intéressé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, lança la rousse d'un ton dédaigneux.  
- Euh... Hem, donc le Commandant Knightwalker est éliminé. »

Si le souverain avait l'air déçu, pour une raison dont elle se fichait éperdument, Levy elle était très contente. Plus que Hugues à éliminer.

Malheureusement pour elle, la question suivante élimina Juvia.

Plus que deux. Remarque, se dit-elle, c'était mieux comme ça.

Les questions s'égrenèrent, une par une, alors qu'ils répondaient au tac au tac, se défiant du regard sans même accorder un regard à Cana ou Wendy.

A un moment, Levy distingua Knightwalker qui baillait en mettant la main devant sa bouche, avant de s'en aller, sans doute blasée par leur duel.

Le Roi regarda la porte par laquelle avait disparu la jeune femme, hésitant clairement à la suivre, avant de s'excuser à voix basse et de filer rapidement par ladite porte.

Juvia finit par s'en aller également, suivie par Mirajane qui se retenait difficilement de bailler, et par Coco qui avait l'air fatiguée.

Et puis, au moment où Cana et Wendy semblaient sur le point de craquer et de s'en aller aussi, il n'y eu plus de questions dans le chapeau.

Avant que Levy ou Hugues ne puisent protester ou trouver une parade, Wendy décréta le match nul et fila en tirant Cana derrière elle.

Et le sourire narquois que le violet lui envoya mit Levy tellement en rage qu'elle ne dormit pas de la nuit.


	25. Espérance

**Note de l'auteur :** Dernier volet de l'Arc Reconversion ! La vache, il est passé vite celui-là... Ou alors c'est moi qui déprime parce que j'ai loupé mon permis... Bref.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 : **Oui, désolée, presque pas d'Erza et Jellal, honte à moi... Mais promis, ce chapitre rattrape le manque du précédent !

**Holidays :** J'ai songé à les mettre en couple, on verra plus tard si oui ou non ça se concrétise. Et oui, notre Levy a un ego inversement proportionnel à sa taille. :) J'avoue sans honte aucune que j'ai moi aussi demandé à notre ami commun Google deux trois renseignements sur les significations des fleurs. Le site que j'ai trouvé liait la violette à la notion de modestie, de simplicité et de pudeur. Tout le contraire d'Erza avec son mental complexe, sa fierté immesurable et sa vilaine habitude de se balader à moitié à poil (pour le plus grand malheur de Jellal).

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Erza et les fraises... Une grande histoire d'amour ! Qu'est-ce que ça va être le jour où elle sera enceinte...

**Lehanna :** Ouiiiii, je suis une S, tu m'as percée à jour ! Non, je rigole, juste que j'aime bien voir les personnages d'Edolas s'en mettre plein la figure. Leur façon de manier le sarcasme et les insultes, hum... J'adore ! Ceux d'Earthland sont des coincés en comparaison. Ah, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Bonnes vacances au ski, et voici ton OS, pas besoin d'attendre. Quant au VVF, si je ne m'abuse, il y en a où le wifi est gratuit et d'autres où il ne l'est pas... Expérience personnelle of me.

* * *

**25. Espérance**

_X789 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal était perdu. Déambulant dans son palais, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, il sentait ses pensées tournoyer sous son crâne, revenant encore et toujours à la même chose.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment approcher Erza.

La rousse semblait l'apprécier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le détestait pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait non plus. Il soupira. Erza n'avait jamais été simple, il le savait, mais aujourd'hui le problème prenait des dimensions effrayantes.

Comment plaire à Erza ? Il savait qu'elle aimait les fraisiers - point commun avec Erza Scarlet, la seule différence étant qu'une ne se cachait pas pour en manger alors que l'autre voyait ça comme une tare absolue et innommable.

En fait, rectifia-t-il, Erza aimait les fraises, sous toutes leurs formes. Pas de chance, ça n'était pas la saison.

Manifestement, se dit-il en repensant à cette espèce de jeu qu'il avait surpris quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'aimait pas les fleurs. C'était ce qu'il avait déduit en voyant son indifférence face à la question sur la signification de la violette.

Toutefois, connaissant Erza, elle pouvait très bien le savoir et avoir fait exprès de ne pas répondre. Ça serait bien son style, d'autant que ça lui avait permis de quitter un jeu qui devait l'ennuyer profondément. Erza avait beau être cultivée, elle préférait de loin l'action et l'adrénaline qui allait avec.

Jellal se figea au milieu d'un couloir. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de vérifier...

Mais avant ça, il devait passer dans le jardin de sa mère.

* * *

Erza se tenait dans le jardin où avait été fêté l'anniversaire de Coco. Elle aimait bien cet endroit.

Pas que les fleurs l'attirent spécialement, mais l'harmonie des couleurs avait quelque chose de... reposant.

Parfait pour chasser le mal de crâne qui l'avait prise au milieu de ce jeu stupide où l'avait trainée Hugues - sans lui demander son avis d'ailleurs. Elle allait peut-être rester un jour de plus à la Cité Royale, histoire de lui botter le derrière comme il fallait.

En parlant de fleurs, elle promena son regard autour d'elle, détaillant les fleurs sous la lumière de la lune à demi-pleine. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant un bosquet parsemé de petites fleurs violettes.

Était-elle la seule à trouver ridicule cette manie de donner des significations aux fleurs ? C'était joli et ça sentait parfois très bon, mais de là à imaginer tout un langage des fleurs...

Langage dont elle ne connaissait strictement rien d'ailleurs. Ah si, la rose rouge était le symbole de l'amour. Par contre, elle n'avait fichtrement aucune idée de ce que la violette pouvait bien signifier, et elle s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Elle aimait bien la couleur de la fleur, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Délicatement, elle cueillit une des petites fleurs et la regarda un moment avant de la porter à son nez. Elle aimait bien le parfum aussi. Discret et subtil, pas comme les roses qui exhalaient une senteur étouffante, prompte à lui donner des migraines.

« Erza ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un Jellal apparemment très surpris de la trouver là.

* * *

Jellal avait d'abord cru à un intrus en pénétrant dans le jardin de sa mère. Puis il s'était rapproché à pas de loup et avait manqué trébucher en voyant qui se trouvait là.

Ni plus ni moins qu'Erza, l'air complètement ailleurs et une fleur à la main. Une violette.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Regardant la petite fleur dans sa main d'un air pensif, elle la porta à son nez.

Mentalement, Jellal ajouta les violettes à la liste des choses qu'Erza aimait. Le regard dégoûté qu'elle envoya en direction d'un magnifique et majestueux buisson de roses de toutes les couleurs, à quelques pas de là, le fit s'interroger.

Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas les roses ? C'était une belle fleur, qui sentait bon, délicate et dangereuse tout à la fois. En plus, la rose était le symbole de l'amour.

Jellal grimaça. Bon, il pouvait dire adieu à l'idée de faire comprendre ses sentiments à la jeune femme via un bouquet de roses.

Décidant qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'Erza faisait dans le jardin de sa mère au beau milieu de la nuit, Jellal s'avança.

« Erza ? », appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner rapidement, sur ses gardes. Puis, le reconnaissant, elle se détendit.

« Oh, c'est vous, Majesté. »

Jellal écarquilla les yeux. Allons bon, quelle était la nouvelle lubie de cette femme de l'appeler Majesté ? Elle qui ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter autrefois.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles Majesté ?, souffla-t-il finalement.  
- Peut-être parce que vous êtes le Roi, répondit Erza d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Et depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?  
- N'est-ce pas la tradition de montrer son respect au souverain ?  
- Arrête. »

Ça n'était pas Erza. Pas la Erza qui se fichait bien du respect et des traditions. Pas la Erza si franche, à la limite du vulgaire qu'il connaissait. Ça n'était tout simplement pas _sa_ Erza.

Son ton froid fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme.

« Pardon ?  
- Arrête. Tu ne m'as jamais vouvoyé avant.  
- Et si maintenant j'ai envie de le faire ?  
- Tu n'en n'as pas envie, affirma-t-il avec force.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?, répondit-elle calmement, le surprenant une fois de plus.  
- Pourquoi me vouvoierais-tu volontairement ?  
- Parce que vous êtes le Roi, déclara posément Erza en ramenant son attention sur la fleur dans sa main, faisant tourner la tige entre ses doigts. Parce que vous n'êtes plus juste un prince. », termina-t-elle en portant de nouveau la fleur à son nez, fermant les yeux.

Jellal resta bouche-bée. Le souvenir d'une autre conversation, dans un autre jardin, lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu avais l'air d'être un bon Roi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de te détester._

Erza pensait-elle qu'il était un bon Roi ? Était-ce là la raison de son revirement ?

Erza ne vouvoyait que les gens qu'elle respectait. Elle le vouvoyait... Donc elle le respectait ? Parce qu'il était un bon Roi ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son avis - il avait plus tendance à se voir comme un acrobate gardant difficilement l'équilibre sur son fil.

« Je... vois. C'est juste... surprenant de ta part, déclara-t-il après quelques instants. Je m'étais habitué à ce que tu me tutoies. »

Un sentiment de regret le prit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Erza décide de le vouvoyer quand il souhaitait plus que tout se rapprocher d'elle ?

« Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Majesté. », fit la jeune femme avant de passer à côté de lui et de disparaître dans le palais.

Toujours figé au milieu du jardin, le regard de Jellal fut attiré par le buisson de violettes devant lequel se trouvait un peu plus tôt Erza. Son projet initial lui revint en mémoire et il s'attela à la tâche.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Erza se leva et pénétra dans le petit salon qui jouxtait la chambre où elle se trouvait, dans l'aile du palais réservée aux invités, elle remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas là la veille.

Un bouquet. Quelqu'un s'était glissé cette nuit dans sa chambre, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive - elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée -, et avait déposé un vase avec des fleurs sur la table de son salon.

S'approchant, elle regarda le bouquet dans les tons violets. Elle identifia rapidement la lavande, assez reconnaissable, ainsi que des feuilles vertes dont l'odeur lui indiqua que c'était de la sauge. En revanche, elle fut incapable de reconnaître les fleurs aux pétales pourpres ainsi que celles, plus petites, aux pétales bleues devenant presque violettes aux extrémités.

Malgré sa sainte horreur des surprises, elle trouva que le tout dégageait un certain charme, et les parfums mêlés étaient à fois doux et harmonieux. Elle chercha une carte, un mot, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait l'expéditeur, mais ne trouva rien.

Finalement, haussant les épaules, elle laissa le vase là où il était et partit prendre une douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Coco entra dans la chambre d'Erza, profitant de ce petit privilège qu'elle était la seule à posséder. Son regard se posa sur le fameux bouquet.

Curieuse, elle se rapprocha et regarda d'un peu plus près les fleurs avant de ravaler un cri de joie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle se demanda qui avait envoyé un tel bouquet à Erza. Dans tous les cas, il devait bien la connaître, parce que rares étaient ceux qui savaient qu'Erza aimait le violet.

Et il devait être sincère, ça elle en était sûre.

La sauge, pour l'estime profonde.

L'ancolie pourpre, pour la résolution.

Et l'hémérocalle bleue, pour la persévérance.

Le son de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce adjacente s'arrêta.

Coco sourit.

Elle était impatiente de voir la tête d'Erza quand elle apprendrait la signification des différentes fleurs.

En particulier celle de la lavande.

Le symbole de l'amour fervent.


	26. Invitation

**Note de l'auteur :** Premier OS de ce nouvel Arc ! Pas facile à écrire sachant que j'ai la tête pleine d'idées pour le suivant... Ah, précision, nouvelle ellipse ! Les adeptes du Mystwalker doivent me haïr... Ca fait deux fois que je les rapproche pour les séparer ensuite...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Dlkg :** Yes, Jellal is cutie with his flowers. Thanks to Coco to know the flowers' language. ;)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Oui, j'ai mis vingt minutes à décider ce que j'allais mettre dans ce bouquet, et sans trop le faire exprès j'y ai mis du bleu (cheveux d'un certain Roi), du rouge (hum), du violet (couleur préférée d'une certaine personne) et du vert (yeux d'une autre personne)... Ca m'a frappé après coup seulement. Vive les coïncidences !

**Holidays :** Oui, je vais le réussir ce permis ! Parce que je le veux, que je le peux, que j'en ai besoin et que ça coûte un peu cher pour le retenter dix fois. Bon sang, quand j'ai lu _Je déteste ce genre de chapitre !_ dans les reviews... Sérieux, ne pas écrire des choses comme ça, j'ai failli pleurer sans lire la suite ! Nyark nyark, oui je vais être sadique. Mais plus je suis sadique dans un chapitre, et plus je compense en guimauve dans les suivants... On recule un peu, on avance un peu, on recule beaucoup, on avance beaucoup, ou l'Art de faire criser les lecteurs.

**Lehanna :** Erza prend de la distance, c'est triste. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière... D'un autre côté, qu'elle appelle Jellal Majesté signifie qu'elle le considère vraiment comme son Roi. Elle lui est loyale, c'est pas rien. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais dit qu'Erza n'était pas attirée par Jellal... Mais comme on est moins souvent dans sa tête que dans celle de Jellal, forcément, on en sait moins sur ses sentiments. Jellal est LE grand romantique de ma fiction, je pense que tout le monde l'a compris. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec en face une femme qui adore les lances, se bat comme un homme, n'a quasiment aucune pudeur, ne connait rien au langage des fleurs et refuse obstinément de mettre une robe, c'est pas gagné...

* * *

**26. Invitation**

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Bien au chaud, comme dans un cocon, Jellal soupira de bien-être. Confortablement installé, les muscles détendus du au plaisir ressenti peu auparavant, la sueur roulant sur son corps nu, le souverain d'Edolas était au paradis.

Fermant les yeux, Jellal repensa à ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. C'était tellement bon qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas commencé des années auparavant. Après tout, il était Roi depuis sept ans maintenant, et les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Tout un tas de personnes auraient été ravies de répondre à ses désirs.

En tout cas, Jellal prit une résolution. Celle de s'adonner à cette nouvelle activité régulièrement. C'était bien trop bon pour qu'il puisse s'en passer. Bon n'était même pas approprié pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pendant l'acte. C'était exaltant, mieux que n'importe quelle drogue. Jouissif.

Et le plaisir qu'il ressentait ensuite, comme maintenant... Non, définitivement, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

La voix de Coco lui parvint de derrière la porte de la chambre.

« Seigneur Jellal, vous avez terminé ? »

Le Roi soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le dérange quand il était bien ?

« Deux minutes, Coco. Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

Puis, joignant le geste à la parole, Jellal se leva et attrapa une serviette et ses vêtements, non sans jeter un regard déçu à sa confortable baignoire emplie d'eau chaude parfumée.

Il pouvait dire adieu au bain relaxant qu'il affectionnait tant, surtout après une dure séance d'entraînement avec Luxus.

Se tournant vers le miroir en pied présent dans sa salle de bains, le souverain examina son corps nu. Oui, indéniablement, s'imposer des séances d'entraînement régulières lui faisait du bien, autant mentalement que physiquement.

Et puis, ainsi, il avait plus de chances avec Erza, non ? La connaissant, il était presque sûr - presque, car Erza était parfois d'une imprévisibilité désarmante - qu'elle préférait les hommes musclés aux maigrelets dépourvus de vigueur physique.

L'idée de se montrer à Erza vêtu juste d'un pantalon, ou mieux, d'un simple caleçon, histoire de dévoiler le plus de peau possible et de voir sa réaction, lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, Grey le faisait sans gêne sur Earthland, et Erza elle-même n'était pas un modèle de pudeur.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était censé être le souverain d'Edolas et que se balader à moitié à poil dans son propre palais n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée au monde. Sans compter que si Erza le voyait ainsi, elle n'hésiterait pas à le tabasser, histoire de lui faire rentrer son statut dans le crâne.

Souriant devant ses pensées saugrenues, Jellal finit de se sécher et s'habilla rapidement.

Erza était repartie à Sycca deux ans auparavant. Et cette fois-ci, non seulement il entretenait une correspondance avec la jeune femme, mais il la voyait régulièrement.

Bon, ils ne se voyaient pas seuls à seuls, mais c'était mieux que rien. Même s'il grinçait des dents en entendant parfois les rumeurs que s'échangeait les servantes dans les couloirs.

Erza Knightwalker, bien que ne faisant plus partie de l'armée, avait toujours eu sa place dans les ragots du palais. Une femme soldat, au milieu de tant d'hommes, c'était un sujet presque toujours brûlant. Une véritable mine d'or pour les femmes avides de potins.

Erza était revenue à plusieurs occasions. Les vingt ans de Coco, l'anniversaire de Jellal - il frissonna en repensant à l'épreuve qu'avait été la soirée -, le Marché des Armes qui se tenait deux fois l'an dans l'Allée Marchande, l'ouverture d'une succursale de sa bijouterie à la Cité Royale - pour le plus grand bonheur de toutes les dames.

A chaque fois, ils avaient pu discuter un peu, et il avait essayé de savoir ce que la jeune femme ressentait envers lui. Malheureusement, il ne devait pas être très doué car il n'était pas plus avancé que deux ans auparavant.

Coco, qui avait deviné, Dieu savait comment, que le bouquet reçu par Erza deux ans plus tôt venait de lui, lui avait rapporté que la jeune femme, une fois au courant de ce que signifiaient les différentes fleurs, avait regardé le bouquet comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment et n'y avait plus touché.

Mais, avait insisté Coco, elle ne l'avait pas jeté. Et elle avait même cherché qui le lui avait envoyé. Après deux jours de recherches vaines, Erza avait laissé tomber et avait apparemment décidé d'oublier le bouquet - et sa possible signification.

Du coup, Jellal avait réitéré son geste, mais en faisant attention à ne pas laisser d'indices. Il avait réfléchi et ne voulait pas qu'Erza pense qu'il était un lâche. Il voulait lui dire en face ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais, étant incapable d'en parler de but en blanc, il avait besoin que ce soit elle qui lance le sujet.

D'où les fleurs à chaque fois qu'elle venait au palais. Mais Erza ne souhaitait vraisemblablement pas lui en parler car jamais elle n'aborda le sujet en sa présence, à sa plus grande déception.

Sortant de sa chambre, il suivit Coco jusque dans la salle du Conseil. Que lui voulait-on à sept heures du soir ? Gran Doma avait demandé une audience exceptionnelle, sans en préciser l'objet.

Pénétrant dans la salle, Jellal alla s'asseoir sur son siège avant de s'adresser à Gran Doma.

« Bien. Puis-je à présent savoir la raison de cette réunion urgente ? Il n'y a aucune menace de guerre à l'horizon, il me semble. »

Doma se leva, et lui tendit un parchemin long comme le bras, couvert d'une écriture penchée et lourdement décoré. Le sceau en haut du parchemin était celui de l'Archipel Tendori.

Jellal fronça les sourcils. Que leur voulait donc le Royaume des Sirènes, comme l'appelaient les poètes ?

« J'ignore si vous le savez, Majesté, mais la dynastie régnante de l'Archipel Tendori aime particulièrement le combat, bien que leur nation soit pacifiste. Ceci, déclara-t-il en agitant le parchemin, est une lettre du Roi Azuma. Il convie le Royaume d'Edolas, comme tous les Royaumes du continent, à participer à un évènement extraordinaire qui se tiendra dans deux mois à Slival, leur capitale.  
- Un évènement extraordinaire, vous dites ?, demanda le souverain. Qu'est-ce donc ?  
- Un tournoi comme on en a jamais vu encore. Le Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! »


	27. Sélection

**Note de l'auteur :** Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental, c'est parti ! Et oui, j'avoue m'être honteusement inspirée du Dai Mato Enbu de maître Mashima. Mais juste pour l'idée hein !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais voir Jellal en caleçon. Voire même sans caleçon, hein... Erza, c'te chanceuse quand même *bave*

**Holidays :** Des sous-entendus ? Quels sous-entendus ? *auréole au-dessus de la tête* Bon, j'avoue avoir fait un peu exprès. Je voulais savoir si mes lecteurs avaient ou pas l'esprit mal placé... Tu as cru quoi, exactement, en lisant les trois premiers paragraphes ? :p

**Lehanna :** Roooh, mais c'est quoi cet esprit mal placé ? Franchement, quelle honte XD Évidemment que Jellal ne va pas tromper Erza, je ne suis pas si cruelle !

**Kotori-chama :** Merci pour tes remarques constructives ! Et pour l'histoire de Jellal qui signifie _Lance Puissante_, que ce soit Gérard ou Jellal ne change pas grand chose, vu qu'à mon sens Gérard est juste la version francisée de Jellal, tout comme Elsa est celle d'Erza. L'orthographe change, la prononciation aussi, mais le sens profond reste le même. Quant au fait que Jellal signifie _Magnificence_, ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Comme tu l'as dit, ça lui va bien aussi. Je pense que c'est juste une divergence de traduction. Comme quand tu cherches un mot dans un dictionnaire de langue étrangère, tu en trouves souvent plusieurs qui sont plus ou moins synonymes. _Lance puissante_, _Magnificence_, en gros, Jellal renvoie à quelque chose de majestueux, de royal, qu'on admire et qu'on respecte. Comme quoi, Mashima est quand même assez joueur. Surtout quand on remarque qu'Erza peut se traduire comme _Celle qui a la foi_ ;) et qui renvoie à la croyance et à la volonté...

**27. Sélection**

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Mirajane se sentait un peu perdue.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit que des soldats, des guerriers, des servants, des nobles, qui couraient, combattaient, observaient, discutaient, aiguisaient, étudiaient, pronostiquaient, en une cacophonie incroyable, emplissant la grande cour du palais.

Elle avait perdu de vue ses amis et tentait désormais de les retrouver. Peine perdue dans ce palais tellement grand qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à y tourner en rond.

Le Grand Tournoi Intercontinental était sur toutes les lèvres depuis deux semaines. Depuis que le Roi avait annoncé la mise en place des sélections, ouvertes à qui le voudrait, pour déterminer qui représenterait Edolas à Slival, la Cité Royale avait été envahie par tous ceux qui recherchaient la gloire, ou aimaient tout simplement le combat.

On murmurait que plusieurs milliers de candidats s'étaient présentés. Le règlement du tournoi imposait huit membres maximum par équipe. La compétition serait rude.

Cela n'avait pas arrêté Fairy Tail et c'était menés par Lucy qu'ils s'étaient inscrits dans les différentes disciplines. Jet en athlétisme. Lucy et Droy en combat armé. Mira pour sa part, s'était inscrite - poussée par Levy qui avait beaucoup râlé quand on lui avait dit que les mitraillettes et autres engins mécaniques étaient interdits - dans la catégorie des épéistes. Juvia s'était inscrite en combat à mains nues, Wendy avait suivi Lucy et Grey s'était inscrit dans le combat à la lance.

L'image d'une autre lance que la Silver Ray de Grey lui vint à l'esprit. Une lance autrement plus dangereuse, qui la faisait parfois encore cauchemarder la nuit, et qui à son grand soulagement n'existait plus. Les Dix Commandements d'Erza Knightwalker.

Elle se demanda si la rousse se trouvait elle aussi au palais. Si oui, Grey n'avait strictement aucune chance. Knightwalker surpassait de très loin n'importe qui en terme de maniement de la lance, même sans magie.

Plusieurs catégories avaient été décidées pour les sélections. Cela permettrait d'avoir le meilleur élément du Royaume dans des catégories suffisamment différentes pour permettre une grande adaptabilité.

On distinguait ainsi les épreuves athlétiques, notamment de course à pied, où Jet comptait bien briller. Les épreuves de combat armé spécifique, c'est-à-dire l'épée simple, l'épée double et la lance. On trouvait aussi le combat à mains nues et le combat armé non spécifique, c'est-à-dire avec n'importe quelle arme, excluant les épées et les lances.

Les épreuves auraient lieu le lendemain. Aujourd'hui était le jour des inscriptions.

Continuant de marcher, Mira finit par arriver dans un couloir désert, dans une partie du palais qu'elle fut bien incapable de reconnaître. Un long couloir s'ouvrait devant elle, avec plusieurs portes assez espacées de chaque côté.

Elle n'osa pas frapper, de peur de déranger, et s'avança dans le couloir en espérant de tout coeur finir par rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Mal à l'aise, elle dépassa une porte entrouverte.

« Par tous les Dieux, mais ça commence à bien faire ! », rugit une voix derrière la porte, faisant violemment sursauter Mira.

Une main sur le coeur, elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Voix qui lui disait quelque chose, d'ailleurs.

Seigneur, quand elle avait pensé _quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait_, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette personne là...

Des grommellements courroucés lui parvenaient par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, l'air sacrément irritée.

« Si jamais je trouve le pignouf qui prend ma chambre pour un jardin, je vais le-, elle s'interrompit en remarquant Mira qui la regardait d'un air légèrement apeuré. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Ah... Je me suis perdue..., avoua la barmaid. Ce palais est sacrément grand.  
- Oh. Bon, suis-moi, j'allais descendre de toute façon. », déclara la rousse en adressant une œillade meurtrière à - Mirajane suivit son regard et manqua tomber sous la surprise - un bouquet de fleurs ?!

Clignant des yeux, Mira essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait - indéniablement quelque chose de bizarre. De ce qu'elle avait vu, le bouquet contenait une petite branche brun foncé, de nombreuses petites fleurs blanches et un rameau violet. L'oeil averti de la barmaid capta la présence d'autres bouquets, à d'autres endroits, avant que Knightwalker ne ferme la porte de la chambre et parte dans le couloir à grands pas.

Ne voulant pas être perdue encore une fois, Mira la suivit, tandis qu'elles descendaient plusieurs escaliers et traversaient un certain nombre de couloirs dont elle ne se souvenait absolument pas.

Observant les boucles écarlates qui se balançaient dans le dos de son guide, elle repensa au fameux bouquet qu'elle avait aperçu, et qui avait apparemment tant irrité la rousse. Mira se demanda qui était assez courageux - ou suicidaire, selon le point de vue - pour oser envoyer de telles fleurs à la guerrière.

Car en matière de fleurs, Mirajane en connaissait un rayon. Et elle avait reconnu les différents éléments du bouquet.

La branche de cèdre symbolisait la vitalité, la force. Les fleurs blanches, qu'elle avait identifiées comme étant des freesias et des fleurs d'oranger, incarnaient respectivement la grâce et la beauté. Enfin, le rameau de lavande, d'un violet vif, ne signifiait ni plus ni moins qu'un amour ardent.

Etait-ce là la raison de l'énervement de la jeune femme ? Erza Knightwalker n'était sûrement pas le genre de femme qui rougissait quand on le courtisait. Mira était presque même sûre que cela la révulsait plus qu'autre chose.

Néanmoins, il y avait une note dissonante dans son raisonnement. Car elle se souvenait d'un jeu, auquel elles avaient toutes deux participé - avec plus ou moins d'entrain - deux ans auparavant. Un jeu au cours duquel il s'était avéré que la rousse n'avait apparemment aucune affinité avec le langage des fleurs.

Mira restait donc perplexe. Si elle en ignorait le sens caché, en quoi un bouquet de fleurs pouvait-il tant irriter l'ancien Commandant de la Deuxième Division ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte que l'objet de ses interrogations était en train de parler.

« Alors comme ça, Fairy Tail veut participer au Tournoi ?  
- Oui, répondit Mira. Disons que... certains de nos membres s'ennuient un peu, ces derniers temps. Et comme ils sont joueurs... Vous- Euh, tu participes aussi ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Oui. Le Roi nous a quasiment ordonné de participer.  
- Vous ?  
- Hugues, Sugar Boy, Luxus et moi, énuméra simplement Knightwalker.  
- Luxus aussi ?  
- Oui, il participe dans la catégorie des épées doubles.  
- Oh. Et toi, je suppose que tu participes dans la catégorie des combats à la lance ?  
- Bien vu. Ton ami enrobé, le brun, va avoir une nouvelle raison de me maudire, ajouta-elle d'un ton amusé.  
- Grey ?, murmura pour elle-même la barmaid. Et les autres, dans quelles catégories sont-ils inscrits ?  
- Les autres ?, répéta la rousse sans comprendre. Ah, Hugues et Sugar Boy ?  
- Oui.  
- Sugar Boy est un escrimeur. Quant à Hugues, on ne le croirait pas à première vue, mais c'est un maître du combat à mains nues. »

Autant pour Juvia, se dit Mira en ayant une pensée désolée pour son amie. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle-même allait sans doute devoir se confronter à Sugar Boy.

Bon. Elle espéra que Lucy, Jet, Droy et Wendy aient plus de chance avec leurs adversaires.

Et puis, se dit-elle en souriant, dans le pire des cas, il y avait toujours Luxus.

« Tu as l'air bien guillerette pour quelqu'un qui va devoir affronter Sugar Boy, remarqua Knightwalker.  
- Ah, non, je pensais à quelqu- euh, je veux dire à quelque chose d'autre.  
- Oh. »

Sans plus s'intéresser à Mira, la rousse continua son chemin, commençant à descendre un énième escalier.

Mira retint un soupir. Ca n'était pas passé loin. Luxus avait tendance à s'installer assez régulièrement dans ses pensées et cela commençait à déteindre sur son comportement. Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond soit aussi charismatique ?

Elle jeta un oeil à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges devant elle. Heureusement qu'elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Dis-moi, le quelque chose auquel tu pensais, il n'aurait pas les cheveux blonds, les épaules carrées et une double épée, par hasard ? »

Mira sursauta et se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Le regard de Knightwalker était joueur et un sourire malicieux ornait son visage, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était percée à jour.

Incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente, les joues en feu, Mira passa rapidement devant la rousse, descendant l'escalier quasiment en courant, alors qu'un rire étouffé parvenait à ses oreilles.

Zut, pensa-t-elle, zut, zut, zut ! Elle avait sous-estimé Erza Knightwalker.

Jusqu'à quel point cette femme était-elle diabolique ?


	28. Préparation

**Note de l'auteur :** Petit rappel, Slival est la capitale de l'Archipel Tendori, aussi appelé le Royaume des Sirènes, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un pays composé de quatre îles, à l'Est d'Edolas, au milieu de l'Océan de l'Est. Le souverain actuel de Slival est le Roi Azuma. Voilà pour le contexte !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Ah ah, bon, j'avoue que le but était bien de semer le doute, avec la baignoire de Jellal. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas osé, j'aime trop le Mystwalker pour ça. Sans compter qu'Erza tuerait Jellal direct si elle venait à le soupçonner d'infidélités... Et comme j'aime bien le Miraxus, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Quant au mot _pignouf_, je crois que c'est du parler franc-comtois pur et dur. Et comme je suis franc-comtoise, moi ça me paraissait bien comme mot. De toute façon, en matière d'insultes, on n'est pas obligés d'en connaître le sens pour se sentir insulté. Aux sceptiques de la chose, je conseille d'aller lire Tintin, avec son magnifique Capitaine Haddock ;)

**Lehanna :** J'aime changer de tête de temps en temps. Parce que Jellal et ses activités me donnent chaud à force. Et oui, Mira aime les blonds :)

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Bon sang, à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo, je reste toujours trois secondes à réfléchir dans quel ordre taper les lettres... Les bouquets de fleurs sont récurrents, oui. Preuve que Jellal n'est pas très imaginatif, puisqu'il a juste réussi à énerver Erza... Pour le plus grand malheur de Mira sur qui la rousse s'est vengée sans vergogne.

* * *

**28. Préparation**

_X791 - Océan de l'Est, Navire royal Le Lion des Mers_

Lucy s'étira en baillant. Bon sang que c'était long, ces voyages en bateau ! Ça ne valait pas le bolide de Natsu.

Elle espéra que tout irait bien pour le livreur aux cheveux roses. C'était rare qu'ils soient séparés, mais le Conseil avait été clair.

Le Lion des Mers n'embarquerait que le Roi, les huit concurrents sélectionnés pour le Tournoi, et la garde personnelle du souverain. Personne d'autre n'était autorisé, quel qu'en soit le motif.

Résultat, elle se retrouvait sur le pont à regarder la mer, sans rien pour la désennuyer un peu. Pas de Natsu à frapper, pas de Levy avec qui se chamailler, pas de Mira pour calmer le jeu, rien, zéro, nada.

Bon, il y avait bien Knightwalker... Mais non. Elle ne ferait pas ami-ami avec la rousse. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle lui donnait toujours des frissons dans le dos quand elle croisait son regard, non, ça n'avait rien à voir.

Elle était Lucy de Fairy Tail, une des femmes les plus craintes d'Edolas, et elle allait montrer à tous les crétins du continent ce qu'elle savait faire.

« Lucy, le Roi a demandé aux participants de se réunir dans ses quartiers. »

Se retournant vers Jet, Lucy acquiesça.

« J'arrive. », dit-elle en le suivant à l'intérieur du bateau.

Jet avait été sélectionné dans les épreuves d'athlétisme, sans guère de surprise. Même sans magie, il demeurait extrêmement rapide. Mira avait vaillamment combattu avant de se faire désarmer par Sugar Boy en quelques secondes, tout comme Juvia qui avait fini le nez dans la poussière face à Hugues.

Le plus malchanceux avait sans doute été Grey, qui avait du affronter dès son premier combat la terrifiante Knightwalker. Enfin, il n'avait pas abandonné, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Jet et elle avaient eu la surprise de retrouver Luxus qui les attendait sur le quai, ses épées croisées dans son dos et un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Puis ils avaient distingué derrière lui les trois ex-Commandants accompagnés de Coco, et leur sourire s'était envolé. Lucy se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment-là.

_Pitié, pas encore !_

Car c'était indéniable. A chaque fois qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose avec eux, il leur arrivait une tuile. Et elle devait avouer que réunis, les anciens officiers de Faust étaient assez imposants.

Jet ouvrit la porte des quartiers du Roi après que les soldats les aient laissés passer et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Lucy remarqua qu'ils étaient les derniers.

Le Roi se tourna vers eux et les salua de la tête, debout devant la vitre qui donnait sur la poupe du navire.

Luxus se tenait debout également, les bras croisés, aussi imposant que d'ordinaire, tandis que Knightwalker était adossée au mur. Sugar Boy était confortablement installé sur un canapé et Hugues était assis à l'envers sur une chaise, appuyé sur le dossier. Coco était assise par terre, le dos contre le canapé, non loin de Sugar Boy. Aux côtés de Knightwalker se tenait un grand homme brun, plus imposant encore que Luxus. Comment se nommait cette armoire à glace déjà ? Ah oui, Simon.

Mal à l'aise sans Droy à ses côtés, Jet resta debout tandis que Lucy s'appuyait sur un meuble.

« Bien. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler du programme du Tournoi, commença le Roi. Le Roi Azuma nous a renvoyé un courrier un peu plus détaillé quand nous avons répondu favorablement à son invitation.  
- Le programme ?, répéta Jet.  
- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Simon, d'une voix profonde qui surprit Lucy.  
- Le Tournoi se tiendra sur six jours. La matinée du premier jour sera dédiée uniquement à la Cérémonie d'Ouverture. De même, le soir du dernier jour accueillera la Cérémonie de Clôture. Il y aura huit épreuves, une par demi-journée.  
- Même en enlevant les Cérémonies, cela fait dix demi-journées, pointa Luxus. Pourquoi huit épreuves ?  
- Le cinquième jour est un jour de repos, expliqua le souverain.  
- Et les épreuves, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Coco.  
- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, avoua le Roi. Je suppose qu'ils veulent garder le suspense jusqu'au bout.  
- Le Roi Azuma aime les supers combats ! A mon avis, ils vont sortir le grand jeu, s'exclama Hugues.  
- Oui, approuva le Roi. C'est pourquoi il nous faut être préparés du mieux que nous pouvons. Erza ? »

Lucy se demanda pourquoi le souverain interpellait la rousse, mais celle-ci se décolla de son mur, attrapa un sac à ses pieds et le posa sur la table marquetée au centre de la pièce, faisant tinter le contenu dudit sac.

Sortant un petit paquet emballé serré, elle le défit avant de le tendre à la blonde.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. C'était le plus beau fouet qu'elle avait jamais vu. Le manche en était argenté, gravé du symbole de la guilde. Elle le prit en main et fut étonnée par sa légèreté. La lanière était faite d'une étrange matière noire luisante légèrement élastique. Elle fronça les sourcils en la rapprochant de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

« C'est la sève d'un arbre spécial, qui ne pousse que dans une zone très spécifique du continent. J'en ai ramené à Erza et elle en a fait ce fouet., expliqua Sugar Boy.  
- J'ai fait des tests, histoire qu'il ne te lâche pas d'un coup, déclara Knightwalker. Il peut s'étendre jusqu'à dix fois sa longueur actuelle tout en gardant la solidité de l'acier. Il est complètement imperméable et son élasticité le rend quasiment impossible à trancher. On ne peut pas non plus le brûler et il ne conduit pas l'électricité. »

Les yeux des personnes présentes s'ouvrirent plus ou moins à l'entente des capacités de l'arme, à l'exception de Sugar Boy et de Simon. Ils devaient déjà être au courant.

« Bien. Lucy est donc armée au delà de nos espérances, sourit le Roi. Que nous as-tu amené d'autre, Erza ?  
- J'ai une nouvelle épée pour Sugar Boy, en remplacement de Rosa Espada, répondit la jeune femme en sortant trois autres paquets du sac. Et à sa demande, j'ai aussi forgé de nouvelles lames à Luxus. »

Elle déroula les tissus qui enveloppaient les armes et tendit à Sugar Boy une longue épée rose foncé ornée du symbole du Royaume d'Edolas.

« Voici Dolce Aguda, déclara Knightwalker. Puis, tendant deux épées à Luxus. Tiens, tes Thunder Twins.  
- Merci, répondit le Commandant de la Première Division en soupesant les deux lames, avant de sourire d'un air satisfait.  
- Et le paquet qui reste, c'est pour qui ? », demanda Coco.

Effectivement, il restait un objet enveloppé dans du tissu, long et fin, posé sur la table. La rousse s'en saisit et ôta délicatement la tissu, révélant une arme argentée.

« Voici ma nouvelle lance, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait. L'arme qui suit le cœur, Soul Voice. »

Le soleil traversa la vitre et frappa la lance, illuminant la pièce, comme une promesse de victoire.


	29. Politique

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais oublié de le repréciser, je le fais donc ici : Erza, Hugues, Jellal ont 26 ans, Coco 21, Sugar Boy 28, Simon 27 et Luxus 29. Lucy, Natsu et Grey ont 24 ans, Mirajane en a 26. Voilà voilà !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Ah, j'avais pas pensé à un potager, mais pourquoi pas ? Jellal a bien un super jardin après tout ) Pour les armes, j'ai trouvé il y longtemps le nom de la lance d'Erza, _Soul Voice_. Ca sonnait bien, donc je l'avais marqué pour ne pas l'oublier... Pour _Dolce Aguda_, j'ai cherché la traduction de certains mots en espagnol et j'ai gardé ces deux-là parce que je trouvais ça bien à l'oreille. J'ai cherché un nom cool pour les épées de Luxus, mais j'ai abandonné au bout d'une demi-heure et une migraine, et j'ai gardé le peu original _Thunder Twins_. Quant au fouet de Lucy, il n'a tout simplement pas de nom. C'est un fouet, quoi.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Nan, c'est bon, je peux perdre trois secondes à écrire un pseudo quand même ! Moi je n'aime pas trop le nom des armes de Luxus, je trouve que ça sonne pas terrible... Mais pour la lance, là, oui, y'a la classe !

**Mirajane1 :** Miraxus powa ! Je le trouve mignon ce couple. Merci pour ton soutien !

**Lehanna :** Oui, Fairy Tail aura longtemps peur d'Erza. Mais ça va quand même mieux. Et le fouet va arranger un peu les choses. Euh, j'écris mes OS au fur et à mesure. Généralement quand j'en poste un j'ai le suivant déjà écrit ou en cours d'écriture. Histoire d'éviter les gros trous en publication. Pourquoi cette question ?

* * *

**29. Politique**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Dans le couloir qui menait à sa loge, Jellal sentait le stress monter à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'arène.

Ça n'était pourtant pas lui qui allait combattre, pas lui qui risquerait bientôt de mourir dans l'arène.

Mais ceux qui risquaient leurs vies le faisaient sur son ordre. S'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre eux, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Tentant de se calmer en respirant profondément, Jellal passa le seuil de la loge. La lumière l'éblouit, et il se stoppa un instant, le temps que sa vision revienne. Puis il se dirigea vers son siège et s'assit, deux de ses soldats prenant position dans son dos, deux autres gardant l'entrée.

L'arène, ronde, en pierre, avait des allures de Colisée. Elle faisait bien la taille du palais de la Cité Royale, estima-t-il. Les gradins étaient combles, remplis de personnes qui attendaient avec impatience les épreuves du tournoi. Ici et là, il distingua des bannières portant les armes de certains Royaumes ou les noms de quelques participants.

Quatre autres loges semblables à la sienne lui étaient visibles, accueillant les souverains des autres Royaumes. Un peu plus bas, il distingua cinq loges non couvertes, exactement à la verticale des loges royales. Les loges des combattants, vides pour l'instant.

Une sonnerie de trompe retentit, calmant les clameurs du public. Dans la loge à droite de celle de Jellal, un homme se leva.

Grand, imposant, ses épaules carrées et son visage taillé à la serpe clamaient que l'homme était un guerrier. Jellal voyait presque depuis sa place les puissants pectoraux et les musculeux biceps jouer sous le tissu. Les cheveux bruns foncés, assortis à la courte barbe sous son menton, vieillissaient un peu cet homme à l'aura presque effrayante, augmentée par le tatouage noir sur son oeil gauche - une simple ligne qui parcourait son front, sa paupière et le haut de sa joue.

Machinalement, Jellal passa une main sur son propre tatouage. Si cela pouvait l'aider à gagner un peu de ce charisme propre aux puissants, il en serait bien content. Parce que, maintenant, là, tout de suite, il se sentait petit face à cet homme qu'il avait reconnu comme étant le Roi Azuma.

Celui ouvrit les bras et prit la parole d'une voix de stentor.

« Mes chers amis, bienvenue au Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! Sous vos yeux, les meilleurs combattants du continent vont rivaliser de force, de courage et d'audace dans des épreuves fantastiques, pour la gloire de leurs Royaumes, et de leurs souverains ici présents ! »

Se tournant vers la droite, Azuma tendit le bras vers la loge en face de celle de Jellal.

« J'ai nommé le Roi Ivan, du Royaume de Joras ! »

L'homme qui se leva n'inspirait pas confiance à Jellal, qui avait encore en travers de la gorge les évènements de Sorka, cinq ans auparavant. L'air arrogant du Roi Ivan lui donna envie de vomir.

« La Reine Ul, du Royaume de Mentar ! »

Le Royaume de Mentar, se souvint Jellal, était neutre depuis près d'un siècle. Situé au nord d'Edolas, sa capitale se trouvait dans une région où la neige tombait continuellement, raison pour laquelle la ville de Cliva était aussi surnommée Le Palais des Glaces.

La Reine Ul se leva également. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, dont le maintien rappela à Jellal sa propre mère. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme de l'âge de Jellal, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et portait les cheveux longs. Sûrement sa fille. Cela rappela à Jellal que la couronne du Royaume de Mentar se transmettait de mère en fille, contrairement à tous les autres pays.

« Le Roi Kers'An, du Royaume de Kirios ! »

Le colosse qui occupait la loge à gauche de celle de Jellal se leva à son tour. Le Roi d'Edolas grimaça. Cet homme lui rappelait celui qu'Erza avait affronté, bien des années plus tôt, sur la frontière qui séparait Edolas de Kirios. Les combattants Kirians seraient les plus redoutables à vaincre, car ils refusaient d'abandonner un combat commencé, et possédaient une force brute monstrueuse.

« Le Roi Jellal, du Royaume d'Edolas ! »

Jellal se leva, se composant une figure digne et tentant de ne pas penser que de tous les souverains présents, il était le plus jeune et le plus inexpérimenté.

« Tous ont accepté d'envoyer des combattants pour représenter leur pays !, reprit Azuma après une petite pause. Huit combattants par Royaume, prêts à tout pour remporter le Trophée qui couronnera le Royaume le plus puissant ! »

Le public acclama les dernières paroles avec une force incroyable, pendant que les souverains se rasseyaient.

Jellal soupira. Le Royaume le plus puissant, hein ? Pas seulement. Il remercia intérieurement Luxus, Hugues, Sugar Boy et surtout Erza, véritable encyclopédie des guerres d'Edolas, de l'avoir largement briefé pendant le voyage.

Certes, le but officiel de ce Tournoi était bien de déterminer le pays le plus puissant. Pour les souverains, c'était aussi une guerre à échelle réduite, une manière pour les puissants d'asseoir leur domination, une façon aussi pour ceux qui avaient été un jour vaincus de prendre leur revanche en toute impunité.

Il n'y aurait pas de pitié possible dans les combats. Chacun voulait écraser l'adversaire et se faire craindre des autres contrées, montrer sa puissance militaire et exhiber ses plus puissants guerriers.

L'enjeu était aussi politique, car le résultat du Tournoi déterminerait sans doute aucun les alliances qui se feraient dans le futur entre les différents pays.

Enfin, l'enjeu était également commercial et économique. Nul doute que parmi le public, de nombreux investisseurs potentiels, maîtres de guildes, commerçants en tous genres attendaient avec impatience de voir les combats.

Celui qui gagnerait le Tournoi aurait la gloire, il serait le plus puissant en terme de force militaire, craint et respecté par les autres Royaumes. Il aurait grande facilité à mettre en place des alliances et serait la cible privilégiée des commerçants pour la décennie à venir.

Et c'était pourquoi tous avaient répondus présents. Même Mentar, le Royaume éternellement neutre. Même Joras, dont la majorité des commerçants se méfiaient. Même Kirios, peu enclin aux relations diplomatiques.

C'était pourquoi il était là, aujourd'hui, dans une loge sur les hauteurs d'une arène, prêts à regarder ses propres hommes combattre dans cette nouvelle guerre.

Alors que commençait la Cérémonie d'Ouverture et que les concurrents pénétraient dans l'arène pour la présentation, Jellal inspira profondément.

Lucy, Coco, Jet, Simon, Sugar Boy, Hugues, Luxus.

Erza.

Le futur d'Edolas reposait désormais entre leurs mains.


	30. Dressage

**Note de l'auteur :** Whaaa, déjà le trentième OS ! Je suis fière de moi *pleure*

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Sans suspense, avoue que ça ne serait pas très intéressant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont se taper dessus pendant les dix OS suivants au moins... Ca rattrapera toute la baston qui manquait. Et puis, c'est bien beau d'organiser un Tournoi, mais faut peut-être définir l'adversaire quand même !

**Dlkg :** Thank you very much ! Hey, did i understand well ? Erza and Azuma ? Yerk, i like see them in a battle, but it is all. Erza hurted ? An incredible victory ? I'm thinking about it, don't worry. :)

**Lyra :** Ah oui, j'avais pas fait gaffe... Mais Mirajane est l'exception qui confirme la règle, puisqu'elle est semblable à son homologue d'Earthland... Ah, dur dur de s'y retrouver.

**Lehanna :** Le but, c'est que Jellal paraisse petit. Et c'est vrai que comparé aux autres Rois, c'est un gamin !

* * *

**30. Dressage**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

L'entrée de l'arène était juste devant elle, comme un rectangle lumineux au bout du couloir où elle se tenait. Inspirant, Lucy crispa sa main sur son fouet dans une tentative de réconfort.

Rien à faire, elle était stressée comme jamais.

Rajustant ses gants noirs, elle fixa son attention sur sa tenue. Elle portait un débardeur violet moulant et ajusté, discrètement renforcé à l'intérieur au niveau des côtes et du col montant. Son pantalon était également renforcé au niveau des mollets et elle portait des protections sur les avant-bras.

Elle avait rechigné quand Coco lui avait apporté, plus encore quand elle avait su que c'était d'anciens vêtements d'Erza Knightwalker. Mais maintenant, elle prenait lentement conscience qu'elle allait se confronter à des guerriers au moins aussi puissants que la rousse, et son équipement renforcé la rassurait un peu.

Et puis, c'était assez pratique au final, quand elle y repensait. Les protections faisaient leur office sans pour autant être lourdes ou entraver les mouvements, ce qui pouvait être salutaire dans un combat.

Entendant le gong qui annonçait le début des épreuves, en ce premier après-midi de compétition, elle s'avança vers l'arène.

Pourquoi avait-elle autant insisté pour passer en premier ? Pour faire ses preuves sûrement. Le Roi avait semblé dubitatif, puis, devant le manque de réaction des autres participants, avait accepté de la laisser ouvrir le bal.

Lucy, forte de cette petite victoire, avait caressé l'idée de se moquer un peu de Knightwalker qui semblait frustrée. Puis elle avait renoncé.

Elle comprenait peu à peu que la rousse et elle-même se ressemblaient beaucoup. Frondeuses, franches, brutales dans leurs gestes et leurs propos. Cette constatation l'ennuyait un peu, car ça signifiait que la rousse pouvait très bien être attentive à ses amis et être capable de s'amuser comme elle le faisait à la guilde.

Et elle se doutait de ce que la rousse pouvait penser à ce moment.

_Quoi que tu fasses, fais-le, et fais-le bien._

C'est ce qu'elle même aurait pensé si les rôles avaient été inversés. Car elle détestait l'échec, plus encore quand c'était elle qui échouait.

Cognant ses poings l'un contre l'autre, Lucy entra dans le Colisée.

C'était bien plus grand que ce qu'elle aurait pensé, remarqua-t-elle. Les gradins s'étalaient sur une hauteur vertigineuse, remplis de gens qui criaient leur soutien à leurs champions et huaient les autres concurrents. Dans une loge abritée du soleil, elle aperçut la touffe bleue qui servait de chevelure au Roi.

Puis son regard fut attiré par ce qui ce trouvait au milieu de l'arène.

Cinq énormes rectangles entièrement couverts de tissu noir, chacun grands comme une maison, étaient disposés en un parfait pentagone. Sur chaque tissu se détachait un chiffre, blanc, compris entre un et cinq.

Cinq. Un pour chaque concurrent, apparemment. Le combat serait donc indirect ? En même temps, se dit-elle en jetant un regard au colosse Kirian, ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Même avec son fouet, elle se voyait mal affronter une montagne de muscles de deux mètres de haut. C'était plus un combat pour Luxus, ça.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à la première épreuve du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! »

L'homme qui venait de parler était plutôt jeune, avec des cheveux argentés et des lunettes de soleil, et se tenait debout dans la loge du Roi Azuma.

« Moi, Rustyrose, serai votre présentateur et votre arbitre pendant toute la durée de ce Tournoi ! »

Rustyrose ? Lucy retint un gloussement nerveux. _Rose rouillée_ ? C'était quoi ce nom pourri ?

« Sur ce, voici la première épreuve ! J'ai nommé... WILD ! »

Wild ? Lucy réfléchit. Quelle était le rapport entre les objets cachés sous les tissus noirs et la sauvagerie ? Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'avança vers un autre homme qui, au centre de l'arène, faisait signe aux concurrents de le rejoindre.

« Chaque concurrent va tirer au sort un numéro. Si ces Messieurs-dames veulent bien se donner la peine. », continua Rustyrose en faisant signe à l'homme au centre de l'arène.

Celui-ci tendit une boîte. Quand vint son tour, Lucy y plongea la main et en retira un jeton. Elle avait le numéro deux.

« Bien ! Chaque combattant possède maintenant son numéro ! Le but de l'épreuve est simple ! »

Les tissus noirs, sans doute actionnés par un astucieux mécanisme, glissèrent en même temps, découvrant ce qu'ils cachaient.

Lucy déglutit.

Des cages. Dans chaque cage, un animal sauvage. Gros, grand. Puissant. Et apparemment très, très en colère.

« Ces fauves sont les plus grands prédateurs du monde. Nous sommes allés les chercher dans les endroits les plus reculés, juste pour cette épreuve ! Chacun d'eux porte un collier. A ce collier est attaché une pierre précieuse. »

Oui, maintenant qu'il le disait, elle apercevait les colliers de métal passés au cou des fauves.

« Le but de cette épreuve est de récupérer la pierre précieuse attachée au collier, le plus rapidement possible ! Concurrents, en position s'il-vous-plaît ! »

Serrant le poing, Lucy se plaça devant la porte de la cage numéro deux. Elle leva les yeux sur le monstre qui se tenait dans la cage, crachant de fureur.

Un tigre à dents de sabre, rien que ça. Elle avait entendu parler de ces fauves, qui vivaient en meute dans les plaines enneigées du Royaume de Mentar.

Deux mètres de haut pour quatre mètres de long, avec des crocs qui faisaient la taille de son bras. Et un régime strictement carnivore. Elle posa les yeux sur les griffes aiguisées. Un seul coup pouvait l'éventrer facilement.

« Que la première épreuve du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental, WILD, commence ! »

La porte de la cage claqua en se refermant derrière Lucy. Le bruit attira l'attention du fauve, qui tourna la tête vers elle. Un éclat brillant, sur le cou de la bête, attira son attention. La pierre précieuse ! Elle pouvait la distinguer en plissant les yeux. C'était un rubis, de la taille de son poing.

Grondant, le tigre se rapprocha, ayant apparemment compris que l'humaine qui était entrée dans sa cage était un repas potentiel.

D'un mouvement du poignet, Lucy déroula son fouet. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment là à attendre. Rustytruc l'avait dit, cette épreuve était aussi une course.

Le fauve semblait aussi impatient qu'elle, car il bondit avec une rapidité incroyable compte tenu de sa taille. Lucy se jeta sur le côté, esquivant de justesse les griffes acérées, et lança son fouet sur une patte avant de la bête.

Elle avait fait des tests avec son fouet. Un coup comme celui qu'elle venait de lancer avait suffit à presque trancher en deux un rocher de deux mètres d'épaisseur.

Mécontent d'avoir raté sa cible, le tigre gronda à nouveau, se tournant vers elle, écartant le fouet qui venait de le frapper sans qu'il ne réagisse. Lucy réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas senti le coup.

_Cette bestiole est complètement blindée !_

Cette découverte lui fit couler un filet de sueur sur la tempe. Comment elle allait faire si ce truc ne sentait pas ses coups ?

Le fauve ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit à nouveau, crocs en avant. Son seul échappatoire fut de se jeter en avant, sous le tigre, roulant dans la poussière pour finalement se retrouver derrière son ennemi, haletante.

Comme pour la narguer, le soleil se refléta sur la pierre précieuse du collier.

Le sang battait à ses temps, et elle n'entendait plus la clameur du public et les bruits des combats dans les autres cages. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le tigre géant et cette fichue pierre rouge.

Lucy jura. La bestiole était plus maligne qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait réussi à l'acculer dans un coin de la cage et se rapprochait lentement, un grondement sourd émanant de sa gorge.

Alors que le tigre lançait sa patte en vue sûrement de l'éventrer, Lucy tenta le tout pour le tout. Se jetant sur le côté pour éviter de se faire ouvrir le ventre, elle s'agrippa à la fourrure de la patte et s'envola.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Accrochée à la patte avant du fauve, elle se sentit quitter le sol, tandis que la bête rugissait et secouait sa patte dans tous les sens pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Serrant les dents, Lucy rampa, centimètre par centimètre, remontant vers l'épaule du tigre géant. Celui-ci, furieux, avança brusquement sa gueule vers elle, dans le but de la croquer directement. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa son fouet et le lança en direction du cou de la bête.

_Il peut s'étendre jusqu'à dix fois sa longueur actuelle_, avait dit Knightwalker. Elle espéra que la rousse n'avait pas raconté d'âneries.

Le fouet s'allongea, s'allongea, et vint s'enrouler autour du cou de la bête. Elle lâcha prise sur la fourrure qu'elle agrippait et se laissa emporter, tenant fermement son fouet à deux mains, passant à quelques centimètres des crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur le dos du fauve, qui rugit et se secoua dans tous les sens pour la déloger, ruant et crachant de rage. S'agrippant pour ne pas tomber, elle sentit sous ses doigts un objet froid.

Relevant la tête, elle vit, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête, le collier en métal qui supportait la pierre. Galvanisée, elle grimpa un peu plus haut et aperçut finalement la pierre rouge, un peu plus bas, accrochée au collier.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, elle se laissa glisser dans le vide, crocheta le collier d'une main, et, suspendue à deux mètres du sol, elle saisit la pierre avant de lâcher prise sous les ruades du fauve.

Lucy roula dans la poussière, et se dit qu'elle devrait remercier Knightwalker pour sa tenue renforcée, qui lui avait évité de se briser la nuque.

Des chaînes épaisses entravèrent le tigre, lancées par de assistants en-dehors de la cage, tandis qu'elle sortait, contusionnée et épuisée, et retournait dans l'arène.

La voix de Rustyrose résonna dans le stade.

« Et voici donc le dernier concurrent à récupérer sa pierre. J'ai nommé Lucy Ashley, du Royaume d'Edolas ! C'est dommage, car le dernier au classement ne récolte malheureusement aucun point ! »

Clignant des yeux, Lucy mit un moment à comprendre ce que l'arbitre venait de dire.

Elle était la dernière à avoir récupéré sa pierre. Elle baissa les yeux sur le rubis qui chatoyait dans sa main, réprimant une affreuse envie de pleurer.

Elle avait réussi l'épreuve...

... mais elle avait perdu la course.


	31. Time limit

**Note de l'auteur : **Précision vocabulaire. Les citoyens d'Edolas sont les Edolans, les habitants de Kirios les Kirians, ceux de Mentar sont les Mentari, le peuple de Joras est le peuple Jorien et l'Archipel Tendori est peuplé par les Tendors. Oui, c'est complètement inventé, donc oui, c'est normal si ça sonne un peu bizarre.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Oui, WILD... Four ! Moi aussi j'ai trippé faire ça en l'écrivant. XD Ah, bah on peut pas gagner à chaque fois hein. C'est bête pour Lucy, mais faut bien qu'il y en ait qui perdent...

**Lehanna :** Pauvre Lucy, oui. Je suis cruelle. Hé hé... Pour cet arc, ça va tout déchirer ! Vu le temps que j'ai passé à tout planifier, des épreuves au classement en passant par les concurrents...

**Riza Deumbra :** Chouette, une lectrice de plus ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Perso j'adorerais que les producteurs nous sortent un OAV sur ce qui s'est passé à Edolas pendant les sept dernières années ! Faudrait faire pétition, tiens... Ah, oui, moi aussi je déplore le peu de fictions Mystwalker ( Même en en lisant en anglais et en espagnol (j'aurais jamais cru que les LV me seraient aussi utiles), y'en a pas beaucoup... C'est bête. Oui, j'avoue que cet Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental est un peu beaucoup inspiré des Grands Jeux Inter-magiques (Dai Mato Enbu pour les puristes). Mes chapitres, j'essaie de les poster tous les jours, ou tous les deux jours (parce que le temps, l'envie et l'inspi, c'est comme la météo : ça va, ça vient...). Merci pour tout !

* * *

**31. Time limit**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Jellal s'assit sur son siège, dans cette loge qu'il trouvait franchement impersonnelle et oppressante.

L'épreuve du premier jour, WILD, avait été un fiasco complet. C'était méchant pour Lucy de dire ça, mais c'était malheureusement la vérité.

Kirios avait fini premier, gagnant ainsi huit points et prenant la tête du classement. Inutile de préciser qu'Edolas était en dernière position, avec zéro point.

La veille au soir, lors de la réunion qu'il avait convoqué dans les quartiers qui leur étaient prêtés pour la durée du Tournoi, Lucy ne s'était pas montrée, Coco ayant laissé entendre qu'elle prenait une douche. Jellal n'avait pas protesté. La défaite était toujours dure à avaler.

Les membres de l'armée avaient paru assez ennuyés - à l'exception d'Erza qui bouillonnait sous son air neutre. Jellal pouvait presque entendre ces pensées tellement elles étaient évidentes. _J'aurais du y aller_, voilà ce qui se lisait dans les yeux de la rousse, sous les sourcils froncés. Jellal pensa vaguement qu'il devrait trouver un moyen pour qu'Erza arrête de toujours froncer les sourcils. Elle allait finir par avoir des rides avant l'âge.

Il avait été décidé, après âpres discussions, et à la grande fureur de la rousse, que Sugar Boy disputerait l'épreuve du matin et Hugues celle de l'après-midi. Simon avait accepté d'être le membre de réserve, avec la possibilité toutefois d'échanger son rôle avec Coco.

Et maintenant, il était assis sur ce siège qui lui faisait mal aux fesses, regardant l'arène qui s'était transformé pendant la nuit en un gigantesque labyrinthe végétal. Des murs en haies, en arbres, en buissons, des arches en lierre et en vigne, bref, un prodige végétal capable d'impressionner n'importe qui, même en oubliant le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à tout planter en une nuit.

Jellal nota mentalement de trouver des informations sur les méthodes de cultures de l'Archipel Tendori. Cela pourrait être utile aux agriculteurs et jardiniers d'Edolas.

Les gradins étaient encore plus combles que la veille et l'entrée des concurrents fut suivie d'un fracas assourdissant. Malgré la distance, Jellal repéra sans mal Sugar Boy, engoncé dans son éternelle armure rose.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je lui avait dit de mettre quelque chose de plus pratique ! Il n'écoute jamais quand on lui parle ce ruffian ou quoi ? »

Jellal retint un rire en entendant la voix d'Erza, quelques mètres sous sa loge, qui parvenait à percer le brouhaha ambiant. Ah, même sans le vouloir, elle savait toujours comment le détendre. Il remercia intérieurement Sugar Boy.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à la première épreuve du deuxième jour de ce Tournoi ! »

L'attention de tous se focalisa sur Rustyrose, dans la loge du Roi Azuma.

« Pour ceux qui n'auraient pu assister à l'épreuve d'hier, WILD, voici pour vous le rappel du classement ! A la dernière place, ayant malheureusement fini dernier et n'ayant donc récolté aucun point, le Royaume d'Edolas ! »

Jellal soupira alors que le public huait Sugar Boy et l'équipe du Royaume.

« A la quatrième place, avec deux points, le Royaume de Mentar ! »

Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre, et Jellal aperçut la Reine Ul baisser légèrement la tête.

« A la troisième place, ayant récolté quatre points, le Royaume de Joras ! »

Jellal serra les dents en voyant le regard condescendant que lui envoya le Roi Ivan. Non, décidément, il n'aimait pas du tout ce type.

« En deuxième position, avec six points, le Royaume de Tendori ! »

Jellal pouvait sentir à la fois la fierté et l'arrogance qui suintaient dans la voix de Rustyrose. L'arbitre était censé être impartial, mais de toute évidence, Rustyrose souhaitait la victoire de son pays par-dessus tout.

« Enfin, à la tête du classement, avec huit points, le Royaume de Kirios ! »

Une clameur incroyable monta des gradins qui environnaient la loge du souverain Kers'An. Celui-ci afficha un grand sourire satisfait. Le combattant kirian au centre de l'arène leva son poing en l'air, défiant les autres participants.

« L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui mêlera stratégie, endurance et hasard ! Voici la seconde épreuve, DÉDALE ! »

Rustyrose désigna de la main le labyrinthe au centre de l'arène, avant de s'adresser aux participants.

« Ce labyrinthe végétal renferme dans ses détours vingt bracelets d'argent ! Cherchez-les, trouvez-les, et tentez d'en garder le plus possible jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve ! »

Entre les loges royales, cinq hommes dévoilèrent cinq sabliers géants.

« La limite de temps est de trente minutes ! La course contre la montre, DÉDALE, commence maintenant ! »

Le gong retentit, alors que les combattants pénétraient dans le labyrinthe et que le sable commençait à s'écouler dans les sabliers.

Jellal avait la gorge nouée. Depuis les loges et les gradins, les spectateurs pouvaient suivre les mouvements des participants, tandis que ces derniers étaient complètement perdus dans les détours du labyrinthe.

Il suivait l'armure rose de Sugar Boy des yeux, largement visible au milieu de la verdure. Combien de bracelets avait-il trouvé ? Serait-ce assez pour gagner l'épreuve ?

Le temps filait et à mesure que les sabliers se vidaient, le silence dans le stade se faisait de plus en plus pesant et la tension de plus en plus forte. Soudain, une clameur retentit.

Les combattants de Mentar et de Joras venaient de se rencontrer au détour d'un chemin. Brandissant son épée, le combattant jorien se jeta sur son adversaire.

Le combat fut rapide et à la grande surprise de Jellal, le participant mentari, pourtant bien moins baraqué que son assaillant, l'emporta facilement. Il mit son adversaire hors combat en moins de deux minutes et récupéra ses bracelets.

« Le combattant de Joras est hors combat ! Il est donc d'ors et déjà à la dernière place de cette épreuve ! »

La voix de Rustyrose résonna à nouveau, et Jellal soupira. Bon, ils ne finiraient pas derniers sur cette épreuve-là, c'était déjà ça.

Jellal cherchait Sugar Boy qu'il avait perdu de vue quand le gong résonna à nouveau, marquant la fin de l'épreuve. Un par un, les combattants restants sortirent du labyrinthe, tandis que le participant jorien était évacué sur une civière en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Bien ! Le décompte a été fait ! En quatrième place, avec un bracelet, le Royaume d'Edolas ! Qui empoche donc deux points ! »

Quoi ?! Sugar Boy n'en n'avait eu qu'un ? Dépité, Jellal sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait espéré mieux.

« En troisième position, ayant récupéré trois bracelets et remportant donc quatre points, le Royaume de Tendori ! A la deuxième place, avec quatre bracelets, le Royaume de Kirios ! »

Jellal grimaça. Tendori et Kirios étaient sans aucun doute des adversaires féroces.

« A la première place, avec un total de dix bracelets, le Royaume de Mentar ! »

A la réflexion, Mentar semblait posséder de très bons combattants. Jellal regretta de n'avoir pu voir le combat de plus près. Les lacrymas-visions d'Earthland lui vinrent à l'esprit. Dommage que rien de tel n'existe sur Edolas...

Jellal rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient désormais deux points, mais ce n'était absolument pas suffisant. Ils devaient finir premiers à l'épreuve suivante, sinon ils seraient en très mauvaise posture.

_Hugues, je compte sur toi._


	32. La roue du destin

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** L'Art de faire criser les lecteurs, lesson two : arrêter juste quand ça devient intéressant. *niark* Et Sugar Boy a fait ce qu'il a pu, les autres ont été plus rapides ou ont eu plus de chance, voilà tout.

**Riza Deumbra :** Oui, les fictions Mystwalker, sur , en comptant la mienne, doit y'en avoir cinq en français... Et encore, y'en a deux je crois qui sont des OS... Heureusement, ce couple semble plus populaire chez les anglophones, qui en écrivent un nombre important (même si la plupart ne sont que des OS aussi). L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne mettent pas la mention Mystwalker dans le résumé, du coup le moteur de recherche du site ne les affiche pas quand on fait une recherche avec ce mot-clé... Pour les trouver, faut passer au crible toutes les fictions labellisées Fairy Tail... Et y'en a un paquet.

* * *

**32. La roue du destin**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Erza se sentait à deux doigts d'exploser. L'humiliation était trop forte, et elle ressentait le besoin presque vital d'aller enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau à tous les crétins dans les gradins qui huaient le Royaume d'Edolas après leur double défaite.

Lucy s'était bien débrouillée, elle en convenait, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle avait fini en dernière place.

Elle avait décidé de participer le second jour pour rattraper le coup et montrer à tous ces imbéciles la puissance d'Edolas, mais le Roi des imbéciles en personne avait posé son veto. Pour qui il se prenait ? Ca n'était pas parce qu'il avait les cheveux bleus qu'il avait forcément toujours raison !

Essayant de se calmer, Erza s'appliqua à respirer profondément. Son esprit commençait à partir en vrille, au-delà de toute raison. Jellal était le Roi, et en tant que citoyenne d'Edolas et membre de l'équipe représentant le pays, elle devait lui obéir.

Même si certaines de ses décisions lui restaient franchement en travers de la gorge.

Ce Tournoi la mettait trop sur les nerfs. Preuve en était qu'elle avait failli s'étouffer en voyant que Sugar Boy avait _osé_ se pointer à la deuxième épreuve dans son armure rose. Elle le savait pourtant, qu'il était imperméable à toute remarque - bonne ou mauvaise - sur son attirail peu viril et parfaitement honteux elle le savait très bien, elle y était habituée, et pourtant. Elle était tellement à fleur de peau qu'elle avait failli péter un câble pour une chose aussi futile.

Bon, l'avantage était que ça avait déstressé nettement Ashley, encore mal après sa défaite de la veille, et qui l'avait regardée péter une durite avec un semblant de sourire surpris. Le grand roux, Jet, l'avait regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Ça l'avait amené à se poser des questions, d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle avait la réputation d'être si insensible pour qu'on la regarde comme ça quand elle lâchait un peu la bride à ses émotions ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer et desserrer les poings en une tentative vaine pour se calmer, tout en suivant des yeux la touffe violette de Hugues qui s'avançait dans l'arène pour la troisième épreuve.

Elle espéra qu'il terminerait au moins deuxième. Ils étaient en queue de peloton alors que Kirios cavalait en tête de classement avec déjà douze points de plus qu'eux. Rien d'irrattrapable mais ils ne devaient pas continuer ainsi ou ce serait fini.

L'épreuve de cet après-midi se disputait dans une arène différente, située quasiment à l'autre bout de la ville de Slival. Erza avait également aperçu d'autres bâtiments qui semblaient dédiés au combat, un peu partout dans la cité. Elle avait noté que les soldats qui patrouillaient ici et là semblaient bien rodés et efficients dans leur travail.

Bien. Ne pas sous-estimer l'ennemi. C'était la première règle de survie en environnement hostile, et elle la suivrait. Une réunion des Rois comme celle-ci arrivait de façon exceptionnelle et était la porte ouverte à toutes sortes de complots.

L'arène où ils se trouvaient actuellement était construite sur le même modèle que l'autre - en pierre, hauts gradins, loges royales et loges pour les participants, parfaitement ronde. La différence notable était que le centre était occupé par un drôle de dispositif qui semblait fait entièrement en métal.

Au début, Erza pensa que c'était encore un labyrinthe, même si celui-ci était fait de murs en métal et non de végétaux. Puis elle remarqua que certains couloirs ne se croisaient jamais. Perplexe, elle suivit mentalement un chemin en démarrant d'une des cinq entrées et arriva, après nombre détours, directement au centre du dédale.

Dédale qui n'en n'était pas un puisque les cinq chemins étaient parfaitement isolés les uns des autres. Ils menaient tous au centre en parcourant approximativement la même distance et ne comportaient aucune impasse, aucun croisement.

C'était ce dernier point qui la rendait perplexe. Quelle épreuve pouvait-on bien mener dans un lieu pareil ? Certes, les concurrents ne pouvaient pas voir le labyrinthe - elle décida de l'appeler comme ça, faute d'un terme plus approprié - comme elle le voyait, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se croiser. De plus, cela ne semblait guère approprié non plus pour une course, et elle ne distinguait aucun obstacle potentiel sur le chemin des concurrents.

« Mesdames et messieurs, maintenant débute la troisième épreuve de ce Tournoi ! L'épreuve où le sort de chacun sera entièrement décidé par la roue du destin ! Bienvenue à FATE ! »

Erza envoya un regard courroucé à Rustyrose qui venait de lui exploser les tympans avec sa voix irritante au possible, nota au passage que Sugar Boy le regardait d'un air admiratif - ce qui amplifia sa mauvaise humeur et lui tira une grimace dégoûtée - et finalement revint sur Hugues qui s'était tranquillement posté devant l'une des entrée du dédale, la brise faisant voleter son manteau blanc.

FATE, hein ? Elle se demanda vaguement qui nommait les épreuves. Sûrement l'autre idiot de Rustyrose, oui, ça irait bien avec son personnage de faire de la mauvaise poésie. Elle plaignait sérieusement le Roi Azuma, tout d'un coup. Supporter un tel trublion devait demander un sang-froid effrayant.

Elle lança un regard à Sugar Boy, toujours vêtu de rose, et se dit que si jamais Hugues finissait mal classé, elle passerait sa fureur sur l'ex-Commandant blond. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de lui couper la banane qui lui tenait lieu de tignasse...

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle imaginait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire subir à Sugar Boy, pour toutes les crises de nerfs qu'il lui avait fait piquer avec son style vestimentaire impossible.

A côté d'Erza, Lucy et Jet déglutirent et s'éloignèrent de la rousse, effrayés autant par l'aura noire qui l'entourait que par le sourire démoniaque qu'elle affichait.

Depuis la loge du souverain tendor, Rustyrose s'adressait désormais aux concurrents.

« Entrez dans l'arène et trouvez votre chemin vers le centre ! Tous les chemins y mènent, mais le destin décidera de qui y arrivera ou non ! Que la troisième épreuve, FATE, commence ! »

Hugues entra dans l'arène et Erza le suivit des yeux, gardant un œil sur les autres compétiteurs.

Prudents, les cinq participants marchaient dans les couloirs, surveillant les murs autour d'eux. L'épreuve était trop simple, il y avait forcément une astuce quelque part.

A l'opposé de Hugues, le combattant kirian passa l'angle d'un couloir... Et fut accueilli par plusieurs javelots qui jaillirent des murs ! Dans un autre couloir, le participant mentari esquiva de justesse des pieux qui tombèrent du plafond, manquant de l'embrocher.

A partir de ce moment, les pièges dissimulés dans tout le dédale commencèrent à être activés un peu partout, manquant de peu de tuer les concurrents. C'était bien fait, pensa Erza en regardant Hugues sauter pour éviter de basculer dans le trou qui s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

Cela dit, l'épreuve restait largement faisable, se dit-elle en voyant Hugues progresser souplement dans les couloirs, déjouant habilement les pièges. Le concurrent kirian, un colosse fait uniquement de muscles et apparemment peu véloce, ne put éviter les lances qui surgirent des murs au niveau de ses genoux, et tomba sans plus pouvoir se relever, les mollets déchiquetés.

Les quatre concurrents restants se rapprochaient du centre du dédale, tant et si bien que Hugues et le participant mentari, sans le savoir, finirent par arpenter des chemins contigus.

Les organisateurs devaient l'avoir fait exprès, car cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un piège qui se déclencha. Le mur qui séparait les deux couloirs changea de forme, mettant en contact les deux chemins, tandis que les voies qui menaient vers le centre du dédale se réajustaient, formant un seul et unique couloir.

Erza se pencha vers l'avant par réflexe en comprenant. Il y allait avoir combat, et celui qui gagnerait pourrait continuer. Le perdant rétrograderait forcément d'une place au classement de l'épreuve.

Elle grimaça. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont l'un des participants de Mentar avait mis une raclée au combattant jorien le matin même, pendant l'épreuve DEDALE. Manifestement, ceux de Mentar étaient des adeptes du corps à corps.

Le combat commença, et puis dura, dura, dura... Erza serra les poings en voyant les participants de Tendori et de Joras parvenir au centre du labyrinthe indemnes, prenant ainsi la première et la deuxième place.

Pendant ce temps, Hugues et son adversaire se jaugeaient, prenant conscience qu'ils avaient plus ou moins le même niveau. Seulement, un match nul n'était pas envisageable. Alors ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tout en progressant dans le couloir qui menait à l'arrivée.

Mauvaise idée. Un autre piège se déclencha, et chacun fit un bond pour éviter les poignards qui volaient dans le couloir étroit. Malchanceux, Hugues dut pour cela reculer tandis que le mentari, profitant que la voie était libre, piquait un sprint vers le centre du dédale.

Hugues le suivit aussi rapidement que possible, mais ils étaient trop près de l'arrivée pour qu'il ait le temps de rattraper son adversaire. Erza grinça des dents en voyant Hugues parvenir enfin à l'arrivée, prenant ainsi la quatrième place.

Sentant qu'elle allait casser quelque chose ou quelqu'un si elle restait là plus longtemps, elle fit volte-face et descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers l'extérieur de l'arène. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Dans le couloir qui faisait le tour de l'arène, sous les gradins, elle manqua de rentrer dans Jellal qui descendait lui aussi. Le Roi aux cheveux bleus la regarda d'un air sérieux.

Erza le salua d'un mouvement de la tête avant de sortir. Ils étaient d'accord.

Demain, elle entrait dans la danse.


	33. Renouveau

**Note de l'auteur :** Week-end chargé, rentrée lundi et reprise des cours, reprise de la conduite pour le permis... Tout un tas de choses qui cumulées, font que je n'ai guère eu le temps d'écrire...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** J'attends ta vengeance, j'attends... Une semaine Mystwalker ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? *étoiles dans les yeux* Et oui le Tournoi prend une allure plus... risquée. Mais si on compare avec le Dai Mato Enbu, c'est un peu la même : le degré de danger entre les épreuves Chariot et Pandémonium n'est pas tout à fait le même non plus...

**Lehanna :** Et oui les autres sont forts ! En même temps, j'allais pas les faire tout gagner les doigts dans le nez, y'aurait aucun intérêt sinon. Et moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire le moment où Erza pète son câble toute seule. Perso je suis fan des moments où Erza, dans l'animé, part dans des délires pas possibles toute seule :D Oui, les épreuves m'ont demandé du boulot ! Raison pour laquelle j'ai placé l'Arc Reconversion avant celui-ci.

**Riza Deumbra :** Pour Erza, veuillez descendre un peu ) même si cet OS sera du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre que notre jolie rousse.

* * *

**33. Renouveau**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Jellal avait l'étrange impression d'être pris dans un cercle infernal. Tous ses matins se ressemblaient, et, inconsciemment, cela commençait à l'effrayer un peu.

Il se réveillait - était réveillé par Coco -, se demandait pendant une bonne minute où il était, se remémorait les évènements récents, soupirait, se levait, s'habillait pendant que Coco babillait en préparant son petit-déjeuner, mangeait, vérifiait sa tenue, sortait dans le couloir dans ses appartements prêtés par le Roi Azuma, passait dans la salle commune entre les chambres des participants d'Edolas, saluait tout le monde, souhaitait bonne chance aux combattants du jour, sortait des appartements, allait jusqu'à l'arène flanqué des quatre mêmes gardes, montait les marches qui conduisaient à sa loge, pénétrait dans cette dernière et s'asseyait sur ce siège qui commençait sérieusement à le dégoûter.

Même si l'arène d'aujourd'hui avait des allures d'échafaud.

L'arène consistait en une tour gigantesque, démesurément haute, bâtie dans une pierre d'un noir profond - du basalte ? - qui lui donna des frissons. De nombreuses arches étaient visibles aux différents étages, et il distinguait des escaliers à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la tour, reliant les différents niveaux.

Certains étages possédaient des arches ouvertes qui permettaient aux spectateurs d'apercevoir l'intérieur. La tour avait été construite dans une sorte de cratère, en-dehors de Slival, et des gradins avaient été aménagés sur les falaises qui l'entouraient. Le sommet de la tour - Jellal compta une trentaine d'étages - était situé une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus des derniers gradins.

Les étages supérieurs possédaient également des arches, mais elles semblaient murées par du métal. Impossible de savoir ce qui s'y cachait.

La base de la tour était un peu plus épaisse que son sommet, et curieusement, il semblait n'y avoir aucune entrée. Jellal avait beau chercher, le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour pénétrer dans la tour était de passer par une des arches ouvertes, dans les étages supérieurs. Sauf que la première de ces arches se trouvait à trente mètres du sol.

Un grondement effrayant, émanant de la tour et se répercutant sur les parois du cratère, amplifié par l'écho, réduisit les spectateurs au silence. Jellal déglutit et une peur insidieuse lui mordit le ventre quand il aperçut une tache écarlate au fond du cratère, parmi un petit groupe de personnes qu'il devina être les participants à l'épreuve.

Qu'avait donc inventé le Roi Azuma pour cette épreuve ? Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Sugar Boy avait eu de la chance la veille, mais ceci excepté, toutes les épreuves étaient potentiellement mortelles. La preuve en étant le combattant kirian qui avait participé à l'épreuve de la veille, FATE, et était décédé à cause de l'importance de ses blessures.

Les mains de Jellal se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son siège. L'épreuve n'était pas commencée qu'il avait déjà peur de son dénouement.

« Mesdames et messieurs, merci de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici en cette belle matinée ! La première épreuve de ce troisième jour, INFERNO, va bientôt débuter ! »

La voix de Rustyrose retentit, amplifiée par l'écho. Jellal ne retint que le nom de l'épreuve, et sentit la sueur imprégner le tissu sur son dos.

En bas de la tour, les cinq participants avaient été répartis tout autour de la tour, à égale distance les uns des autres. Jellal discernait nettement l'endroit où se trouvait Erza et bénit le Dieu qui avait décidé de la faire naître avec une telle couleur de cheveux, la rendant ainsi si reconnaissable.

« Le lieu de cette épreuve sera la Tour de Dingir ! Le but de l'épreuve est de parvenir à son sommet ! »

Jellal se sentait de plus en plus mal. Cette épreuve ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon - ou alors était-ce parce que c'était Erza qui participait ? _Dingir_... C'était un vieux mot tendori. En edolan, cela signifiait le _Temple des Enfers_.

« Cette épreuve n'a pas de limite de temps ! Et elle commence dès cet instant ! »

Le gong retentit, résonnant entre les parois de pierre du cratère.

Visiblement, les combattants avaient eu le temps d'étudier la Tour comme l'avait fait Jellal, et ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui : l'entrée se faisait à trente mètres du sol, à l'extérieur de la Tour. Ils s'élancèrent tous en même temps, et commencèrent à escalader la façade du bâtiment.

Jellal se crispa, au fur et à mesure qu'Erza s'éloignait du sol. Cinq mètres. Dix mètres. Quinze mètres. A partir de maintenant, toute chute serait mortelle.

Alors que tous les concurrents avaient dépassé la limite des quinze premiers mètres, un déluge de feu jaillit de ce que Jellal avait pris pour des décorations, provoquant des cris de frayeur parmi les spectateurs.

Le souverain d'Edolas réprima un cri en voyant Erza se jeter sur le côté pour esquiver une gerbe de flammes, lâchant tous ses appuis et risquant une chute mortelle. Puis il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle s'était rattrapée sans faiblir au mur voisin et qu'elle avait dépassé sans dommages le dangereux obstacle.

Les autres participants esquivèrent tant bien que mal également, et deux d'entre eux eurent un membre brûlé, sans pour autant lâcher prise. Vingt mètres.

Des lances jaillirent brusquement des murs, et les lames luisirent au soleil. Le combattant tendor, malchanceux, se fit littéralement embrocher, entachant la façade de la Tour d'un rouge sanglant. Jellal regarda horrifié Erza qui se raccrochait d'une main à la façade de pierre, le débardeur noir qu'elle portait entaillé au niveau de l'épaule. Une lance non loin d'elle était couverte d'un liquide purpurin et Jellal imaginait sans mal la grimace de la jeune femme.

Les lances se rétractèrent, libérant le cadavre du participant tendor qui alla s'écraser en contrebas. Erza sauta sur l'occasion et se dépêcha de passer l'obstacle, grimpant en faisant fi de sa blessure à l'épaule, sa lance attachée dans son dos luisant au soleil. Vingt-cinq mètres.

Un torrent aqueux s'échappa des murs de la Tour, frappant les quatre concurrents encore en lice telle une déferlante, les faisant disparaître de la vue des spectateurs. Quand l'eau se retira, il n'en restait plus que trois. Le corps du participant mentari, complètement disloqué, rejoignit celui du combattant mentor, près de trente mètres plus bas. Jellal regarda avec soulagement la chevelure feu d'Erza réapparaître sur la façade noire, alors qu'elle continuait son escalade.

Trente mètres. Les trois derniers participants s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la Tour, tandis que les panneaux de métal qui obstruaient les arches de l'étage supérieur se relevaient, révélant l'intérieur de l'étage. Les tigres géants de Mentar, semblables à celui qu'avait affronté Lucy le premier jour, rugirent alors que le soleil les éclairait.

Erza détacha sa lance, s'arrêta dix secondes le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle puis fonça.

A partir de ce moment, Jellal sentit vaguement que son souffle et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléraient à un point effrayant. Il ne vit pas ses gardes le regarder avec inquiétude, se fichant éperdument de la tête qu'il pouvait faire et de ce que les autres Rois pourraient en penser.

Erza fonçait, courait, tranchait, reculait, esquivait, passant au travers des obstacles et des adversaires, grimpant les escaliers et traversant les différents étages qui se révélaient aux spectateurs au fur et à mesure, les panneaux de métal extérieurs se relevant à mesure que les participants progressaient.

Le combattant jorien tomba, balayé par un monstrueux reptile au vingt-deuxième étage, éclaboussant le sol de sang carmin. Erza ramassa son épée et fonça.

Les monstres se succédèrent, infligeant toujours plus de blessures aux deux survivants de cette épreuve infernale. Legyons sauvages, fauves furieux, reptiles de cauchemar, lézards cuirassés, meutes de loups affamés, rapaces effrayants, singes géants peuplaient les différents étages, transformant la Tour en un pandémonium terrifiant.

Au vingt-septième étage, le participant kirian tomba à son tour, massacré par un cobra de huit mètres de long, aux crocs dégoulinants de venin.

Il ne restait qu'Erza. L'épreuve était gagnée.

Mais Erza ne s'arrêta pas. Faisant fi des commentaires de Rustyrose qui annonçait la victoire d'Edolas, elle continua à gravir les étages, massacrant les monstres sur son chemin.

L'avant dernier étage apparut, révélant son unique occupant. L'hydre cuirassé gronda, agitant ses sept têtes porteuses de crochets empoisonnés à six mètres du sol, obstruant l'escalier menant au sommet de la Tour.

Dans l'arène devenue totalement silencieuse, sous les regards interdits des plus grands Rois du monde, devant plusieurs milliers de spectateurs, Soul Voice dans une main et une épée dans l'autre, Erza s'élança.

Brillant sous le soleil, couverte de blessures, défendant le Royaume de toute son âme, le Chevalier du Roi dansa, telle une tornade écarlate, éblouissante de fierté.

Jellal sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que la jeune femme, seule au centre du sommet de la Tour, brandissait sa lance argentée, gravée aux armes d'Edolas.


	34. Impulsion

**Note de l'auteur :** A la base, ce qui se passe dans cet OS aurait du être placé à la fin de l'OS précédent. Mais je n'ai pas voulu casser ma super chute à la fin de l'OS 33. Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment de l'existence de cet OS 34, qui aurait du parler de tout autre chose à la base...

**Note de l'auteur, suite :** A la lecture des reviews de l'OS 33, je crois qu'il est bon de préciser un truc qui apparemment, a été mal compris. Le combat d'Erza a eu lieu pendant les deux lignes juste avant que Jellal ne se mette à pleurer. *nooon, pas taper, pas taper l'auteure !*

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Cool, merci pour les dates ! Ah, oui, c'est un peu plus gore le Tournoi maintenant... Je précise que les candidats sont d'accord pour participer à des épreuves où ils jouent potentiellement leur vie, mais qu'ils ne savent pas quelle épreuve peut être mortelle tant qu'ils ne sont pas dedans jusqu'au cou. Sinon c'est pas drôle :) Question : es-tu devin ? o_o'

**Lehanna :** Niark ! Oui, je suis une S, tu as trouvé ma vraie nature ! Non, je blague. Je ne suis sadique qu'avec mes amis et mes lecteurs. D'ailleurs je sens que tu n'as pas fini de me détester :)

* * *

**34. Impulsion**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Jellal avait le cerveau à l'envers.

L'épreuve INFERNO venait juste de se terminer, et il maudissait le peu de sa conscience qui restait accrochée à la réalité, lui interdisant de courir comme un dératé à travers Slival pour aller retrouver Erza.

Il avait croisé Luxus en descendant de sa loge, dans le cratère, et le blond lui avait dit qu'Erza avait été ramenée dans leurs appartements par l'équipe de soins du Tournoi.

Il voulait voir Erza. C'était la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui ressortait du maelstrom qu'était actuellement son esprit.

Il revoyait, comme dans un rêve - ou un cauchemar - Erza et sa crinière rousse volant derrière elle, face à un monstre sorti tout droit des pires cauchemars possibles, voltigeant et tournoyant, telle une Déesse de la Guerre. Fantastique, magnifique, merveilleuse.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, figé devant le spectacle incroyable, il avait regardé la jeune femme terrasser le monstre, son cœur battant à une allure folle dans sa poitrine.

Le souffle court, il l'avait vue gravir les marches du dernier escalier, qui menait au sommet de la Tour de Dingir. Le vent qui s'était levé à cet instant avait fait voler sa chevelure de feu, tandis qu'elle levait haut sa lance argentée, acclamée par les milliers de personnes assises dans les gradins.

Jellal passa la porte des appartements qu'on leur avait prêtés, traversa les couloirs et le salon en coup de vent, hésita un centième de seconde devant la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Erza.

Il entendit à peine la porte se refermer derrière lui alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme.

Elle était allongée sur le lit, et quand elle le vit, elle se redressa avec difficulté, passant en position assise.

Jellal la détailla. Elle portait une tunique violette et un short noir, ses cheveux étaient détachés, totalement emmêlés. Des bandages ornaient son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine et ses jambes, et elle avait un pansement sur la joue et un autre sur la tempe. Elle avait des bleus et des égratignures partout, et des traces noires sur le visage.

Jellal la trouva magnifique.

Sans réfléchir, il avança jusqu'au lit, se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, attrapa délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Les yeux fermés, emporté par son élan, il se sentit basculer en avant. S'appuyant aussitôt sur un coude pour éviter de l'écraser, il glissa son autre main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, caressant la peau douce et passant avec délectation les doigts dans les mèches écarlates.

Jellal sentit les lèvres d'Erza remuer contre les siennes, tandis que deux mains venaient s'appuyer contre son torse, le repoussant juste assez pour que leurs lèvres se séparent. Il allait replonger sur la bouche rosée quand son cerveau enregistra ce que la jeune femme était en train de dire.

« Arrête ! »

Figé, clignant des yeux de stupéfaction, Jellal baissa la tête vers la magnifique femme allongée sous lui. Erza le regardait d'un air à la fois confus et... énervé ? Les mains qui étaient sur son torse amplifièrent leur poussée - ce qui tira une grimace à la rousse -, le faisant basculer sur le côté.

Erza se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna de lui, un air méfiant sur le visage, sur ses gardes. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une pierre dans l'estomac.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

La voix polaire de la rousse acheva de le ramener à la réalité. Il remarqua à peine qu'elle le tutoyait de nouveau, signe que le respect qu'elle avait pour lui venait de fondre comme neige au soleil. Incapable d'articuler une réponse - faute d'un cerveau capable de formuler une pensée cohérente -, Jellal ne put que regarder Erza se lever tant bien que mal, traverser la chambre en trois enjambées et quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

La porte claqua et Erza s'y adossa, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Magnifique, maintenant en plus de son corps c'était son esprit qui était éreinté.

Pourquoi cet idiot était-il venu l'embrasser, aussi ?!

Elle se reposait tant bien que mal sur son lit, pas loin de piquer un somme amplement mérité selon elle, quand il avait débarqué de nulle part, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, les joues rougies par sa course et les cheveux en bataille.

L'image lui fit chauffer les joues. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Roi d'Edolas soit aussi sexy ?! Et encore, il était habillé.

Ensuite, non content de lui mettre le cerveau à l'envers et de lui donner des papillons dans l'estomac - réaction assez incongrue qu'elle avait détesté sur le champ, faute de pouvoir l'identifier -, il avait fallu qu'il lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser !

Ce simple fait avait suffi à mettre son cerveau en veille pendant une bonne minute, minute pendant laquelle il ne s'était pas gêné pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux et lui bécoter la bouche.

Et quand elle avait récupéré un peu de lucidité et qu'elle avait posé les mains sur son torse pour le repousser, elle avait senti jouer sous le vêtement les muscles fermes et bien dessinés et avait manqué gémir de contentement.

_Merde !_

Dos contre la porte - elle espéra qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de l'ouvrir maintenant -, Erza se mordit les lèvres et maudit ses joues qui la brûlaient - depuis quand Erza Knightwalker rougissait d'abord ? Son truc à elle, c'était l'impassibilité, ou, mieux, terroriser les autres d'un simple regard.

Elle était vierge, d'accord. Embrasser des hommes n'était pas le sport qu'elle pratiquait le plus - voire même pas du tout, les hommes ayant plus tendance à la fuir qu'autre chose, et elle aurait castré le premier qui se serait approché un peu trop avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Fichue paranoïa.

Mais elle n'était pas une sainte non plus. On ne passait pas plus de dix ans dans l'armée en gardant son innocence longtemps. Elle avait plus d'une fois vu des hommes nus, et elle avait eu son compte de chansons de tavernes et remarques grivoises avec les hommes de sa Division, bien avant d'être promue Commandant.

Et elle se dit finalement que si ça avait été un autre homme, elle l'aurait peut-être laissé faire pour le coup. Parce que de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, c'était bien le seul à lui faire avoir chaud comme ça. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Parce que coucher avec le Roi, était bien une des seules choses qu'elle considérait et considérerait toujours comme totalement interdite.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot naisse Prince ?


	35. Confusion

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit chapitre, je l'accorde. A la base, je comptais décrire l'épreuve du point de vue de Jellal, comme pour Sugar Boy. Mais j'ai décidé de faire un petit tour dans les pensées de Jellal, et je n'en suis plus ressortie. C'est que c'est compliqué là-dedans !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Lehanna : Désolée pour le moment du combat. Mais je suis pas très douée pour ça, et je voulais pas plagier le combat de Scarlet contre le Montre Rang S du Pandémonium... Par contre pour Erza qui repousse Jellal, là, je suis d'accord, c'est fait exprès !

Holidays : « On s'en fiche, qu'il soit roi, prêtre ou éleveur de cochons ! » Trop fort cette phrase, j'étais pliée en deux devant mon écran ! Je repasse bientôt mon permis, et pour les cours... ben c'est des cours quoi.

* * *

**35. Confusion**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Perdu.

C'est comment Jellal se sentait en ce moment. Il avait à peine conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, avait quasiment oublié que Coco se trouvait maintenant dans l'arène, entendait à peine les clameurs du public qui assistait à la cinquième épreuve.

Un coin de son cerveau trouva ironique que le nom de cette épreuve soit LOST, alors qu'il est lui-même complètement égaré.

Il avait embrassé Erza.

C'était à la fois le plus beau et le plus douloureux moment de toute sa vie.

Il embrassait la femme qu'il aimait, il goûtait enfin à ses lèvres douces, il serrait son magnifique corps contre lui, il pouvait enfin passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux écarlates, il sentait le parfum de sa peau alors qu'il glissait son nez dans la courbe de son cou gracieux...

Elle le repoussait.

Il avait embrassé Erza. Erza l'avait repoussé.

La scène avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, mais il lui semblait que c'était il y a des années.

Erza l'avait repoussé. Elle n'avait pas voulu de ses baisers, pas voulu de ses caresses, pas voulu de son amour. Pas voulu de lui.

Elle l'avait repoussé, et elle s'était écarté de lui, le regardant comme s'il était un ennemi.

Elle était pourtant la seule qu'il ne serait jamais capable de blesser. Plutôt se tuer lui-même que voir Erza souffrir, plutôt se damner éternellement que la savoir blessée.

Erza l'avait repoussé, et elle était partie.

Elle n'était pas revenue.

Bien sûr, elle était blessée. Bien sûr, elle devait se reposer. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas là, en contrebas de sa loge, les cheveux flottant au vent, en train d'encourager Coco. Bien sûr que c'était pour ça.

Ce n'était pas pour l'éviter lui, ce n'était pas pour ne pas le voir lui.

Même si rien ni personne n'aurait jamais empêché Erza de venir encourager Coco en temps normal.

Ce n'était pas à cause de lui. C'est juste qu'elle devait être exténuée, et qu'elle s'était endormie. Oui, c'était juste ça.

Même si elle n'était pas revenue dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas grave, elle avait du emprunter celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Luxus, peut-être, ou Simon.

Est-ce qu'Erza l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle aimait un autre homme ?

Erza l'avait repoussé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi mal à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait ça ?

Simon était gentil. Il était fort, il était compréhensif, il était loyal. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, il savait prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment.

Simon avait été le Premier Lieutenant d'Erza. Simon avait été un des premiers amis d'Erza.

Simon vivait avec Erza. Il tenait un commerce avec Erza. Il la voyait tous les jours, lui parlait tous les jours, était avec elle tous les jours.

Simon avait toutes les qualités pour plaire à Erza. Elle lui avait donné son amitié, elle lui faisait confiance. Et Erza avait toutes les qualités pour plaire à Simon.

Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour plaire à Erza ?

Trop gentil, pas assez fort. Il ne la connaissait plus aussi bien, ne la comprenait plus aussi bien. Il avait déserté son Royaume pendant sept ans, il l'avait laissée _elle_ pendant sept ans. Une fois sur deux, il prenait la mauvaise décision.

Il avait été un Prince qu'elle ne respectait pas. Il était un Roi qu'elle ne respectait plus. Il avait été son ami. Un ami qui l'avait abandonnée.

Il vivait à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle. Il était juste le Roi du pays où elle vivait. Il la voyait quelques jours par an, lui parlait quelques heures par an.

Il n'était rien du tout. Juste un Prince qui n'aurait pas du devenir Roi, et qui s'était entiché de la seule femme qu'il ne mériterait jamais.

Erza méritait un homme capable de la faire rire. Lui savait juste l'énerver, ou pire, la rendre triste.

Elle méritait un homme qui lui serait toujours fidèle. Lui avait juste su l'abandonner.

Elle méritait un homme capable de la protéger. Lui savait à peine manier une épée.

Elle méritait un homme fort et volontaire. Lui pouvait tout juste parler sans bafouiller.

Elle méritait un homme qui la comprenait. Lui la voyait comme un mystère de plus.

Elle méritait un homme comme Simon.

Un homme qu'elle ne repousserait pas quand il l'embrasserait, un homme qui aurait le droit de l'aimer par-dessus tout, un homme qu'elle ne regarderait jamais comme son ennemi.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Jellal. Surpris, il leva la tête vers la personne à sa gauche.

« Tout va bien, Majesté ? »

Simon. Encore Simon. Simon qui était toujours avec Erza, Simon qui se trouvait à ses côtés à présent, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Jellal remarqua que l'arène était vide. L'épreuve était finie. Il ne s'en n'était même pas rendu compte.

« Oui, merci Simon. J'arrive. », souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il suivit Simon dans les escaliers, et se figea sur les dernières marches.

Erza était dans le couloir. Elle lui tournait le dos, et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle discutait avec Simon.

Les voir côte à côte, complices, lui déchira le cœur. Et une voix déchirante se fit entendre du fin fond de son esprit, venant de cette partie profondément égoïste que chacun possède au fond de lui.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit à quelqu'un d'autre que moi._


	36. Tourbillon

**Note de l'auteur :** Je crois que je vais passer à un OS tous les deux jours, l'inspiration se faisant rare ces jours-ci... C'est la faute à la rentrée, qui m'oblige à me lever à 6h15 au lieu de 9h...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** J'ai tendance à beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup cogiter sur Fairy Tail (j'en rêve même la nuit, c'est dire si ce manga est incrusté dans ma tête... ). Du coup, disons que j'ai déjà « essayé » mentalement pas mal de trucs et que je garde ceux qui se rapprochent le plus du caractère des personnages, ceux qui font le plus « vrai »... Quant à nos petits Jellal et Erza, bien qu'ils aient 26 ans, effectivement, en matière de relations humaines on a vu mieux.

**Lehanna :** Oui, la jalousie est un vilain défaut. Et ce sera le défaut fatal de notre bien-aimé Jellal ( j'en dit pas plus sinon je vais spoiler la suite de mon histoire... ).

**Riza Deumbra :** Pauvre Coco, oui ! Elle est complètement passée à la trappe ! Jellal, c'est pas bien !

* * *

**36. Tourbillon**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

La main devant la bouche, accoudée au balcon en pierre de la loge, Erza réprima un bâillement.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, en partie à cause de ses blessures qui lui faisaient un mal de chien, et en partie à cause du Roi et de ses actes aussi irréfléchis qu'incompréhensibles.

Franchement, pourquoi Jellal lui avait-il sauté dessus comme ça ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était blessée - et sûrement pas la dernière - en sa présence. Certes, elle devait admettre que l'épreuve INFERNO était limite suicidaire, mais quand même.

Elle avait déjà failli mourir plusieurs fois autrefois, quand il était Prince, et il ne lui avait fait une telle scène. Elle se doutait qu'il allait débarquer, l'air mi-inquiet mi-paniqué, pour voir si elle allait bien, comme il le faisait autrefois - ça c'était Jellal, on ne le changerais pas, toujours à s'inquiéter pour des broutilles. Mais qu'il lui saute dessus, qu'il l'embrasse et la plaque sur le lit, ça, elle ne l'avait prévu. Du tout.

Pas plus qu'elle n'avait prévu d'aimer ça.

Elle avait donc deux points à éclaircir.

Pourquoi Jellal l'avait-il embrassée ? Bon, elle n'était ni bête, ni sainte, ni naïve. Ils avaient grandi, ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient un homme et une femme, avec les hormones et les envies qui allaient avec. Et elle reconnaissait - avec difficulté, mais son ego avait quand même des limites - que Jellal était quand même sacrément bien foutu. Elle était bien obligée de reconnaître au moins ça, de toutes façons elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attirant, pas avec les rêves qu'elle faisait régulièrement depuis quelques années.

Le hic, c'est qu'en se levant ce matin et en voyant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains, elle s'était rendu compte que question physique accrocheur, elle avait quand même déjà fait mieux. Bon, d'accord, la veille il faisait un peu sombre dans sa chambre... Mais tout de même. Elle avait l'air d'être passée sous un Legyon.

Jellal ne pouvait pas lui avoir sauté dessus parce qu'il la trouvait irrésistible, ça elle en était sûre, pensa-t-elle en ricanant mentalement. Et puis, il savait se tenir, sinon cela ferait belle lurette qu'il aurait assouvi ses pulsions avec les midinettes de la Cour qui lui faisaient les yeux doux.

Bon, elle n'était pas plus avancée et elle sentait pointer une migraine affreuse. Elle passa donc au deuxième point de son ordre du jour, qui aurait peut-être bien mérité une première place.

Pourquoi - non, pas pourquoi, comment -, comment diable avait-elle pu aimer que Jellal l'embrasse ? Quoi qu'il ait pu avoir derrière la tête pour faire ça.

Elle l'avait vu arriver, inquiet comme pas possible - elle s'en était sentie presque attendrie, il n'avait vraiment pas changé -, elle l'avait vu détailler son corps sous toutes les coutures - faisant probablement le listing de toutes ses blessures -, et puis... Bam, elle s'était retrouvée sous lui, le dos contre le matelas moelleux - elle devrait penser à s'acheter un matelas comme celui-là en rentrant à Edolas -, les joues prises entre deux mains chaudes et les lèvres contre celles de Jellal.

Et elle avait aimé ça. Et passé le coup de la surprise, ça lui avait fait peur.

C'était assez ironique, quand on y repensait. Elle, Erza Knightwalker, qui venait d'affronter sans tressaillir une flopée de monstres impossibles et cauchemardesques dans une tour infernale, avait peur d'un baiser. Si ça se savait, sa réputation de démon sans peur était fichue.

Ça lui avait vraiment fait peur. Parce qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, d'étrange et d'inidentifiable. Parce que c'était Jellal - Jellal, bon sang ! - qui l'embrassait. Et ça, c'était profondément illogique, inconcevable et irrationnel. Elle aurait bien dit impossible, mais vu que c'était justement en train de se passer...

Ça lui avait fait tellement peur qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Il fallait que ça s'arrête, ça ne pouvait pas arriver et ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça devait s'arrêter et c'est tout. Alors elle avait mis les mains sur son torse - notant au passage qu'il avait une main dans ses mèches écarlates et l'autre autour de sa taille -, et elle l'avait repoussé.

Elle s'était écarté, et parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, elle lui avait demandé. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Sauf qu'il l'avait regardé d'un air totalement hébété, à croire qu'il était drogué, et il n'avait rien répondu.

Et comme elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence, elle était partie. Sans un mot de plus, de peur que sa voix la trahisse. Sans se retourner, parce qu'elle sentait ses joues commencer à brûler. Elle avait claqué la porte avec soulagement, s'y était adossé cinq minutes le temps de rassembler ses esprits, et elle était partie squatter la chambre de Simon, qui avait été assez gentil pour ne pas lui demander d'explications - il la connaissait assez depuis le temps.

Erza soupira en se massant les tempes. Ça y était, la migraine était installée et elle ne semblait pas prêt de s'en aller. Mieux valait pour elle qu'elle cesse de se retourner le cerveau à propos de Jellal. Pour l'instant.

Relevant la tête, elle fixa son regard sur l'arène du jour.

Arène qui consistait en une vallée. Deux montagnes se dressaient non loin de Slival, tellement proches l'une de l'autre que la vallée qui la séparait faisait à peine vingt mètres de large. Elle était profondément encaissée et les vents du nord, tous droit venus de l'Océan, s'y engouffraient et s'y accumulaient, créant des rafales gigantesques à la sortie de la vallée, où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Le bruit du vent balayant tout les autres sons, l'intitulé et le but de l'épreuve avaient été inscrits sur de larges panneaux accrochés un peu partout sur les promontoires qui servaient de gradins, à l'abri des rafales meurtrières.

Meurtrières, car le vent était si fort qu'il emportait tout sur son passage, et des morceaux de roches gigantesques étaient régulièrement projetés à l'entrée de la vallée, largement capables de tuer quelqu'un par simple collision.

Les cinq participants à l'épreuve, ironiquement nommée STORM, en faisaient actuellement l'expérience, tentant de rester vivants sous la pluie de projectiles plus ou moins létaux qui surgissaient sans prévenir.

C'était là le but de l'épreuve. Rester debout, entier, vivant, et ce le plus longtemps possible. Ceux qui tombaient étaient éliminés. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que l'épreuve à laquelle elle avait participé, mais c'était sûrement tout aussi éprouvant, et elle encouragea mentalement Luxus qui se trouvait plus bas.

Les participants de Mentar et Joras avaient déjà été éliminés, leurs gabarits, trop légers, ne leur ayant pas fourni grande aide. Ils avaient plié rapidement sous la force du vent.

Alors que les trois derniers combattants résistaient bien, un rocher de presque deux mètres de diamètre surgit de la vallée à une vitesse effarante, passant à seulement dix centimètres de Luxus et emportant avec lui le combattant de Tendori, dans un écœurant bruit de chair broyée. Erza fit la grimace. Même elle n'était pas très friande de ce genre de spectacle. Trop salissant, surtout quand c'était vous qui deviez nettoyer ensuite.

Finalement, la chance joua en faveur de Luxus, car une large branche frappa le combattant kirian, le déséquilibrant juste assez pour qu'il finisse sur le dos, permettant ainsi au blond de prendre la première place.

Erza sourit. La veille, Coco s'était placée deuxième dans l'épreuve LOST, leur offrant six points en plus. Aujourd'hui, avec cette première place et les huit points qui l'accompagnaient, Edolas montait à vingt-six points. Ils étaient à égalité avec Kirios, alors que Tendori culminait en pole position avec trente points.

Rien n'était joué.


	37. Melting pot

**Note de l'auteur :** Bientôt la fin de cet Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental. Pffiou ! Avec ses quinze OS, c'est celui qui aura eu la plus grosse part - pour le moment.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Ouiiii, ça arrive à Erza de réfléchir ! C'est méchant ce que je dis, c'est pas comme si elle était bête non plus. Notez tout de même qu'elle ne doit pas être très familière de l'exercice, car ça lui donne rapidement mal à la tête...

**Lehanna :** Effectivement, Jellal et Erza vont en ch***, ça je confirme ! En même temps, je les vois mal se croiser dans un couloir, s'arrêter stupéfiés en pensant « Jellal... / Erza... », rougir en ayant le coeur qui bat très très fort et s'auto-avouer aussitôt « Je l'aime ! »... Non, ça ne leur va pas du tout.

**Riza Deumbra :** Attends, le jour où Luxus perd - mais perd vraiment je veux dire, sans triche ni sort-qui-annule-la-magie ni quoi que soit -, Fairy Tail sera anéanti, détruit, massacré. Luxus, c'est LE type invincible du manga - au même titre que Gildartz mais vu que celui se pointe une fois tous les deux ans... Quant à Erza, oui, elle progresse ! Et à ce rythme ils seront mariés à soixante ans !

* * *

**37. Melting pot**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

L'arène de la septième épreuve était une jungle. Une vraie jungle, verte, humide, embroussaillée. Avec des arbres, des lianes, des buissons, de l'herbe, des fleurs, des baies partout. Jet se fit la réflexion que Droy aurait adoré cette épreuve. Il se serait extasié devant chaque plante, pire que Grey devant Juvia et plus passionné que Levy avec ses engins, totalement décalé des airs de gros dur qu'il aimait à montrer.

Il fallait atteindre un lac, censé se trouver au centre de cette arène impossible, le plus rapidement possible. En gros, c'était une course. Et les courses, c'était son truc à lui. N'empêche, il aurait quand même bien aimé que Droy soit là. Un sifflement retentit quelque part sur sa gauche et il espéra que c'était juste le vent qui soufflait dans les branches.

Il n'y avait pas de vent. Et il avait la phobie des serpents.

* * *

Le lac était largement visible depuis les promontoires de la grande cuvette verdoyante qui servait d'arène. De sa place, Lucy distinguait à peine les petites silhouettes des cinq candidats et était bien incapable de déterminer où était Jet. Pas qu'elle s'inquiète, mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir un oeil sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Aujourd'hui et demain. Plus que deux épreuves, celle-ci incluse. Jet devait s'illustrer. Pour l'honneur de Fairy Tail, et pour oublier sa propre défaite. Elle avait toujours détesté les chats de toutes façons.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua avec un léger sursaut que Knightwalker était à sa droite. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Cette femme se déplaçait comme un chat.

Non, vraiment, elle détestait les chats.

* * *

Erza pesta intérieurement contre le médecin Tendor qui lui avait soigné son épaule. Non seulement elle avait mal à chaque mouvement - incluant les mouvements respiratoires -, mais en plus la potion qu'il lui avait prescrite - en théorie pour atténuer la douleur - lui donnait envie de dormir et avait un goût répugnant.

Le pire ? Les fruits de toute sorte étaient contre-indiqués. Et le midi même, un magnifique plat de fraises rouges et juteuses, attirantes à souhait, avait fait son apparition sur la table, juste à côté d'elle. En voyant qu'elle n'y touchait pas, Hugues et Sugar Boy lui avaient fait les gros yeux et Jellal lui avait même demandé si elle se sentait bien. Le tout devant les deux membres de Fairy Tail qui l'avaient regardé comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Si jamais elle recroisait le médecin Tendor, elle l'obligerait à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte toutes ses réserves de soi-disant antidouleur.

Oh oui, ça la détendrait à merveille.

* * *

Coco tournait la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver où était Jet dans le chaos végétal qui faisait office d'arène du jour - ou de l'après-midi en l'occurrence. Elle admirait beaucoup le sprinteur de Fairy Tail, seul personne à sa connaissance capable de la battre à la course. Même s'il avait un style assez... original.

Il avait le look, les vêtements, le parler et l'attitude du gros dur puissant et insensible, comme son ami aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes de soleil, Droy si elle se souvenait bien. Elle les trouvait drôles, surtout quand ils criaient sur Elfman, même si ce n'était pas gentil pour le colosse.

Colosse qui avait l'âme sensible, timide et fleur bleue au possible. Il était trouillard aussi, mais la palme de cet art était depuis longtemps - et sans doute à jamais - attribuée à Natsu Dragion. Qui se changeait en un racer confiant et bagarreur quand il se retrouvait derrière le volant de sa camionnette.

Fairy Tail était un joyeux repaire de fous. Pas si différents de Hugues, Sugar Boy, et de tous les autres qu'elle connaissait. Ils avaient tous un petit grain de folie qui les rendaient incroyablement attachants.

Elle se souvenait avoir été choquée quand elle avait vu Droy, gros dur autoproclamé, parler tendrement à un humble concombre en le caressant.

Elle se demandait sérieusement quel était le grain de folie de Jet.

Elle eu sa réponse en entendant un cri apeuré très féminin en provenance de l'arène, et de repérer enfin un Jet qui filait à toute vitesse dans la jungle, en hurlant _Pas les serpents, pas les serpents !_

* * *

Il avait vu Lucy sursauter en s'apercevant qu'Erza était à sa droite, avait remarqué le sourire sadique qui s'était affiché un instant sur les lèvres de la rousse alors que ses yeux semblaient ailleurs - il plaignait celui qui allait subir ses tendances sadiques - et avait suivi les gigotements de Coco, amusé par l'énergie que cette petite possédait.

Simon n'était pas très causant, mais en contrepartie, il était très observant. Il regardait, observait, remarquait, tout ce tas de petites choses anodines qui manquaient parfois de le faire éclater de rire.

Si ses amis savaient combien de dossiers accablants il avait sur eux, ils seraient beaucoup plus inquiets. Certains de ces dossiers étaient partagés, comme l'amour immodéré d'Erza pour les fraises. Il avait difficilement retenu un fou rire à la tête que la rousse avait tiré, le midi, devant la magnifique assiette de fraises - succulentes d'ailleurs, il avait même fini le plat - qu'elle ne pouvait manger à cause de son médicament.

Pauvre Jellal. Si Erza apprenait que c'était lui qui avait demandé ces fraises en pensant lui faire plaisir, elle allait le massacrer.

* * *

Jellal soupira. Il remarqua qu'il soupirait beaucoup depuis qu'il était devenu Roi. Fichue couronne. Couronne qui lui glissa d'ailleurs une nouvelle fois sur le front, le faisant pester à voix basse. On lui avait pourtant proposé, à son couronnement, de lui faire forger une couronne à sa taille ! Et lui avait refusé, sous prétexte que tout l'argent disponible devait aller au soutien du peuple et qu'il se contenterait de la couronne de son père. Faust avait manifestement une tête plus large que la sienne.

Les cris de Jet parvinrent à ses oreilles et il soupira une nouvelle fois, se prenant la tête dans les mains alors que tous les spectateurs éclataient de rire. Bon, au moins, le roux était en tête.

Les yeux du Roi naviguèrent sur les emplacements dédiés aux spectateurs et s'arrêtèrent sur le pourpoint rouge du Roi Ivan. Un rouge vif, rouge sang, rouge fraise... Tiens, en parlant de fraises, il se demanda si Erza était malade. Il se souvenait clairement qu'elle adorait ces fruits, et qu'elle refuse d'en manger était une grande première, à marquer dans les annales du Royaume.

Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas. Si elle n'en voulait pas - quelle qu'en puisse être la raison -, pourquoi l'avait-elle incendié du regard quand il en avait mangé une ?


	38. Temps mort

**Note de l'auteur :** Décidément, le mois de mars ne m'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout... Rhume plus mal de ventre de cause inconnue et affreusement handicapant (le genre qui vous donne l'impression que vous allez vomir à tout instant... Impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit). Résultat, OS retardé et très surement médiocre.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Ah, tu me fais penser que je l'ai toujours pas vu, Hunger Games 2. Faudra que je le regarde, un de ces jours. L'arène doit être pas mal à voir. Sinon, par rapport au Mystwalker, non, ce n'est pas le monde qui est cruel, c'est l'auteur ! Quoi de mieux pour énerver Erza que de lui mettre un plateau de fraises sous le nez sachant très bien qu'elle ne peut pas en manger ? J'imaginais trop bien la scène et la tête d'Erza, avec l'aura noire et la veine sur la tempe !

**Lehanna : **A la base, cet OS devait s'appeler _Dernière ligne droite_, et je n'avais pas déterminé qui allait en être le personnage principal. J'ai commencé avec Jet, et puis je me suis stoppé, en panne totale d'inspi, après deux paragraphes. Finalement, je suis tombée sur la liste des personnages qui participaient au Tournoi, quelque part dans mes papiers. Bim ! Illumination ! Et j'ai changé le titre en _Melting Pot_ au dernier moment, parce que ça m'est venu en tête et que ça sonnait bien.

**Riza Deumbra :** Pauvre Erza, c'est le truc qui revient le plus dans les reviews, par contre, Jet mort de trouille et en passe de potentiellement mourir tout court, ça fait rire les gens - et l'auteur. Trop fort XD Et oui, pour un jour... L'auteur y croit fort également !

**Mirajane1 :** Oh, une revenante ! :0 Non, je blague. :) Tes reviews enflammés m'avaient manqués ! Question existentielle de l'instant : « review », c'est féminin ou masculin ? Moi et ma maniaquerie du français juste et bien écrit...

**Datrenshi :** Merci de lire ! L'idée du Tournoi, c'est un peu Mashima qui l'a eu à ma place avec son Dai Mato Enbu... Oui, le Mystwalker c'est la vie ! Moi je dis que c'est un avantage de savoir si peu de choses sur eux : on peut inventer tout un tas de scénarios sans pour autant finir OC. Talent, je ne sais pas ; imagination, oui, un peu. Quant à la suite... Ben là voilà. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**38. Temps mort**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Les bras croisés, adossée à une colonne, vêtue de sa confortable tenue noire une pièce, Lucy attendait.

Elle attendait Coco. Qui était en retard. De trois minutes et trente-trois secondes exactement. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle détestait attendre ?

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de visiter Slival cet après-midi, aussi ? Ah oui, pour pouvoir charrier Levy sur tooooout ce qu'elle avait manqué en rentrant à Edolas, et parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Et elle se voyait mal passer la journée à dormir - même si c'était techniquement une journée de repos.

« Luuucy ! »

Levant les yeux, la blonde aperçut non loin Coco qui arrivait - en marchant, une fois n'est pas coutume -, le sourire comme une banane et agitant un bras en l'air.

« Pas trop tôt, grommela Lucy en se décollant de sa colonne.  
- Désolée, on a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. »

_On_ ? Comment ça, _on_ ?

Derrière Coco se dessinèrent trois silhouettes, une avec des cheveux blonds en banane, l'autre avec une tignasse violette et la dernière avec une crinière écarlate.

Dans sa _Liste des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour_, Lucy ajouta _Faire du shopping avec les Commandants de l'Armée d'Edolas_.

Et elle considéra sérieusement de rayer le mot _impossible_ de son vocabulaire.

* * *

Ils étaient timbrés. Tous.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle Lucy arrivait après trois heures de ballade et de shopping dans Slival avec le quatuor improbable.

Coco menait le peloton, suivie par un Hugues qui n'arrêtait jamais de bavasser et réussissait l'exploit de placer l'expression _Super génial !_ toutes les deux phrases , et par un Sugar Boy aux bras chargés de multiples sacs - elle n'aurait jamais cru que le blond était du genre fashion victime...

Et à l'arrière, il y avait Knightwalker et elle. Parce que même si elle était un peu flippante, la rousse restait quand même largement plus supportable que les trois autres. M'enfin, Lucy n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait un passé assez important de tueuse psychopathe.

La rousse se baladait mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir - comportement très féminin, pensa Lucy -, l'air blasé, regardant de temps en temps à droite à gauche, et se contentant de suivre le mouvement.

« Hé, Erza, Lucy !, les interpella Coco, ça vous dit une glace ? »

Prise par surprise, Lucy sortit un « Euh, oui » tandis que Knightwalker répondait un blasé mais ferme « Non merci ».

En même temps, elle avait du mal à imaginer la rousse manger des glaces. Ça n'allait pas du tout avec le personnage. Apparemment mécontente de la réponse de Knightwalker, Coco insista, insista et insista encore, le tout avec une mine de cocker mouillé, tant et si bien que la rousse finit par soupirer.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Lucy se plaça une note mentale : _demander à Coco de m'enseigner comment faire flancher Erza Knightwalker._

Leur joyeuse troupe s'en alla donc vers le premier marchand de glaces que Coco trouva.

« Vous voulez quels parfums ?, demanda la brunette après avoir salué le glacier. Sugar Boy ?  
- Hmmm... Deux boules chocolat blanc chantilly. »

Lucy fit la grimace. Ça allait être horriblement sucré son truc !

« Hugues ?  
- Pistache groseille, ça c'est une glace super géniale ! »

Nouvelle grimace dégoûtée. On avait vu mieux comme mélange.

« Erza ? Oh, je suis bête, fraise je suppose ?  
- Hn. »

Lucy retint un rire nerveux. Fraise ? C'était pas les petites filles qui commandaient des glaces à la fraise ?

« Et toi Lucy ?  
- Heu... Vanille. »

Quand chacun eut reçu sa glace - l'image d'Erza Knightwalker avec une glace à la main resterait sûrement un souvenir impérissable -, ils repartirent dans les rues de Slival.

Coco et Hugues attaquaient leur cornet alors que Lucy n'avait pas mangé la moitié de sa boule. Elle s'éloigna d'ailleurs de Sugar Boy, qui laissait échapper un _Hmmmm_ de contentement à chaque fois qu'il mangeait un morceau de sa glace, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Knightwalker du coin de l'œil, manquant de se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas en voyant l'ex-Tueuse de Fées déguster tranquillement sa glace à la fraise.

Décidément, ce Tournoi serait inoubliable.

* * *

Lucy commençait à avoir mal aux pieds, et même si elle n'avait que deux sacs - Coco était décidément _très_ persuasive -, elle trouvait qu'ils commençaient à peser. Hugues continuait de bavasser - ce type était intarissable - et Sugar Boy avait les bras chargés de tant de sacs et boîtes qu'on ne distinguait plus que la banane blonde qui lui servait de coiffure. Quant à Erza Knightwalker, elle était semblable à quelques heures auparavant, mains dans les poches et l'air légèrement plus blasé.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers les quartiers des participants au Tournoi, Coco s'arrêta brusquement et pointa une devanture de la main gauche - la droite portant une demi-douzaine de sacs.

« Ah, attendez, tant qu'on y est, on n'a qu'à regarder ! »

Lucy se rapprocha pour voir le magasin, suivie par la rousse qui hoqueta en voyant la vitrine.

Une boutique de lingerie ?!

Lucy recula en rougissant un peu.

« Heu... C'est pas la peine, merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !  
- Mais allez, on peut bien regarder, non ? Je parie qu'il y a un style différent à Tendori !  
- Vas-y, on t'attend là. », intervint Knightwalker.

Lucy remercia silencieusement le ciel que cette troupe compte au moins une personne un peu moins timbrée que les autres.

« Ah, mais c'est une boutique mixte, remarqua Sugar Boy d'un air intéressé. Je vais aller jeter un œil, j'ai besoin de-  
- Vas-y si tu veux, le coupa la rousse, on n'a pas forcément besoin de savoir quels genre de sous-vêtements tu portes. »

Lucy sentit sa glace remonter quand une image du blond en string s'imposa à son esprit. Beeeerk !

Coco de son côté, gonfla les joues à la manière d'un hamster, montrant son mécontentement.

« Allez, grande sœur, viens ! Je vais pas demander à Sugar Boy pour avoir un avis sur mes soutien-gorges ! »

C'était bien la première fois que Lucy voyait Erza Knightwalker aussi mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, la rousse préférait largement parler armes et stratégies que chiffons et lingerie. Le visage de la Commandante passait du blanc au rouge pour revenir au blanc, d'une manière qui faisait quand même bigrement penser à une guirlande lumineuse. A cette pensée, l'envie de vomir de la blonde se mua en une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Lucy enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller au souvenir de l'après-midi. Oooooh, Mira allait adorer quand elle lui raconterait !

La blonde finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres, sur une dernière pensée.

Mine de rien, Coco avait réussi à tirer Erza dans la boutique de lingerie.


	39. Odysseus

**Note de l'auteur :** Whaa, déjà 100 reviews ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité ! Et pour ceux qui le demandent, je me remets. Doucement mais sûrement.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Encore en retard, mais ce coup-ci j'ai une excuse : j'écrivais ma contribution à l'Edo-Gerza Week, initiée par Fairies Fans !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mirajane1 :** Hum, moi aussi j'aurais penché vers du féminin. Bref. Sugar Boy en string... L'idée m'est venue en re-regardant l'OAV du Ryuzetsu Land, où Ichiya apparaît dans un maillot de bain noir moulant. Je me suis dit que ça devrait rendre pareil sur Sugar Boy. Coco est mignonne, le truc c'est que j'oublie régulièrement qu'elle est censée avoir 21 ans. Y'a pas, quand j'écris, dans ma tête j'ai l'image de la petite fille de l'Arc Edolas. C'est après, à la relecture, que je me dit « Ah mais zut, elle est censée avoir 21 ans, pas 12 ! ». Jellal te manque ? T'inquiète il n'est pas mort, on va le revoir.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Erza et les sous-vêtements... Remarque, à Earthland, quand elle tombe sur le tiroir à dessous de Lucy, Scarlet n'en menait pas large non plus. Assez paradoxal quand elle est capable d'avouer sans complexe à Jason du Weekly Sorcerer que sa tenue préférée n'est autre que la Bunny Girl... M'enfin, c'est Erza, faut pas chercher.

**Holidays :** Pour la boutique, on verra. Je caserai peut-être des allusions par-ci par-là dans la suite.

**Riza Deumbra : **Jet est-il mort ou vivant ? Bonne question ! Pour vivant tapez 1, pour mort tapez 2, pour que l'auteur réfléchisse au lieu de filer le boulot aux lecteurs tapez l'auteur. :D Jellal est aux abonnés absents, il est vrai, depuis un petit moment... Est-il mort ou vivant ? Non allez j'arrête.

**Lehanna :** Tu m'as mis ma 100ième review ! Je t'aime 3 Erza et sa glace, LE moment inoubliable du Tournoi. :D

**Lyra :** Oui, c'est vrai, Lucy fait un peu figuration. Mes excuses, mais j'ai tendance à trop faire penser le personnage dont j'investis les pensées, et à oublier de le faire bouger un peu.

* * *

**39. Odysseus**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

Slival était une ville portuaire. Coincée entre des collines, des cratères - dont l'origine restait inexpliquée par les scientifiques -, une jungle tropicale et l'océan, la ville prospérait notamment grâce à l'industrie navale et au commerce maritime.

S'il se souvenait bien, Jellal avait lu ceci mot pour mot dans le livre sur l'histoire de Tendori que quelqu'un - il soupçonnait Erza, avec sa manie de le traiter comme le dernier des idiots - avait mis bien en évidence dans sa cabine lors de leur voyage vers l'Archipel, une bonne semaine plus tôt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça expliquait en partie pourquoi la dernière épreuve du Tournoi se trouvait être une épreuve aquatique.

Depuis sa loge sur la côte, il suivait du regard les navires qui voguaient au loin, engagés dans une course - encore une - pour la victoire.

Le principe était simple : comme pour les autres épreuves, le premier gagnait huit points, le deuxième six points, et ainsi de suite. Il y avait une règle bonus : cinq points en plus si vous couliez un navire adversaire.

La règle bonus donnait une chance à chacun de gagner le Tournoi en renversant les scores. Grâce à Erza et Luxus principalement, Edolas était remonté dans le classement. Ils étaient premiers ex-æquo avec Tendori, avec trente-deux points. En troisième venait Mentar, avec vingt-huit points, suivi de près par Kirios avec vingt-six points. Joras était en dernière place, avec vingt-deux points.

Tout était encore possible et Jellal priait pour qu'ils gagnent. Jet et Coco, non loin de lui, semblaient faire la même chose. L'épreuve demandant six concurrents - une sorte de Battle Royal sur l'eau -, il avait fallu choisir qui y allait et qui n'y allait pas.

Jet n'avait pas le pied marin et Coco n'aurait guère été d'une grande utilité sur un bateau. Les participants étaient donc Luxus, Erza, Simon, Lucy, Sugar Boy et Hugues.

De là où il était placé, Jellal pouvait admirer le paysage magnifique. Une mer d'huile, avec une légère brise, un ciel bleu zébré de nuages blancs moutonneux, annonciateurs de soleil, et là-bas, au loin, la silhouette des bateaux qui se détachaient sur l'horizon.

Le Roi d'Edolas soupira de contentement.

* * *

Sur le bateau bleu des concurrents d'Edolas, l'heure n'était certainement pas à la détente.

La mer était traître, et ce qui paraissait calme de loin était devenu un véritable enfer.

Le vent soufflait avec la force d'une tempête, manquant d'arracher les voiles. La mer était déchaînée, des tourbillons, invisibles depuis la côte, se formant ici et là, sans prévenir, largement capables d'engloutir leur navire. Pour couronner le tout, des requins montraient régulièrement leurs ailerons autour du bateau, ayant apparemment deviné qu'il y avait de la nourriture potentielle à bord.

Un boulet de canon passa au-dessus du pont, manquant fracasser le mat et décapiter Erza qui s'était baissée juste à temps. La jeune femme se félicita que Coco ne soit pas à bord. Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps ou la possibilité de la protéger.

Manœuvrer le navire était assez compliqué. Simon était à la barre, maintenant tant bien que mal le cap que Hugues, perché tant bien que mal en haut du mat, lui indiquait, dirigeant le navire vers la ligne d'arrivée en évitant tourbillons, bas-fonds, rochers, et autres cadeaux que la Nature s'employait à leur envoyer à la figure.

Luxus et Sugar Boy s'occupaient des voiles, faisant en sorte qu'elles ne se déchirent pas sous la force du vent. Lucy et Erza se trouvaient, la première à l'arrière, l'autre à l'avant, chacune s'occupant d'un canon. Erza avait rapidement expliqué à la blonde comment faire pour tirer vite et juste, et la petite fée bombardait allègrement tous les navires derrière eux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

D'ailleurs, le navire des concurrents de Joras, qui les suivait de près et qui avait manqué leur casser leur mât central apprirent douloureusement combien Lucy Ashley visait juste. Un de leur mât tomba, un large trou s'ouvrit dans leur proue et leur gouvernail explosa, bloquant le bateau sur le mauvais cap. Leur navire s'abîma dans un tourbillon proche, emportant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à bord.

Erza sourit. Elle appréciait Ashley de plus en plus. La blonde avait un tempérament qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Prompte à s'énerver, franche comme pas deux, agressive si on la titillait trop et répondant à la force par la force. Un de ces quatre, elle lui montrerait peut-être comment se servir d'une lance. Elle était prête à parier que la blonde serait un adversaire de taille.

Revenant à son propre canon, Erza ajusta son angle de tir avant de mettre le feu à la poudre et de reculer. Le canon fit feu dans un bruit de tonnerre. Droit devant eux, le navire des représentants de Tendori commença à prendre l'eau par le large trou qu'elle venait de créer, ralentissant sa course.

Sans pitié, Erza continua à les canarder, sachant parfaitement que si elle ne les coulait pas, c'était eux qui allaient finir par le faire. Dix minutes plus tard, elle parvint à briser leur gouvernail, envoyant leur navire s'écraser contre un rocher qui émergeait de l'océan. Pas fous, les participants sautèrent à l'eau, nageant vers le rocher pour échapper aux requins.

Ils étaient en première position, et avaient coulé Joras et Tendori, ce qui montait leur score à quarante-deux points. Mentar avait coulé Kirios dès le début de la course, montant à trente-huit points. Erza calcula rapidement. Si Mentar les coulait et remportait de fait la course, ils passeraient à quarante-six points et gagneraient le Tournoi.

Manifestement, les concurrents mentari avaient fait le même calcul et se rapprochaient dangereusement, armant leurs canons, prêts à défoncer leur gouvernail. Un tourbillon se forma, cinquante mètres en avant, à droite de leur bateau, suivi d'un autre, à gauche cette fois. Pour les éviter, ils devaient naviguer en ligne droite... Ce qui permettrait à Mentar de les canarder à coup sûr.

N'écoutant plus que son instinct, Erza courut vers Simon.

« Navigue en zigzag ! Vite ! »

Simon hésita. Hugues fut plus concis.

« Tu es malade ?! On va foncer dans les tourbillons ! »

Sans l'écouter, Erza attrapa l'un des côtés de la barre et la tira vers elle, faisant virer le navire vers la droite. Un boulet de canon s'écrasa dans l'eau, là où s'était trouvé leur bateau cinq secondes auparavant.

Sans s'arrêter, Erza retint la barre avant de la faire repartir de l'autre côté, aidée par Simon. Cette fois, ils virèrent à gauche. La voile triangulaire - dont Erza avait oublié le nom - derrière la barre explosa, envoyant des morceaux de tissu et de bois sur ceux qui dirigeaient le navire. Erza serra les dents quand un éclat de bois frappa son épaule blessée.

Ils étaient entre les deux tourbillons. Mentar, pour éviter de se faire aspirer, dut s'aligner sur eux. Luxus se précipita vers Lucy et arma le canon, laissant les voiles aux soins de Sugar Boy et Hugues qui descendit de son mat pour l'aider.

Pendant qu'Erza et Simon tenaient tant bien que mal le cap, Luxus et Lucy visèrent.

Les deux camps firent feu au même moment.

Dans les loges des spectateurs, des cris étranglés se firent entendre quand une immense explosion masqua l'horizon, aussi assourdissante qu'un coup de tonnerre.


	40. Alcool

**Note de l'auteur : **Ceci est le dernier OS de l'Arc Grand Tournoi Intercontinental ! L'OS 41 sera le premier de l'Arc Altaïr :)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** Hé hé, l'Art de faire criser les lecteurs, puissance max ! Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien ce chapitre :) C'est un des rares que je trouve réussi.

**Lauraine Tonksm :** Oui, je suis sadique :) Demande à Holidays si tu ne me crois pas, elle en sais quelque chose ! Et oui, il faut bien un peu de _relationship_ dans cette histoire, autre que le Mystwalker.

**kazenoseiren :** Pour une fois, je suis arrivée à retranscrire parfaitement la scène dans ma tête sur le papier. Enfin, sur le fichier Word... ^^'

**Riza Deumbra :** La suite, la voilà ! Cette bataille navale, c'est la première des épreuves du Tournoi à laquelle j'ai pensé, avec Inferno. Donc forcément, c'est plus abouti que le reste :)

* * *

**40. Alcool**

_X791 - Archipel Tendori, Slival_

L'alcool coulait à flots et les nouvelles faisaient le tour des rues et des bars, alors que tout Slival fêtait la fin du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental.

Dans les appartements des participants d'Edolas, Jellal était assis dans son fauteuil, immobile. L'explosion, immense, à laquelle il avait assisté lors de l'épreuve Odysseus repassait en boucle dans son esprit.

C'est uniquement quand il avait vu le bateau portant l'emblème d'Edolas sur sa grand-voile - en lambeaux, tenant à peine sur le mât central rescapé et à moitié brisé - réapparaître à l'horizon qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

Il avait vraiment cru, l'espace de trois minutes abominablement longues, que ses amis étaient tous morts. Heureusement pour son coeur, le Tournoi était désormais terminé. Il n'aurait pas supporté une autre épreuve du genre.

Ils avaient tous failli mourir, pendant que lui avait les fesses confortablement installées dans un fauteuil à les regarder. Cette pensée refusait de le quitter, lui laissant l'impression qu'il allait vomir s'il bougeait un seul muscle.

Pourtant, après un temps interminable, Jellal dut bien se lever et descendre dans le salon où l'équipe d'Edolas fêtait sa victoire. Il leur devait bien ça, et puis il devait aussi les féliciter.

Un drôle de spectacle l'attendait, et finalement, Jellal ne regretta pas d'être venu.

Hugues était étendu, ivre mort, sur le tapis, une bouteille vide à la main, ronflant comme un sonneur. Sugar Boy n'était guère en meilleur état, affalé sur un fauteuil, l'air à moitié endormi. Coco dormait, la tête sur les cuisses d'une Lucy aux joues écarlates et aux yeux embrumés par l'alcool, dont Jellal était prêt à parier qu'elle s'écroulerait si elle tentait de se lever. Jet fumait une cigarette sur le balcon, un peu vacillant, une bouteille de whisky à côté de lui. Seul Luxus paraissait encore sobre et salua le Roi de la tête quand celui-ci arriva, mais les petites rougeurs sur ses pommettes informèrent Jellal qu'il avait du boire autant que les autres.

Erza n'était visible nulle part, ce qui l'intrigua et le déçut tout à la fois. Par acquis de conscience, il décida d'aller toquer à la porte de sa chambre.

Pas de réponse.

Jellal n'hésita que quelques secondes avant d'empoigner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte doucement, pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Erza était accoudée à sa fenêtre, lui tournant le dos et regardant dehors.

Jellal entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Celle-ci émit un léger son en se refermant, mais Erza resta de marbre.

Le Roi fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Erza réagissait toujours, avec plus ou moins d'excès. Le fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas était assez anormal pour l'inquiéter sérieusement.

« Erza ? », appela-t-il à voix haute.

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme releva la tête, avant de se tourner vers lui, vacillant au passage.

En vacillant ? Erza, vaciller ? C'était un oxymore. Erza ne vacillait pas, elle fonçait, droit devant, parfois sur la mauvaise route. Mais en aucun cas Erza ne _vacillait_.

Erza justement, se rapprocha, titubant légèrement, jusqu'à ce que Jellal puisse voir ses pommettes rougies et ses yeux chocolat aux pupilles dilatées.

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant.

_Elle est complètement bourrée !_

Et il en eut la confirmation quand la jeune femme se prit les pieds dans le tapis et lui tomba dessus.

Jellal retint de justesse Erza par la taille, l'empêchant de se fracasser le crâne contre le carrelage. L'haleine de la rousse, empestant l'alcool, parvint à son nez. Bon sang, mais quelle quantité de ce fichu liquide avait-elle ingéré ?!

Appuyée contre lui de tout son poids, à moitié dans les vapes, Erza soupira en calant son visage dans le cou de Jellal.

Cette femme était la Tentation à l'état pur. C'est ce que pensa Jellal quand elle commença à frotter son nez juste sous son oreille. Déglutissant, horriblement conscient de la poitrine ferme qu'il sentait contre son torse, des mèches écarlates voletant devant ses yeux, il tenta de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui semblait avoir envahi la chambre et maudit Erza un peu plus quand il sentit son pantalon le serrer.

Conscient qu'il devait réagir vite, il empoigna solidement Erza et la porta jusqu'à son lit, à quatre pas de la fenêtre. Il expira fortement après l'avoir posée. C'est qu'elle était plus lourde qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord !

Regardant tristement la belle jeune femme qui gisait sur le lit, complètement ronde, il entreprit de lui enlever ses bottes et sa veste avant de la coucher sous les draps. Pas besoin de couverture, il faisait bien trop chaud pour ça.

Une fois sa besogne achevée, Jellal ne put résister et se baissa sur le visage de sa vieille _amie_ - quand au juste avait-il cessé de penser à elle en ces termes ? -, avant de poser un délicat baiser sur son front.

Se relevant rapidement, il partit, dans le but d'aller se coucher également.

Une main attrapa son coude, le retenant.

Se retournant vivement, Jellal vit Erza, assise, resserrant sa poigne sur son bras. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elle dormait !

Sans prévenir, Erza tira brusquement sur son bras, le faisait tomber à moitié à quatre pattes sur le lit, juste devant elle.

Le Roi d'Edolas cessa de respirer alors que son coeur accélérait dans sa poitrine, atteignant un rythme démentiel.

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux embrumés à moitié clos, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouvertes, alanguie sur le matelas, Erza était un appel à la luxure. Les sous-vêtements de Jellal le serrèrent à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, tandis qu'un brasier s'allumait dans son bas-ventre, remontant lentement dans tout le reste de son corps.

Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son souverain, la rousse se pencha en avant et attrapa le col de sa veste d'apparat, le tirant vers elle et rapprochant son visage du sien. Sans savoir comment, Jellal se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'Erza, son nez frôlant celui de la jeune femme.

_Si c'est un rêve, par pitié, qu'il ne se termine pas tout de suite._

Les mains d'Erza lâchèrent son vêtement pour empaumer ses joues, brûlantes. Jellal se perdit avec délectation dans les orbes chocolatés en face de lui.

Les lèvres d'Erza se posèrent sur les siennes.

Ce fut le déclencheur. Cessant d'être inactif, Jellal attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la pressa contre lui, tandis que son autre main fourrageait dans ses cheveux.

C'était un baiser différent du dernier qu'il avaient eu. Plus passionné, plus désireux, plus avide.

Erza glissa ses mains dans ses mèches bleues, tandis que Jellal mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Accédant à sa demande muette, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, lui permettant d'explorer sa bouche. Leurs langues débutèrent une danse fougueuse, ne s'interrompant que quelques secondes pour respirer.

Haletants, ils glissèrent sur le lit. Rompant le baiser, Jellal admira la vue que lui donnait Erza, _son _Erza, allongée sous lui, les bras autour de sa nuque, complètement abandonnée.

Complètement ivre.

La réalisation eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Perdu dans son paradis personnel, ses plus grands fantasmes se réalisant sous ses yeux, il avait oublié le fait qu'Erza n'était pas elle-même ce soir.

Elle était ivre, bon sang ! Et absolument pas elle-même !

Jellal ne pouvait profiter d'Erza ainsi. Même si la jeune femme était aussi désirable qu'une Déesse.

A contrecœur, il détacha les bras de la rousse de sa nuque, qui lui envoya un regard à la fois incompréhensif, mécontent et désireux. Refusant de céder, Jellal la recoucha et la recouvrit des draps qu'elle avait repoussés.

Heureusement pour lui, Erza devait avoir bu beaucoup pendant la soirée, car elle s'endormit sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Jellal grimaça en songeant à la monumentale gueule de bois qu'elle allait devoir affronter le lendemain matin.

Mais au moins, l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré lui ferait oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Lui par contre, ne pourrait jamais oublier.


	41. Non dits

**Note de l'auteur :** Arc Altaïr, c'est parti ! J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment... Contrecoup du rhume peut-être ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Lehanna :** Mais je suis méchante, je pensais que c'était de notoriété commune maintenant. :) Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça, mais peut-être qu'un tag duel Erza/Lucy versus quelqu'un-qui-n'aura-pas-de-chance serait pas mal... Merci pour l'idée, je note ! Et oui, Jellal est dans un état misérable... XD

**Holidays :** Hum, j'hésite... Dois-je être méchante ou pas ? Han, le dilemme est affreux. :-D *rire diabolique*

**Mirajane1 :** Hé hé, mais s'ils se tombaient dans les bras comme ça, ça serait pas assez romanesque à mon goût :) Vive l'alcool, ce désinhibiteur béni des Dieux ! Oh, j'ai écrit une super allitération en b et n et une super assonance en i ! Yeah )

* * *

**41. Non dits**

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

Jellal ne dormait plus la nuit. Enfin, si, un peu quand même, mais depuis leur retour de Slival, quinze jours plus tôt, il avait en permanence des cernes noirs sous les yeux. Pas très glam pour un Roi.

S'il ne dormait plus, c'était entièrement la faute d'Erza. Le souvenir de leur baiser, de leur étreinte passionnée ce soir de fête où la rousse avait bu un peu trop, investissait ses pensées et ses rêves.

Des rêves qui lui repassaient ce qu'ils avaient fait... Et ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. De quoi le faire se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur et haletant, et de l'empêcher de se rendormir jusqu'au matin.

Erza n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas changé de comportement, comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa cabine du Lion des Mers quand ils étaient rentrés à Edolas, alitée à cause de la gueule de bois monstre qui l'avait harcelée pendant tout le trajet, mais c'était tout.

Il en avait conclu qu'Erza ne se souvenait de rien.

Il en était à la fois déçu et soulagé.

Déçu car il aurait aimé savoir si elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, parce qu'il aurait voulu savoir si son comportement de ce soir-là, débridé par l'alcool, reflétait un simple désir passager ou des sentiments plus profonds.

Soulagé, car il n'aurait pas supporté de se faire rejeter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre que ça n'avait été qu'une pulsion, et qu'elle ne ressentait aucun amour pour lui.

Et en attendant, il brûlait.

Le jour, quand il la voyait, quand il la croisait, quand elle l'effleurait par mégarde, quand elle lui parlait.

La nuit, quand il rêvait d'elle et de son corps parfait, de ses soupirs aphrodisiaques, de ses lèvres charnues et de ses cheveux emmêlés.

Pendant les Conseils, quand il pensait à elle, à sa démarche, à son port altier, à la façon dont ses mèches écarlates se balançaient dans son dos quand elle s'éloignait.

Jellal devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Certes Erza possédait son coeur depuis longtemps. Mais cette nuit avait changé les choses.

Cette nuit-là, c'était son âme qu'Erza avait marqué au fer rouge, le faisant sien pour toujours.

* * *

Erza était fatiguée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle dormait mal la nuit.

Parce qu'elle avait beau chercher une raison à ses insomnies, elle ne réussissait qu'à trouver une migraine affreuse à chaque fois. Une migraine qui lui faisait sacrément penser à une vilaine gueule de bois.

Et curieusement, elle se sentait en colère après Jellal. Comme si c'était de sa faute si elle se réveillait à trois heures du matin depuis quinze jours, et qu'elle restait allongée trois heures dans son lit à regarder le plafond avant de se lever.

En parlant de gueule de bois, elle avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à boire de l'alcool. Elle avait été malade comme un chien le lendemain du dernier jour du Tournoi, bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait fait entre le moment où elle avait entamé son septième verre et celui où elle s'était réveillée dans son lit.

Elle espérait très fort ne rien avoir fait de stupide.

Mais vu que personne n'était arrivé en l'accusant de quoi que ce soit les jours suivants, elle en avait déduit qu'elle n'avait rien fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool si ce n'était aller se coucher. C'était déjà un soulagement en soi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il restait qu'elle avait quand même une drôle de sensation quand Jellal avait le malheur de s'immiscer dans son champ de vision.

Les mèches bleu roi ébouriffées, le tatouage rouge sur son œil droit, le visage à la mâchoire carrée, le corps aux épaules larges et musclées trouvaient un écho dans son esprit, titillant son inconscient de façon assez curieuse.

Elle avait laissé couler. Après tout, son esprit semblait prendre pas mal de libertés quand cela concernait Jellal. Elle avait classé l'affaire, oublié la drôle de sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac quand elle apercevait une chevelure bleue dans les couloirs, et mis aux oubliettes tout ce qui n'était pas politiquement correct selon elle en ce qui concernait le Roi.

Sauf qu'il y avait le rêve.

Elle évitait d'y repenser, parce qu'elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle le faisait, et qu'Erza Knightwalker ne rougissait pas. Surtout pas en public et encore moins quand le Roi était dans les parages.

Le rêve n'était pas venu entier. Ç'avait été des flashs, qui la réveillaient la nuit, mi-déçue mi-soulagée que rien ne soit réel.

Jellal au-dessus d'elle, un drôle d'éclat dans les yeux.

Une chambre, une fenêtre ouverte, des draps blancs et des cheveux bleus.

Ses mains agrippant le col d'un vêtement royal.

Jellal devant elle, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

Des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Jellal encore, la serrant contre lui.

Peu à peu, les flashs s'étaient organisés, formant la trame d'un rêve qui sonnait un peu trop vrai à son goût.

Et le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir encore plus.

Et si ?

Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de la fin de soirée à Slival.

Et si ?

Autrement dit, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

Et si ?

Par exemple, Jellal aurait pu venir dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était complètement soule.

Et si ?

Il l'aurait pu l'embrasser. _Encore._

Et si ?

Elle aurait pu répondre.

Et si ?

Ils auraient pu finir enlacés sur son lit.

Et si ?

Et si le rêve n'en n'était pas un ?

Et si le rêve...

... était en fait un souvenir ?


	42. Altaïr

**Note de l'auteur :** Mine de rien, je me dis qu'ils voyagent beaucoup, mes personnages. Quand c'est pas dans l'espace, c'est dans le temps... Voire les deux à la fois.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Holidays :** L'auteur a cédé à la peur, c'est vrai qu'à la base je comptais vraiment lui faire oublier la soirée, à Erza... Et puis je me suis dit _Si tu fais ça, tu vas te faire lyncher_.

**Lehanna :** J'aime la psychologie des personnages, plus elle est complexe, mieux c'est ! Et c'est jouissif de tripatouiller cette psychologie dans tous les sens : _Tiens, et si je fais ça comme ça et que je mets ça comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

**Mirajane1 :** J'ai eu un peu de mal à faire les bribes de rêve. J'en ai écris une, deux, et après... blanc pendant cinq minutes devant la feuille Word. Stress.

**kazenoseiren :** Ouiii, enfin leur histoire avance ! Elle a mis du temps à démarrer - près de trente-cinq chapitres chez nous pour sept ans chez eux -, mais maintenant qu'elle est lancée, on y va !

**Riza Deumbra :** Pour qu'ils finissent ce qu'ils ont commencé, va quand même falloir attendre un peu ! C'est pas vraiment des rapides ces deux-là.

**Rinne-chan :** Merciii ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Hugues, peut-être parce que c'est un des seuls personnages d'Edolas qui me permet de faire de l'humour... La clique de Fairy Tail n'étant pas trop à portée de main à Edolas.

**Lyra :** T'as raison de les encourager, parce que c'est pas gagné. ;) (Ça fait bien 40 chapitres que je dis ça...)

* * *

**42. Altaïr**

_X791 - Edolas, Cité Royale_

L'année X791 serait sûrement à noter dans les annales du Royaume, tant en terme d'émotions que de changements.

Émotions, car cette année avait vu Edolas s'imposer lors du Grand Tournoi Intercontinental, raflant de fait la place de plus grande puissance mondiale, tant au niveau militaire qu'économique et commercial.

Changements, car de nombreux traités et alliances furent signés cette année-là, avec Mentar, avec Tendori. D'autres traités furent révisés et reconduits, tels ceux avec Joras et Kirios. Enfin, il y eut quelques changements de hiérarchie à la Cité Royale.

Fairy Tail, qui avait souffert de son ancien statut de guilde noire durant les sept dernières années, s'étaient vus acclamés et encensés pour leur participation à la victoire lors du Tournoi. Ils avaient représenté Edolas, certes, mais ils avaient surtout mis à l'honneur le petit peuple d'Edolas, qui le leur rendait, puissance mille.

Et puis, les soldats de l'armée avaient vu avec plaisir les Commandants des Divisions Une, Trois et Quatre se faire remercier poliment par le Roi lui-même, et partir en traînant les pied pour céder la place à ceux dont ils avaient pris les fonctions sept ans plus tôt, avec force grognements et imprécations.

Luxus, arrangeant, avait juste haussé les épaules quand le Roi l'avait informé qu'il lui confiait désormais la Deuxième Division. Hugues et Sugar Boy avaient récupéré leurs places dans leurs Divisions respectives, à la grande joie de leurs Lieutenants, et ce de façon définitive. Enfin, Jellal avait réussi à surprendre Erza en lui confiant non pas, comme elle s'y attendait, la Deuxième Division, mais la Première, celle de Panther Lily.

La jeune femme avait cligné des yeux, puis avait haussé les épaules et légèrement incliné la tête.

« Comme il vous plaira, Majesté. »

* * *

Dans son bureau, Jellal regardait avec intérêt le papier devant lui. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui y était écrit. Juste, la lettrine enluminée était d'un beau rouge écarlate, et cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il jouait à faire refléter la lumière de la fenêtre derrière lui sur la lettrine, essayant de retrouver la nuance exacte des cheveux d'Erza.

Non, à part ça, il n'était absolument pas accro à son Premier Commandant.

On toqua à la porte, ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête, tandis que le linteau de bois s'ouvrait sans qu'il ait eu le loisir de dire _Entrez_.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut bien Erza qui passa le seuil - on ne la refaisait pas, Erza et la courtoisie, c'était comme les chats et les bains : ils connaissent mais ça ne les intéresse pas plus que ça. Derrière la jeune femme entrèrent deux hommes.

Le premier était un vieillard aux cheveux blancs et possédant une longue barbe. Le second était un homme qui devait atteindre la cinquantaine, à la chevelure blonde striée de mèches grises. Tous les deux étaient de parfaits inconnus aux yeux de Jellal.

Erza les lui présenta, et Jellal s'étonna de la voir plus enthousiaste que d'ordinaire. Le vieillard s'appelait Rob, et le blond Jude. S'il avait tout compris, ils étaient explorateurs et avaient étés mandatés dix ans plus tôt - c'est à dire en X781 - par Faust pour explorer les terres inconnues au-delà du Désert du Sud.

« Il existe un pays prospère, loin au sud du Désert, Majesté. Les gens de là-bas le nomment Altaïr, ce qui signifie _Pays du Soleil Couchant_.  
- C'est assez poétique, je le reconnais. Et qu'avez-vous vu d'autre, Messires ?, demanda Jellal, intéressé.  
- Le souverain d'Altaïr, le Roi Salomon, a été grandement intéressé d'apprendre l'existence de notre pays. C'est un souverain éclairé, et il est très pacifiste, expliqua Rob.  
- Ils nous ont fait visiter leur pays et leurs villes principales, ainsi que leur capitale, Aramanthe. A notre départ, le Roi nous a chargés d'un message pour vous, Majesté.  
- Lequel ?, questionna Jellal, intrigué.  
- Le peuple d'Altaïr serait honoré si vous pouviez venir visiter leur pays, et ils seraient heureux de signer avec Edolas un traité de non-agression et des accords commerciaux.  
- Commerciaux, pourquoi pas ? Par contre, pourquoi une demande de non-agression ? Un Désert immense nous sépare, une guerre n'aurait aucun avenir, quel qu'en soit son motif.  
- Les Legyons, Majesté. Avec suffisamment d'eau, ils seraient capables de traverser le Désert, et nous avec. Le Roi Salomon est loin d'être bête et même s'il est pacifique, il préfère prévenir que guérir.  
- Voilà qui est fort louable, admit Jellal. Ces traités me semblent une très bonne idée. Je vous propose de réexpliquer ce que vous venez de me dire demain, au Conseil. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
- Comme il vous plaira, Majesté. », répondirent les deux hommes en s'inclinant.

Ils sortirent et Erza leur emboîta le pas.

« Erza, reste là. »

Zut. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Les instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de superposer son souvenir d'une Erza pantelante et aux joues rouges à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il aborder le sujet de cette soirée ? Mais Erza ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, et il doutait qu'elle prenne bien la nouvelle s'il lui annonçait ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. La connaissant, elle nierait tout en bloc et l'éviterait.

Cette pensée le fit frémir. Tout, mais pas ça.

Cela dit, il restait déchiré. Devait-il lui en parler ?

« Majesté ? »

Jellal cligna des yeux en se souvenant d'où il était et avec qui. Erza le regardait, un sourcil délicat haussé en une mimique interrogative.

Pris de court, le souverain sortit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Tu avais l'air assez heureuse de voir Rob et Jude arriver. Ce sont des connaissances à toi ?  
- Oui et non. Je ne connais Messire Jude que de vue. Par contre, je connais très bien le vieux Rob. C'est un ancien de l'armée, il a été un des mes maîtres d'armes et j'ai longtemps été son Lieutenant du temps où il était Commandant de la Deuxième Division. »

Après cette explication, Erza prit congé et Jellal se retrouva seul dans son bureau.

Se remémorant les étoiles qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle parlait du vieux guerrier, un mélange de respect, d'admiration et d'affection, il se prit à espérer qu'un jour elle le regarde de la même façon.


	43. Coup de foudre

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lehanna :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mou, mon Jellal, en mode guimauve. On va tâcher de le faire plus réactif. :)

**Holidays :** Parce qu'il y a une différence entre me lyncher et me tuer ? :p *PAN* La comparaison chat et bain, elle n'est pas de moi, mais elle m'a marquée, et je l'aime bien.

**kazenoseiren :** Ah mais c'est à moitié fait ça ! Mashima l'a fait tout seul ! Bon, par contre, pour le baiser et les _Je t'aime_, on repassera...

**Riza Deumbra :** Je vais pas raconter maintenant ce qui va se passer plus tard :) Faudra lire pour savoir !

* * *

**43. Coup de foudre**

_X791 - Altaïr, ville de Solubad_

Jellal s'épongea le front, résistant à l'envie de se déshabiller, et prit une bonne lampée d'eau à sa gourde, savourant la sensation du liquide coulant dans sa gorge sèche.

La moitié de son escorte était dans le même état que lui, et même pire, du aux cottes de mailles et vêtements d'uniforme épais que ses soldats portaient. Jellal étouffait déjà dans ses atours de soie, il n'osait imaginer la torture que subissaient ses hommes dans la chaleur infernale des limites australes du Désert du Sud.

Il jeta un regard à Erza. La jeune femme transpirait à peine et elle avait rapidement bronzé quand lui s'était pris un méchant coup de soleil. Simon, non loin, ne semblait pas non plus affecté par la température accablante, tout comme certains soldats - il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Erza avait tenu tête au Conseil quant à la composition de l'escorte, c'était désormais chose faite.

De toute évidence, l'enfance de la rousse, passée à survivre aux confins de ce Désert inhospitalier et brûlant, lui avait forgé une résistance formidable aux climats extrêmes. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même, pensa-t-il tout en reprenant une gorgée d'eau.

La ville de Solubad s'était suffisamment rapprochée pour qu'ils distinguent les hauts remparts de pierre - protection contre les tempêtes de sable, l'avait informé Erza, et non contre de potentiels agresseurs comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Alors qu'ils parvenaient au sommet de la dernière dune, ils aperçurent une colonne de gens venir vers eux, montés sur des chevaux couleur sable - des étalons du Désert, lui souffla Simon.

Sur l'ordre d'Erza, les Legyons, qui volaient en rase-mottes, se posèrent. Après un petit moment, comprenant que les animaux ailés n'étaient pas agressifs, les ressortissants d'Altaïr se rapprochèrent.

Jellal remarqua l'un d'eux, perché sur un magnifique étalon, avec le front ceint d'un diadème. C'était un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, des cheveux courts légèrement bouclés et noirs comme la nuit, un visage plus fin que le sien et la peau mate, presque dorée.

Il descendit de son cheval et se rapprocha des Edolans, suivi de près par ce qui semblait être des soldats. Jellal l'imita et s'avança, entouré prudemment par Simon et quelques autres hommes. Ils n'étaient désormais séparés que par quelques mètres.

« Bienvenue en Altaïr, natifs d'Edolas, déclara le brun. Je suis le Prince Svilaïr, et mon père le Roi Salomon m'a envoyé pour vous saluer et vous escorter jusqu'à Aramanthe, notre capitale. »

Jellal étudiait discrètement le Prince et ressentit un élan de sympathie. Il aimait bien le regard et le ton de Svilaïr, ni arrogant, ni condescendant, juste chaleureux et sincèrement heureux de les rencontrer.

« Merci à vous de nous avoir invité, Prince. Je suis Jellal, le souverain d'Edolas, et je serai honoré de découvrir votre pays et de rencontrer votre père, qui a initié notre rapprochement.  
- Honneur partagé, Seigneur Jellal. », sourit Svilaïr.

Jellal lui rendit son sourire. Oui, décidément, le courant passait bien. Il vit Svilaïr balayer du regard la zone derrière lui, haussant les sourcils d'un air intéressé - probablement devant l'imposante stature des Legyons.

Soudain, les yeux du Prince d'Altaïr se fixèrent sur un point derrière Jellal, hors de son champ de vision. Le Roi d'Edolas vit nettement les pupilles de Svilaïr se dilater, alors que son regard devenait brumeux et que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement.

Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait lui provoquer un tel choc, Jellal se retourna à demi, suivant le regard de Svilaïr...

Et tomba droit sur Erza, qui venait de descendre de son Legyon et se rapprochait d'eux.

Toute la sympathie que Jellal ressentait envers le Prince s'évapora d'un seul coup.

Prince qui se secoua un peu, et se tourna vers Jellal, ayant apparemment retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez marié, Seigneur Jellal. Je suis honoré de rencontrer votre épouse.  
- Pardon ?! »

La double réponse résonna, et Jellal glissa un regard vers Erza, qui semblait aussi choquée que lui. Reprenant ses esprits, elle répondit d'une voix tranchante qui trahissait son agacement.

« Navrée, Prince Svilaïr, mais je ne suis en aucun cas l'épouse du Roi Jellal. »

Jellal retint une grimace. Ouille, question diplomatie, on avait vu mieux.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Toutes mes excuses, ma Dame. Je suis navré. », répondit Svilaïr en s'inclinant légèrement.

Jellal se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Non, remarqua-t-il alarmé, en fait, Svilaïr avait l'air très, très content d'apprendre qu'Erza n'était pas sa femme.

Et quand le Prince d'Altaïr les invita à le suivre, lui et son escorte, jusqu'à Solubad, Jellal nota que son regard dérivait beaucoup trop vers sa droite, où se tenait Erza. D'ailleurs, une fois les deux escortes mélangées et les politesses d'usage échangées, Svilaïr se rapprocha d'Erza, devant un Jellal crispé comme jamais qui ne pouvait que les écouter - il était trop loin pour pouvoir prendre part à la conversation.

« Si je puis me permettre, ma Dame, si vous n'êtes pas l'épouse du Roi, quels sont vos liens ? Je doute qu'il soit familial, car vos traits sont très différents, commença Svilaïr.  
- Effectivement, je ne suis pas de sa famille, répondit Erza. Je ne suis qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autres, continua-t-elle d'un ton neutre, sans même regarder son interlocuteur.  
- Un soldat, _vous_ ?, souffla le Prince, médusé, avant de secouer la tête d'un air désabusé. Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est une honte qu'une femme aussi belle que vous salisse ses mains dans un travail si peu reluisant.  
- Mon travail n'est certes pas le plus beau qu'on puisse trouver mais je l'apprécie, déclara la jeune femme d'un ton incisif.  
- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous insulter, murmura Svilaïr, l'air fasciné. Quel goujat je fais, continua-t-il plus haut, je ne connais même pas votre nom, Dame Guerrière.  
- Erza. Erza Knightwalker.  
- C'est un nom qui vous va à ravir, Dame Erza - puis-je vous appeler ainsi ?  
- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, Prince, soupira Erza. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'aimerais faire mon travail. »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant ses hommes quelques pas devant elle. Svilaïr la regarda s'éloigner, avant de rejoindre Jellal.

« Une femme soldat... Edolas semble être un merveilleux pays, Roi Jellal, souffla-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la belle rousse.  
- Elle vous a dit qu'elle était soldat ?  
- Oui, je lui ai demandé quels étaient ses liens avec vous, puisqu'elle n'est pas votre épouse. Je dois avouer que la réponse m'a surpris.  
- Erza est trop modeste. Elle est loin d'être un simple soldat, puisqu'elle n'est ni plus ni moins que le Commandant de la Première Division de l'Armée Royale d'Edolas. », déclara Jellal.

Le souverain d'Edolas espérait que cette précision calmerait les ardeurs de Svilaïr, mais cela eut manifestement - et malheureusement - l'effet inverse, car l'admiration dans les yeux du Prince sembla augmenter encore plus.

« Incroyable... », murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, son regard fasciné ne lâchant pas Erza une seule seconde.

Jellal, lui, avait l'impression qu'une pierre lui était tombée sur l'estomac. Plusieurs même, peut-être. Ses yeux firent la navette entre Erza et Svilaïr, alors qu'il sentait la présence de Simon à ses côtés.

« Simon..., murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seul le brun puisse l'entendre, pitié... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.  
- J'ai bien peur que si, Majesté. », répondit doucement le colosse.

Jellal se retint de gémir devant l'évidence.

Le Prince Svilaïr venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour _son _Erza.


End file.
